Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me
by Hitaru
Summary: What do yoAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! RIKUUUUUU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUUU Hatsuharu yelled as Rika jumped out of the window after him. Full summary inside. Different pairings, R&R. DONE!
1. Prolouge

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has a very active consience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions - Rika might have an annoying consience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

CHAPTER: Prologue

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

-.-

Prolouge: Peaches, Buddha, Curses And Meetings!

* * *

Forest Shrine

? POV

Pain.

That was the first thing that woke me up. I winched as I looked around and realized why; I was bleeding-a lot. Dark red blood was gushing out of my leg.

"Oh _great_, I'm bleeding to death, if it isn't being beaten to death, it's bleeding. The joy." I murmured with sarcasm. I glanced up and almost fainted with joy. _Food!_. There, in those cheesey glows of something from above where peaches all stacked up in a pile. I reached up to grab one, when that annoying conscience came in.

'That's not _your_ food, it's the god's.' it reminded me.

"So? What have they ever done to me?" I countered back. Before I continue, you must think I'm crazy, I mean, I'm talking to myself and the otherself is always reprimanding me. Well, I'm not. I just have an active consience, so don't judge me! Okay...

'Well, what have you ever done for _them_?' it mocked.

"Better than what they put me through, need I remind you-err...me? Abuse, pain, suffering, pain, tears, more pain, spineless father, pain, bitchy step-mother, did I mention pain?" I said, reaching for that top plump peach. I swear, my mouth started to water.

Smothering the voice in my head, I took a bite. And another, and yet another. There was a glow, and I looked down. I had to pinch myself and take a double look; my leg was healed. I stared amazengly at the fruit. _That saying is true, fruit IS good for you!_ I took another fruit and was about to take a bite when darkness overcame me.

**_oO Dream/Reality...Oo_**

_Flash of light, and beings surounded the shrine of fruit and a beaten girl of no more then twelve. The first god, dressed in robes of gold and black, approached the shrine and was about to take the pile of fruit when a frown and whirled around, eyes flashing._

_"YOU!" The god said with rage, but the little girl was knocked out. When he said that 'you' again, this time, there was thunder and lightening in the background. Still nothing. A sweat-drop formed in the back of his head. He kneeled down and shook her violently. The other gods/goddesses let out a mushroom-shaped breath. "Hey, girl! Wake-up!" He said with a grunt, shaking her until she stirred._

_"Huhmn?" the girl murmurred, and tossed to the otherside. She sat bolt up and yelled out, "Okay! Okay! I'll cook dinner-I-I mean, breakfast, don't use the stick, plea-huh?" She looked around confused, and asked, "Where am I?" She jumped when there was an answer._

_"Ahem, YOU!" She whirled and found her face full of gold silk-like cloth, looking up, her jaw opened in amazment at Yamu, the god. She looked up and stuttered, "A-a-am I dead?" He rolled his eyes and muttered, "humans..."_

_"Nooo..._YOU_ STOLE MY FRUIT! NOW, I WILL BE SHORT ONE ENTERNAL PEACH TREE! DO YOU KNOW THE PRICE OF THIS CRIME!" She narrowed her eyes at him and fell back into a sleeping postion._

_"OW! Why'd you do that!" she said, nursing the new bump on her head._

_"WHY YOU FALL BACK ASLEEP IN FRONT OF YOUR GOD?" He said in an annoyed, godly voice._

_"First, what's with the capitals? Second, why am I dreaming of gods, including the god of all gods, Yamu, who's talking in capitals? Oh, and why am I talking to you in my sleep?" The surrounding gods fell to the ground, twitching._

_"ANYWAY..._YOU_ STOLE MY FRUIT! NOW, I WILL BE SHORT ONE ENTERNAL PEACH TREE! DO YOU KNOW THE PRICE OF THIS CRIME!" Yamu said with his arms crossed._

_"Uhhh...no?" was the reply._

_"THEN KNOW THIS! YOU HAVE DEVOURED MY PEACH! PREPARE TO TURNED INTO A TOAD, uhhh...what's your name, again?" he asked._

_"-.-; How the hell are you a god if you don't know my own name!"_

_"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PEOPLE THERE ARE ON THIS EARTH, WOMAN!"_

_"Okay, okay...don't need to spit. It's Haruko, Haruko Rika." )_A/N: Rika is the first name, she following Japanese tradition...sorry this is borring -.-;(

_"Good, now...HARUKO RIKA! BE PREPARED TO SUFFER AN ENTERNITY OF EATING INSECTS!" Raising his hands in a threatening way, he was about to strike when a chubby hand stopped him._

_"B-B-BUDDHA!" Rika exclaimed in surprised. Indeed it was, for it was the peaceful, fat god of ummm...buddhaism?_

_"Now, now, Yamu. What did we say about cursing mortals? Did you forget those lessons in God Anger Management?" he said, wagging his finger._

_"B-b-but she ate my fruit!" Yamu whinned._

_"Uhh...can I wake-up now?" the twelve-year-old girl asked._

_"No child, you DID eat fruit that was not meant for you. Why?" Buddha asked._

_"I was hungry. Hadn't eaten in over a week." she relpied with a shrug._

_"Then, you both did-or was about to do-something wrong. But," Buddha added, seeing the looks of both faces, "right and wrong is hard to tell apart, I think Yamu shoul-"_

_"SHOULDN'T YOU BE TEACHING CUNFUSOUS, OR SOMETHING?" Yamu thundered in an irritated tone._

_"That old guy died a looooooooooooong time ago." Rika said. _This is WEIRD. _she thought with a raised eyebrow. After a long time of debating, they all decided to give Rika a fair sentence: To be cursed as the Sohma family, turning into the animal she would be inhabited by if she were to be hugged by an uncursed male._

_"What animal?" she asked with curiosity._

_"THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL FIND OUT WHEN YOU ARE HUGGED! NOW YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR DAYS UNLOVED AND UNLOVING!" Yamu said with glee._

_"I'm sorry, child. That was the best I could do." Buddha said with a bow._

_"I bet it's a toad." She said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

_

Morning

"Well, what do we have here?" A beady-eyed woman asked her husband.

"Why, it's our good-for-nothing daughter refound! How...lucky for her." he said, moving to haul her back to their house. When to circled his arms around her to lift her up...

**_POOF!_** A warm sand colored cloud of smoke encircled the three.

When it disappeared, the couple hooted with glee.

* * *

5 Years Later

A girl with brown hair, rust-colored streaks and sandy colored eyes studied herself in the mirror. The once waist length hair was reduced to ear height and was spiked. Thanks to concealer, her face was now more ruff and so much like a boy's. Putting on fake thick glasses, she frowned at the boy in her mirror. _You can still see the streaks..._She criticized mentally, putting on a orange cap, she prayed it would help.

"Perfect." she said with a smirk and headed out of the shelter/hut thing in a thick wood. Once in the halls of the school, Rika fell deep in thought.

)A/N: Rika is a boy to the others, but I'm still referring to her as 'girl', 'Rika', 'she' and so on, don't get too confused. If you are, review to tell me and I'll ATTEMPT to clear things up!(

_Okay, your name is Haruko Rika-no, no! Haruka Riku! Haruka Riku! Your mother is dead, and your father is an archaeologist, currently in Africa. Umm...Your brother-no! Sister is with him-err, her name is Riku-no, that's your name, now. Your SISTER's name is RIKA. You are currently living alone. _Not noticing where she was going, she bumped into another girl with large brown eyes, a blue uniform with blue ribbons in her hair and dark brown hair.

"I'm uhh...sorry..." Rika said in a low voice, putting her hand infront of her.

"Oh, no! It's my fault, it's okay." She said, taking her hand. She noticed Rika's school uniform and smiled. "I'm Honda Tohru, are you new?"

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Tah-da! A weak intro! I hope you liked it!

Mini-Waffle: Baka, how do you enjoy a weak intro!

Hitaru: Ahhh...but this seprates to fate-ful from the fate-less! The fate-less stops reading it, but the fate-fuls continues, and thus, they are rewarded by a great middle and touching ending!

Mini-Waffle: That makes no sense, and you spelled it wrong.

Hitaru: Shut-up! Making prologues are hard! Folks, it'll get better, I swear! Flames will be used to make fish and chips! 3 reviews are desired before chapter 1!

Mini-Waffle: ...Why fish and chips?

Hitaru: I dunno! S'mores are too common, come on, Mini-Waffle! Live a little! It doesn't sound that bad!

Mini-Waffle:...What?

Hitaru: At least it's not MINI-EGO-WAFFLES! lol

Mini-Waffle:...? HEY! I RESENT THAT! Smack

Hitaru: X.x

Mini-Waffle: Review or I'll send an army of Kyo and Yuki pluhsies to your door.

Hitaru: That doesn't sound threatening...hey! That was MY line!

Mini-Waffle: shrugs So?

Hitaru & Mini-Waffle: Ja!

...And they all walked away.


	2. CHAPTER 1

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has a very active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions ------ Rika might have an annoying conscience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

_"I'm uhh...sorry..." Rika said in a low voice, putting her hand in front of her._

_"Oh, no! It's my fault, its okay." She said, taking her hand. She noticed Rika's school uniform and smiled. "I'm Honda Tohru, are you new?"

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Cows, Riceballs, Rats And Fruity Combinations!

"Hi, Honda-san. I'm Rika-ah, I mean, how do you do? Hahaha, stupid me?" Rika said, "My name is Haruka _Riku_. Yes, Riku, a perfectly normal boy's name, right?"

"Oh yes! I like that name very much!" Tohru said with a smile.

"Thanks, I like your name too?" She returned with an unsure tone. To lighten the mood, she decided to continue, "Tohru...like Roo the Kangaroo!"

"Huh?" Tohru said in confusion.

"It's an American cartoon, I've seen the pictures, and there's a kangaroo character that's ummm...cute? Anyway, his name is Roo, like the sound of the last part of your name...I'm ranting, aren't I?"

"Oh, no! I think it's sweet. I would like to see this Roo." she said with a bright smile.

"Uhhh...where's the office?" Rika said after breaking the awkward silence. _That was stupid to bring up!_ Rika thought with some disdain.

"I'll show you, Haruka-san!" and led her down the hall, two lefts and a right. "Here we are!" she said with a smile. Rika entered and approached the desk.

"Uhhh...excuse me?" The secretary didn't look up. "HEY!" When that got her attention, Rika continued on, "I'm the new transfer student, Haruka Riku, I need the schedule...and anything else." The lady nodded and started typing on her computer, after awhile, she handed her a crisp sheet of paper with writing.

"Okay, dear. I need your parent/gaurdian to sign this, and you can attend school tomorrow." She said in a dull voice.

"I'm sorry, that won't be possible, you see, my mother recently passed away, and my sister, Rika and my father is somewhere in Africa. I'm currently living alone, waiting for their return in a year or two." Rika said, praying to Buddha it would work. She gave up praying to Yamu when she met/dreamt of him, Buddha was _way_ nicer. Thankfully, he was hearing and along came...drum roll...Hatsuharu and the former student president! )A/N: Yuki is the new one, if you remember from the manga! (

"Why are you here again? You just got out of trouble FIVE minutes ago!" the secretary asked in almost a yell of frustration.

"Well, you see-hey! You, new guy!" The president said with an accusing finger pointing to Rika.

"What? And it's rude to point." Rika said in a bored tone.

"Hats are not allowed in the school! Remove it at once or else!" he said, reaching for her favorite cap.

"Why should I? I look good in it!" She retorted with a scowl, wicking his hand away.

Before he could complain more to the new student, the white-black haired guy stepped forward and studied Rika closely from all sides. After a while, he turned to face her and whipped the cap off and flung it over his shoulder.

"H-hey! That's my favorite cap! Why'd you do that!" She yelled at him after retrieving the cap.

"It's an ugly cap. Orange, white and blue look fruity together." He said, putting his hands behind his head. The former student president intervened their 'conversation.'

"Not only do you have a cap, but dyed hair! Also a violation of dress codes!" He said accusingly, pointing to Rika's head.

"I was born that way, so shut-up. You talk to loud." Rika said, sending him a withering glare.

Haru's eye glinted at a chance to belittle the president. "Does he have to PROVE it to you like the way I did? The hair make's him look good!" The former president shook his head no, before a nosebleed erupted from him and he fell down in a daze. "Pervert..." Hare muttered with disdain.

"Really?" Rika asked the bi-hair colored boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but the cap really sucks. It clashes with your nice colored eyes." was the factual response.

"Sooo? Someone special gave it to me! If you give fashion advice, you should take this; you have too much jewelry, get rid of some of thus bracelets, they're making you look kinda girly." she defended, red in the face at the compliment/criticism, jamming the cap back on. Suddenly, a new aura type-feeling over came him, his soft gray eyes turned to black.

"Oh REALLY!" He yelled, grabbing the cap and holding it over his head, just out of Rika's reach. (Rika is 1/2 a head shorter, poor her, being shorter than someone younger than her!) "GIRLY, HUH! WELL, YOU LOOK LIKE A MORON WITH THIS TACKY HAT! COME ON, LET'S FIGHT!" Without waiting for an answer, he threw a punch at her stomach. Rika painfully landed on her back.

"Hatsuharu-kun! Please stop being 'black' and turn back to 'white'!" Tohru pleaded to him, but he ignored her indefinitely. Rika staggered up and launched herself at him, aiming a punch. Haru was about to block when she changed tactics, ramming herself into his stomach, making them both fall to the ground. Getting up from the dazed boy, she kicked him a couple of times, took her hat and kneeled down.

"That really hurt." Was all she whispered to those coal eyes, which widened in surprise, she forgot to sound like a guy. She slapped him before turning back to the stunned lady. "Like I was explaining, my-" Before she could continue her fake excuse, the secretary shook her head violently.

"N-n-no, no! Its okay, don't want any more scen-I mean, trouble, errr...I take care of it...yep. Bye, here's everything, and good-day. BYE!" She said and darted out. _Okay...well, at least I didn't have to-_

'Lie?' her conscience finished for her. _Oh, shove it already!_

"Honda-san?" Rika began, unsure. Tohru

whirled around and said, "N-no! It's okay, call me Tohru! Or even...Roo!" Rika smiled at that.

"Uhhhh...okay...Tohru-san? Can you be my guide when I attend school?" Rika asked, showing the teen her schedule. At once, Tohru's face lightened up.

"Riku-kun! We're in the same class! Of course I'll be your guide." She stood up with a fist over her heart and declared, "I will be the best guide I can be!"

"Okay...thanks, Tohru-san-errr, chan." She turned back to Hastsuharu when yet another person entered.

* * *

Tohru's POV

_What a nice person...besides beating Haru up. But he did it out of defense, and Haru was mean to do that to poor Riku! _I thought happily, I didn't know what he said to Haru-kun, but I hope it wasn't something mean. Mom, I think I made a new friend!

"Honda-san, ehh, what happened?" I turned around to see...Yuki!

"Ahh, Yuki-kun! You see...uhh..." Mom, help! I can't explain this scene! A nose bleeding former student president; the office empty besides us and Haru-kun on the ground with Riku kneeling next to him trying to wake him up. "Riku-kun?" I asked unsurely for help. He looked up to Yuki then to me with those sandy eyes. If I didn't know his last name, I would have thought he was part of the Sohma family!

"What? I'm so sorry, Roo-chan, )A/N: Tohru's nickname, I know, corny, but whatever! It's there for a reason, I swear! Hehehehe...( I was trying to help this guy get up. Is he bothering you?" I saw Yuki's eyes go up in shock and turned to me.

"Oh! Don't misunderstand, Yuki-kun!" I said, red in the face. Mom, I think Riku made it worst. After stammering an explanation, Yuki smiled his princely smile and said, "I see...I'll go and clean the former president up, I'll see you after work?"

"Okay!" I said with a nod and helped Yuki-kun, leaving the others alone.

* * *

Rika's POV

"Hey guy, get up." I said again, this time in my guy voice. I hoped he didn't notice when I talked to him in my regular voice. THAT wouldn't be good! His eyes did go a little bigger, but I think it was what I said, and not my voice, right? Maybe I should leave him here...His eyes turned back to warm rock gray and he turned to the other side, not facing me. _What the...?_

"H-hey! Get up, or somebody will I dunno...get us into trouble or something!" I shook him a little and then kicked him hard, but no avail.

"No." he said after awhile. He semi-turned his head to me and said, "not until you apologize." I fell to the floor with a thud. Huh? First he wants to fight, and now he wants a sorry?

'You DID punch him.' the voice reasoned.

"No way, you hit me first." I said to both him and uhh..it? I guess I'll refer to my conscience as an 'it' now.

"No way, you hurt me more." He said, poking my knee. He kept poking. _What an annoying cow! _I thought with glaring eyes. Then again...why did I use 'cow'?

"Whatever, bye, uhh...what's your name?" I asked. He didn't answer. Grrrr...What did that Tohru girls say? Hatsuharu?

"Hatsuharu...? That's your name right?"

Still nothing. I grew impatient and kicked him in the head.

"You could at least answer me!" I yelled in his ear.

"Why should I when you just answered your own question? Now, you have two more things to apologize to me." He said in a calm tone.

"No way, I gotta go." When I reached the door, he called out, "I'm not moving until you do, I hope you know you're leaving me to starve here."

"Stop being an idiot." I said and walked out of the school, placing Riku's cap on my head.

Once well out of the sight of the school, I stopped with a realization. When I slammed into him, my arms went around him...meaning I-I HUGGED that Hatsuharu. But I didn't change...

Why didn't I transform into...? I thought with a frown.

* * *

Normal POV

"Well that didn't work." Haru said to himself, leaning against the wall. He still couldn't believe how much that Riku guy sounded like a girl. It freaked him out in a way...but he also wanted to hear again. _Maybe I was just hearing things, Riku did tackle me hard...Maybe his voice is changing..._he thought. But, he went through that in middle school, and it didn't sound a thing like his voice during that time.

"Oh well...orange really isn't becoming of him..." With that, Haru looked around and added to the air, "Where am I, again?"

* * *

Yuki's POV

While dragging the former president down the hall, I guess I was lost in thought, I wasn't minding where I was walking and almost ran into the wall. Honda-san took the president from me and made me sit down. She cares too much.

Tohru...Who was that Riku?

And when he talked to her, with such familiarity! Roo-chan...What the hell? No, no...I'm thinking too much, I sound like I'm jealous! But why would I be jealous? It's not like I'm in l-l-love or anything. I can't even say the word without shuttering!

"Yuki-kun?" a voice called out from behind. I turned to see Tohru.

"Honda-san! You startled me." I said in an even tone.

"I did! I-I'm so sorry!" She said with a quick bow. Smart, Yuki, real smart.

"It's okay," I tried to reassure her. "Ummm...what that Riku called you...what does it mean? And when did you meet him?" I added.

"Oh! That was a joke about a kangaroo between Riku and me! I met him this morning, his full name is Haruka Riku. He's very nice!" she said with a giggle. Riku...? Not Haruka? And what! ONLY this morning!

But that didn't matter, I wasn't jealous.

Or in love.

Yeeeep, I am definitely not in love with Honda Tohru.

"Yuki, are you okay? You're sweating..." I heard her say, I took a quick look at her.

This is going to be hard...

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Hope that didn't confuse you!

Mini-Waffle: Roo-chan!

Hitaru: Sorry I took so LONG!

Mini-Waffle: DUHH!

Hitaru: You see, my internet died! IT STILL IS!

Mini-Waffle: POKE You annoyed me with your blabble to up-load for you!

Hitaru: What! I couldn't help it! There was an ad about Pooh Bear on T.V., and I couldn't help it!

Mini-Waffle: Still, Roo-chan!

Hitaru: Anyway...will Haru get up from his protesting spot? Will Rika get a better colored cap? Will Tohru find out Yuki's secret love for her? And Kyo? And when will Rika meet the others? Will I spoil it by asking these things?

Mini-Waffle: Review, or a ranting Hitaru will plague the world as we know it.

Hitaru: Hey!3 reviews desired until chapter 2!

...And they all walked away.


	3. CHAPTER 2

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions ------ Rika might have an annoying conscience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

_Yeeeep, I am definitely not in love with Honda Tohru._

_"Yuki, are you okay? You're sweating..." I heard her say, I took a quick look at her._

_This is going to be hard...

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Yankees, ESP Girls, Coffee Trucks And Baka Nekos !

Rika's POV

When I got to school the next day, I could barely get pass the door, no, I'm NOT that fat! For one thing, I was making sure I didn't come in contact with any guys, second, too much girls came up to me to 'introduce' themselves to me, UCK! They're like animals! Third, I was looking for any Sohma family members, last of all, I couldn't find Tohru, damn it, I'm now lost. Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaat.

"Excuse me, do you know a Honda Tohru?" I asked a blondish girl, her hair was over one eye. Maybe she was a Shoma! Her hair color was a different then black and all...

"Huh? How do you know Tohru?" She asked in some confusion. Before I could answer, another girl came, she was freaky! Weird aura, cold black braided hair and empty eyes. Creepy.

"Hello, Uo-chan. Who is this?" she said in an empty tone. I think I'll shudder quietly in the corner...

"I dunno, she knows Tohru, though." was the reply. That Uo girl gave me a critical gaze and asked, "Are you a Sohma?" My mind blanked. The Sohmas where really here!

"N-no! I'm Haruka Riku. Why? Are there any Soh-"

"A-AH! I-I-I'm SOO sorry, Riku-kun! Please forgive me! I caused you trouble." A blushing/bowing Tohru stammered between pants from running. I shook my head.

"It's okay. I just wanted to show you the kangaroo, I printed it from the library yesterday." I said, showing her Roo from Pooh Bear. At this, her eyes brightened. "Ohhh! Thank-you! I'm sorry, I'm a bad guide." Noticing the two girls standing next to me, she quickly introduced us to...uhh...us?

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Good morning, did you meet Riku-kun? He's going to be in the same class as us!"

"Hey, 'sup?" Uo-chan said.

"Hello. Your waves...they're very...interesting. Almost like the Sohma's waves..." Hana-chan observed.

"Huh?" I said with dot eyes.

"Hana-chan can read waves, like...a person's feelings, or something. ESP." Uo and Tohru explained. I think Tohru sounded really smart for a second...not that I'm saying she's dumb or anything...Just then, that silver haired guy ran past us, followed by hundreds of girls. Wow, I didn't know girls could run _that_ fast!

_"Excuse me, excuse me! Thank-you! As a result of upturned coffee trucks blocking lanes, all teachers are late and will not come until late afternoon. Since we can't send the students home, the students will have to study on their own. No classes are going to be held until the teachers come in. Also, will a Haruka Riku come to the main office? Again, Will Haruka Riku comes to the main office?" _The speaker box said. All around, people cheered happily for up-turned coffee trucks. What'd I do now? When I excused myself and was about to leave, I turned back.

"Uhhh...Tohru-chan? Where's the main office?"­­-;

* * *

Normal POV

As the four arrived to the office, What they saw dumbfounded them, well maybe not Hana-chan. No one can know with that neutral face. A few things:

A panting Yuki holding the door closed, struggling to lock it from crazed girls. (He decided to wash his hair with new type of shampoo in the morning, making his hair still kind of wet and good smelling. The girls couldn't resist, they went crazy. Hahaha!)

An orange haired teen screaming at someone.

Hatsuharu sitting from where Riku last saw him.

And Hatsuharu getting yelled at by the orange hair male.

_So much...guys...I think I'll leave now..._ Riku thought, inching towards the door. But before she could escape, Yuki and Hatsuharu noticed the four new arrivals.

"DON'T open the door, Haruka-san! Those girls will come in!" Yuki almost yelled, sounding half hysterical.(Amazing what crazed girls can do to a composed guy like Yuki!)

"Yo! You left me here over night!" Hatsuharu called to her.

"Ehh...what's going on?" Uo-chan asked, a little stunned at the behavior of Yuki. When both doors were locked and barricaded, they all sat on the floor for someone to rescue them from raving school girls.

"Sooo..." Rika began, trying start a conversation. "Who are you?"

"Someone unimportant. He's a Baka Neko." Yuki answered for the orange haired teen.

"Hey! Stupid rat, why the heck do you wanna know, anyway?" He replied.

"I'm bored. That's why, baka." I said coolly.

"He's Kyo." Uo-chan said to Rika, the little group converted back to quietness with each in their own thoughts.

((RANDOM THOUGHTS FROM THE LITTLE GROUP...))

_Must not look at her...ARRRGGG! WHY did I wash my hair in the morning!_

_Stupid rat...Stupid rat...Stupid rat...Stupid rat...Stupid rat...I WILL DEFEAT HIM TODAY!_

_Poor Yuki...Roo is so cute!_

_He still didn't apologize..._

_Why the hell is he looking at me like that?_

_So much tension, and I didn't even launch the poisonous electric pulse..._)A/N: Is that right? I dunno...lol...this is kinda pointless -.-(

_Wonder why Riku looks like a Shoma?_

((End Of Random Yet Pointless Thoughts...))

"Riku." Rika looked up from her thoughts at Haru and raised an eyebrow.

"Riku..."

"Riku?"

"Hey! Listen to me!" He said, annoyed.

"I am moron, don't you see me LOOKING at you!" was the reply.

"You know what?" He began. The rest looked at them, heads moving back and forth at the two.

"What? Chicken butt?" She guessed sarcastically.

"No, just, you never apologized yesterday and you left me here to starve with no dinner and sleep on this hard floor." He said with a sideways look to her.

"You really stayed here?" Rika asked with interest.

"Yes."

"You. Are. A. Moron." Rika said after a pause.

"No, I want an A-P-O-L-O-G-Y." he spelled out.

"No way." Rika answered, sticking out her tongue.

"I suggest you do what he asks." Yuki said with Tohru shaking her head in agreement to him.

"What did you do to the cow do?" Uo-chan butted in.

"Cow?" Rika questioned. She noticed that everyone but herself, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan's eyes widen in panicky. The sandy-eyed girl chose to ignore it.

"Yea, he acts like a cow, always getting lost and having one thing at mind at a time. And even sometimes, he forgets that one thing on his mind." Uo-chan explained. After explaining everything to the little group Kyo burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU got beaten up by him!" Kyo laughed, pointing at Rika. (Rika was sitting right across from him, and he nearly poked her eye out. x.X) "Look at him! Are yo-!" Before Kyo finished, though, young Hatsuharu turned to him and punched him in the face.

"JERK! I DON'T SEE YOU BEATING THAT RIKU IN A FIGHT, EITHER! LETS FIGHT, YOU TWO AGAINST ME!" And with that, he lunged at Rika.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: BAWAHAHAHAHA!

Mini-Waffle: Why are you laughing like a deranged lunatic?

Hitaru: Hey! DEGRANGED!

Mini-Waffle: I said lunatic, too.

Hitaru: '.' Sooooooooo?

Mini-Waffle: Backs away Review or one more lunatic will walk this planet.

Hitaru: I thought I already WAS a lunatic before this fic.

Mini-Waffle: You're still an idiot.

Hitaru: Hey! I RESENT that!

Mini-Waffle: I don't care.

Hitaru: B-b-but that's meeeeaaaaan! T-T

Mini-Waffle: Sigh Fine, you're NOT an idiot. You're just a weirdo.

Hitaru: Damn right! 5 reviews desired until chapter 3!

...And they all walked away.


	4. CHAPTER 3

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions ------ Rika might have an annoying conscience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

_"JERK! I DON'T SEE YOU BEATING THAT RIKU IN A FIGHT, EITHER! LETS FIGHT, YOU TWO AGAINST ME!" And with that, he lunged at Rika.

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Games, Escapes, Fallings, And Apologies !

Rika's POV

Ouch.

"Where am I?" I heard myself ask. When I opened my eyes, I saw three pairs of eyes looking down on me.

"Riku-kun! Are you okay?" Tohru asked with concern.

"What the heck happened?" I asked, looking around. "Where are the guys?"

"Oh, them? Don't worry, you pasted out for about...five minutes? And yes, we're still stuck in the office." Uo-chan said. Okay...she talks fast...

What the hell happened? Oh wait, I remember...I think...no...no I don't.

" Tohru-chan, what in the world happened?"

"Oh! Well...Haru-kun and you rolled on the floor and he got on top of you. He started punching you until Kyo came and got him off of you. They started fighting and then you got up. You ran into Hatsuharu and smacked him a lot. After that, Haru ignored Kyo and he talked you to the floor-again. You got up and started punching him, when Kyo came and tried to get YOU off of him. You pushed Kyo to the wall and went back to kicking him, but Haru got up and knocked you into the wall. Poor Kyo-kun, he's trapped in the wiring! And Yuki is putting Haru in isolation in that corner." Tohru finished off, pointing at a cursing Kyo and a Yuki yelling at Haru in another room with one of those big windows.

"What do you think we should do, Uo-chan, Tohru-chan and Hana-chan?" I asked with my arms on my hips.

"Get me outta this damn wire, idiot!" Kyo yelled in anger. I shook my head sadly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now how can we when you talk like that?" Uo-chan snickered and added, "Hahaha, like a cat stuck in yarn!"

After much cursing and yelling, Yuki came out of the room to slap Kyo and tell him to shut-up.

"Hey, what'd you do with Hatsuharu?" I asked.

"He's in the other room, Haruka-san." Yuki replied matter-of-factly.

"LET ME OUT! STUPID RAT! ARRRRRRGGG!" He screamed out. All of a sudden, the doors banged, and the tiny window on the door cracked open. Let me just say, Yuki fans are SCARY.

Thousands of screaming girls screamed-well duh they would scream-out Yuki's name and we were all driven to the room where Hatsuharu was held. Greeaat. I'm in the same room as the ragging moron.

'It's all your fault, though. RIKA-CHAN.' it reminded me.

Oh shut-up. He started everything.

'No, YOU did.'

No way! He landed the punch.

'You said the insults. I suggest you apologize to the boy.'

Screw that.

'First the peach, then the running away and now this? Don't you think you should listen to me?'

No. I thought back, smirking.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" I looked up and found warm grey eyes looking at me with a strange glint.

"Huh?" I said in confusion. Was he trying to start a conversation or something?

"You keep staring at me with a weird face. Like this." And he showed me a scowl.

"I'm looking out to space, not you. Don't be too full of yourself, Hatsuharu." I said coolly.

* * *

Hatsuharu's POV

"I'm looking out to space, not you. Don't be too full of yourself, Hatsuharu." Riku said coolly. Whatever. He's kinda creeping me out. First with the girl's voice, then the girly slap. And why the hell do I keep insisting on that apology thing? I think I'm going crazy.

* * *

Normal POV

As the little group stopped being quiet and talked a little, they didn't notice that the fan girls outside were forming a break-in plan.

"Eh, why was I called to the office, anyway?" Rika asked.

"This moron," Kyo started to explain, pointing at Hatsuharu, "Stayed in this place over night and wouldn't leave. So the secretary called me to come in to get him out. I couldn't move him, and then she called you. When the stupid rat ran in, she dove out of the office."

"Oh." Then turning to Haru, she said, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so cruel?" He asked back.

"Stop, and don't start it again. There's no other room to separate you two, okay?" Yuki warned.

"Well, I'm bored again." Hatsuharu said, leaning on the wall.

"I propose we play a game." Hana-chan spoke up.

"Poker?" Uo-chan asked hopefully.

"But we don't have cards." Rika said disappointed.

"Oh, how about we play truth or dare?" offered Tohru.

"Whatever, okay." they all mumbled back.

"I'll start. Kyo, truth or dare?" Tohru asked first.

"Dare, I'll play this game and BEAT that damn rat in it!" He declared.

"But you can't beat anyone in this game." Tohru said.

"Who cares? What's my dare?"

"I dare you to...say something nice about Yuki-kun!" Tohru said happily. Yuki blushed a nice hue of red at her mentioning his name.

"WHAT! HELL NO!"

"But it was a dare, Baka Neko!" Rika said. _Even if I don't know them too much, I can tell how much they hate each other!_

"GAAAHH! Fine, just to show that I can beat this game! Yuki...is good at...at...at being a girly-boy!" This of course, made Yuki get up and slam him into the ceiling. "Your turn, baka neko." The rat said to the twitching cat.

"Hatsuharu, truth or dare?" He began.

"Truth."

"What! Be a man! Pick dare."

"Hell no." This went on for a couple of times before Hana-san threatened them with the pulse attack.

"What do you think of...of...hmmmmmmm...I know! What do you think of her?" Kyo asked, pointing at Hana-chan. Everyone fell to the ground.

"That was stupid." Yuki and Rika said together with Uo-chan slapping her head in disdain. After he answered the pointless question, Haru round up on Rika.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm no coward." Rika said simply.

"Fine, good. I dare you to say sorry for all the things you did to me." Before Rika could complain though, the rabid fangirls got through the locked doors and barriers, slamming into the glass window and fumbling with the door in excitement.

"Oh crap!" Kyo said, pushing himself to the door. Haru went to help

"Eeeep! W-w-we have to get out of here, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said to him. Rika looked with some confusion.

"Why, Tohru -chan? They're probably just gonna tackle him and hug him...and...wait, never mind, I agree with Tohru-chan." Rika said quickly. She wouldn't want to be in the way of them, that and rabid fangirls were darn creepy. _But how to get out?_ she thought frantically. Seeing nothing but a desk, a long flagpole and a chair, she couldn't figure it out. And Kyo and Hatsuharu couldn't hold the door that long..._We need an escape..._

'Told you running away was a bad idea.'

_Shut-up! Not now, go and jump out the window already!_ Rika said to it.

"That's it!" Rika said with a fist to the air.

"What's it?" Hana-chan asked.

"First, block the door!" Rika instructed. When the desk was in front of the door, she flung open the windows. "Get me that flag pole!" She commanded, looking down to the ground. _Thank the gods that it's only the second floor and bushes underneath!_

When the flagpole was brought down, Rika took the flag off and slid the pole down out the window. Seeing that it was about a foot off the ground, she fastened the end of the pole with the flag as rope to the chair. The others looked at her actions, befuddled.

"There! Now, ladies first! It's about a foot above the ground, so you'll have to jump when you get the end of the pole." The others just looked at her.

"What?"

"ARE YOU EXPECTING US TO JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Kyo yelled at her.

"No, that's why the pole is there! The girls go first since they have skirts, and Kyo, I really don't trust you."

"What's that suppose to MEAN!" Kyo exploded, red in the face.

"Whatever, as long as I get out of here." And with that, Uo-chan climbed down, landing in the bushes.

"Are you hurt?" Yuki yelled down at her.

"No, I'm okay. Tohru, come down next. I'll catch you!" And with that, Tohru approached the ladder like thing. Then, Kyo jumped out, almost landing on Yuki, who was still in the bushes. Soon, there was just Rika and Hatsuharu.

"Okay, you're next." Rika said to Haru across the room, holding the pole for him.

"Not until you do the dare, Haruka." He said with arms crossed.

"For god's sake! Why the hell do you care so much!" Rika exclaimed.

"I dunno. Just because, you're the only person besides Kyo and Yuki to beat me."

'Just say sorry, moron.' it said to Rika.

_And the reason why...?_

'Because the rabid fangirls will tear you apart.'

"Fine." Rika said to Hatsuharu and it.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yea, yea, yea. I'm s-sorry for beating the crap out of you." Rika muttered, she was now standing on the window sill, estimating how far it was to the ground.

"What? I can't hear you through the screaming girls just outside the room."

"Then come here to hear, god damn it!" She yelled in furry. He had no idea how much it took for her to admit defeat. )A/N: To Rika, saying any form of apology is like losing. It's just a trait of hers.( When Haru stood besides her, she quickly repeated it. Before he could reply to how low she muttered it, the girls (and some guys) ran into the room, squealing for not only Yuki, but for Hatsuharu and Rika as well.

"I'm also sorry for doing this!" Rika yelled over the fans. She put her slim hand behind his back and gave a huge push.

"What do yo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! RIKUUUUUU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUUU!" Hatsuharu yelled as Rika jumped out of the window after him.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: ;)

Mini-Waffle: o.O YOU MADE RIKA PUSH HATSUHARU OUT THE WINDOW!

Hitaru: Yes. I mean, how else are they going to escape?

Mini-Waffle: I'm not going next to you when you're near a window.

Hitaru: Why not, person who I might push out of the window next time I see her?

Mini-Waffle: Backs away Review I don't want to die!

Hitaru: You won't die...more like break a couple of ribs...5 reviews desired until chapter 4!

...And they all walked away


	5. CHAPTER 4

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions ------ Rika might have an annoying conscience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

_"What do yo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! RIKUUUUUU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUUU!" Hatsuharu yelled as Rika jumped out of the window after him.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Jobs, Flashbacks, Conversations, and Anniversaries !

The Next Day, Restaurant Called 'Lox Delux'

"So, Haruka-san, you wish to apply here, at Lox Delux?" A thin manager asked.

"Yes, I have many qualities that I believe will help this restaurant. I can uhh...balance foods, an-"

"Can you cook?" She interrupted Rika.

"Sure, I can cook almost anything." She said with some pride.

"Rice?"

"Of course!"

"Fish?"

"Any kind, ma'am."

"So, you know how to cook lox?"

"Ehhhh...yes, I haven't done so in a long time, but I believe I could cook it."

"Good, you can start next week, Haruka-san."

"Ahh, thank-you so much!" Rika said with a bow and hurried out. _Finally! A job I could do! _She thought with a silent cheer. Working as a cleaning boy and being a cook would be time consuming, but she thought she could live.

There was one problem, though.

"What the hell is 'lox'?" She said with confusion.

* * *

Next Day

"It's him, it's him! The new transfer student! Riku Haruka, isn't he just...cute?" a junior whispered to her friend.

"Yea, yea! I wanna join that new Riku-club, now!" she giggled back.

"Eh? But what about the Yuki Fan club!" the first one exclaimed.

"I give up on him, no one can get near him besides Tohru, look, I bet Riku doesn't mind it I touch him or anything!"

Rika was still searching for what the hell a 'lox' was in the library, when she heard this. It, no likely, creeped her out that other girls would have CRUSHES on her, it was disturbing.

'It's your fault.' it said to her, teasingly.

_Unless you know what the heck a lox is, don't bother me!_ and with that, shut it out. Soon, more giggles erupted, and finding nothing, she slipped out and searched for the Home Ec. class, praying for a clue, or something.

"ARG!" Rika moaned and slammed her head repeatedly on the counter. After much paper cuts and three hours of nothing, she gave up and decided to lay there in defeat. Her lunch time was coming near to the end, thirty minutes left, and she didn't feel like skipping math. She was only an average math student.

"Riku-kun?" a voice questioned timidly. She looked up and saw Tohru with a concerned expression. Now that she thought about it, Rika realized that she had been wearing that expression since the day she pushed Haru-san out of the window.

"Yes?" Rika said, ignoring her last thought.

"What's wrong? I didn't see you for morning classes...did Hatsuharu-san do something to you?"

"Oh! That, nah, heck no, even if he did-which he didn't-I'd beat him up" Seeing the expression that brought up from her face, Rika added quickly, "Not that he did, Tohru-chan! I hadn't seen him in a looong time, remember?"

_**oO...Flashback...Oo**_

_**BUNK!**_

_"Ow!" Haru said, landing on his stomach. Suddenly, a heavy impact fell onto his back, causing another 'OW!'_

_"Holy Crap, that hurt!" Rika exclaimed, rubbing her back. Looking around, she asked, "Where's Hatsuharu-san?"_

_Hana-san pointed under her, and quickly scrambled off of him. "I am sooo sorry, really sorry." Rika said, blushing a little._

_"I'll give you twenty seconds." Haru said, getting up as well._

_"What?" Rika asked in confusion. She started edging away, feeling a 'black Haru' coming out._

_"You heard me. Twenty seconds before I kill you."_

_"Now Haru..." Yuki warned, taking a step toward him._

_"No, Yuki, look, I love you and all, and I think I'll defeat this...Riku to win you today."_

_"One, don't say that, you don't mean it and it's weird. Two, even if you beat Riku, how would that win me over? Three, try to kill him and I'll never forgive you." Yuki said, arms crossed._

_Before anyone could answer, Rika ran off, screaming over her back, "Remember! TWENTY SECONDS!"_

_**oO...End Of Flashback..Oo**_

"So, yea. Don't worry. I'm just banging my head because I have no idea what 'lox' is." Rika said, finishing off. At this, Tohru's face brightened up.

"Oh, I know what lox is! Lox is a way to cook Salmon. It's very delicious." It seemed like Rika's prayers were answered.

"Demo..." Tohru continued.

"Yes?" Rika said, drifting away from her victory of finding an answer.

"Why would it matter?" she continued. _Guess I should tell her THAT much..._

"I got a job at Lox Delux, and I have no idea how to cook it." the girl pretending to be a boy admitted.

"Oh! I used to work there!" Tohru said happily.

"Do you...know how to cook it?"

"Of course! Would you like me to teach you?"

"Yes, please!" was the happy reply. _My new jobs are going to be easy!_ Rika thought happily.

* * *

In Shigure's House, At Dinner

"Ahhhh! My little flower has made yet another delicious dinner for us!" Shigure exclaimed hands to his face with adoration. Kyo faked throwing up at his statement while Yuki chose to ignore it. While eating Tohru's home-made meal, their conversation led to who other than...Riku and Hatsuharu!

"I wonder where Riku-kun has been all week?" Tohru asked to almost no one. She had been asking this everyday since he was absent from class.

"It's been about a week since anyone seen him, right? Maybe he died." Kyo said, jamming rice in his mouth. Yuki smacked him in the head for that.

"'Riku-kun', my flower? Why do you worry so much for this Haruka-san?"

"Since two days after they jumped out the window, Riku has been missing for a week. I hope Haru-kun didn't do anything to him! No one would take care of him since he lives alone..."

"Don't worry, Honda-san. I'm sure Hatsuharu didn't do anything to him."

"Of course not! His beloved rat threatened him not to!" Kyo mocked.

_**THUNK!**_

"OW! FRICKIN' RAT!" Kyo yelled, waving his chopsticks threatenly.

"It's _your_ fault, Baka Neko." Yuki said with a calm tone.

"Well, at least Haru's been more like himself." Shigure said. The other two cursed males nodded in agreement.

"Now that Riku-san's been gone, Haru has gone back to getting lost more often and forgets many things as always. He stopped being 'Black Haru' as much, too." Yuki noted, picking some fish to his bowl.

"That Haruka is a bad influence on him. Not that I like the old Haru, either..." Kyo muttered.

"You know what?" the dog suddenly asked out loud.

"What?" The three asked.

"It seems so deary now, I know! Let's get some _life_ in here! I'll call Ayame-kun!" he said cheerfully, picking up the phone.

**_"I'LL KILL YOU WITH A SLOW AND HORRIBLE DEATH IF YOU DO THAT, PERVERT!" _**Kyo shouted.

**_"I'LL SKIN HIM and YOU IF YOU DO THAT."_** Yuki threatened in his creepy clam voice.

"Hehehe...never mind." He said quietly. It was pretty much quiet after that until Tohru started getting ice-cream from the freezer. When she came back, everyone could see that her mind was somewhere else.

"Honda-san? What's the matter?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"Uhh! Ooh! Nothing, don't want to be trouble, nothing at all!" Tohru said, snapping back in attention.

"My flower! What is wrong? Where does it hurt! I'll rub it for you..." Shigure offered, inching nearer to her. Kyo gave him a black eye.

"Pervert." he muttered.

"No, don't worry. I just remembered what tomorrow is..." she said trailing off.

"Oh yes! It's been about a year since you've been with us, right? Let's go out tomorrow, to celebrate!" Shigure said, fist in the air.

"Like a dinner party?" Yuki questioned. When the dog nodded, Kyo spoke up,

"So where do you wanna go? No leeks or miso!" Kyo warned.

"Weeeellll..." Torhu thought for a moment before a great idea struck her, "Lox Delux!"

"'Lox Delux'?" All three repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Yep!" she replied, with a happy sunshine smile. Behind her, the door burst open.

"**Y-Y-YOU'RE GOING TO A DINNER WHEN YOUR DEADLINE WAS A WEEK AGO!**" Shigure's editor boomed.

"Ehh, don't worry, I'll start on it now." He answered, waving her away.

"**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG! SSSEEEENNNNNSSSSSEEEIIIIIII!**" she screamed in frustration.

* * *

Next Day

"Are you sure here?" Kyo asked, eyeing the structure with suspicion.

"Yep!" Tohru said happily. So in they went, all twelve of them, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Hatsuharu, Ayame, Uotani, and Hanajima. At the door, a rather long-nosed person greeted them.

"Hello! Welcome to...LOX DELUX! How many in your part-Honda-chan!" the woman said with surprise.

"Hai, Momo-san! Long time no see!" Torhu greeted in return. "Twelve people." She continued.

"Hai, hai! Right away, no need to wait, our best worker is in your mist, people! I hope your treating her well?" Momo-chan said, eyeing each one.

"Hey! What do you take us for!" Kyo said, temper rising.

When they were all seated, Kisa asked, "Onee-chan, you worked here before?"

"Hai!" Tohru replied.

"Hai? _Hai_?" Hiro questioned, sneer on his face. He took a glance around the restaurant and his sneer turned to disgust. "In this dump? Well, I guess you're stupid and desperate enough to work anywhere."

"Hiro...SHUT-UP." Kyo warned. Actually, it wasn't to bad. Everything was neat and clean, just, not as fancy as a restaurant in the part of town would be.

"Tohru-chan! I thought Momo was joking! How are you? Haven't seen you in a year or two! Hope you were studying and not playing all this time!" A motherly waitress teased.

"Of course not, woman. Tohru-chan has been working her butt off." Uo-chan said.

"Can we order now?" Hatori asked.

"I, the great Ayame-kun agree! As a treat, let Tohru order for us!"

"How is THAT a treat!" Yuki said, glaring at his older brother.

"Make sure to order ice-cream!" Momiji cried happily.

"Okay! Three orders of Lox, rice, Keiko's stew, red-bean ice cream and umm...two orders of fried dumplings, please." Tohru said.

"Okay, Roo-chan!" The female waitress teased again.

"'Roo-chan'? I thought only Haruka-san called her that..." Yuki said out loud.

"Hehehe...your orders will be out in a sec. The Lox will be after the rice and stew." The waitress said, winking at Tohru. She leaned to her and whispered low enough for her to hear, "Know a lot of people, eh? Good luck in school. I'll give ya a surprise!"

"Ehh?" Tohru said as a response, but she already walked away.

* * *

Kitchen

It was very much like hot chaos in here. Steam everywhere, and only ten cooks. Not fun in rush hour. The waitress before walked in and stopped in front of a sandy eyed boy. His hair was covered in a bandana, but besides that, he was dressed very professionally.

"Hey, Riku-kun." she said. She grunted in response. She got some pans out, ready for the order.

"Rice, Keiko's stew style, fried dumplings and they want the three orders of Lox, after the rice and stew...Brought out to them...red-bean ice cream at the end." The waitress finished off.

"Suki, are you joking? THREE orders of lox!" Rika yelled, banging pots. "How the hell do I carry three? I can carry two, but three!"

"There's like a dozen of them, that's why. I'll help." Suki said, winking. At the winking part, Rika's eyes narrowed.

"Why'd you wink?" she inquired.

"Nothing. Just...start cooking!" she said, walking away.

"Thanks for leaving me in the weeds, Soup!" Rika yelled after her. )A/N: 'In the weeds' is a restaurant term for doing a lot, rush hour, if you may.(

"It's Suki, jerk!" She yelled back. After a dozen bowls of rice, Keiko's stew, and fried dumplings, Rika and with some help from Suki, they both got out of the kitchen, Rika carrying two large covered plates of Lox while Suki just one. As they reached the northern most placed table, Rika started to wish the kitchen was much nearer to the tables.

"Here you go! Three lovely orders of Lox, all made by our new and very good chef! This chef also cooked everything else now in your stomach!" Suki sung out loud. It didn't matter, since only two other tables were filled. The rest would be taken later in the night. The order of salmon was placed in the middle, forming a triangle. Rika stepped forward, not noticing who she was serving and lifted the coverings.

"Tah-dah! Lox Delux's special, Lox!" she said happily. Only those who didn't know who she was and Tohru clapped.

"Riku!" Kyo said in some state of shock, but was wavering because of the aroma of the fish.

"Haruka. I didn't know you worked here." Haru said, in a dangerous quiet voice. Like he was trying to control himself and not attack. He still didn't forgive Rika for pushing him out the window.

"Why weren't you at school, Riku-kun?" Tohru asked worried.

"Yes, you worried Honda-san very much." Yuki added.

"EEEHHH! You're here!" Rika said after some shock and after she registered this. _Eehh...what happens if they tell the school! If they do, will I get kicked out? Wait...I worried Tohru? She cares? Uhhh...Do something!

* * *

_

-.-

Hitaru: '.';

Mini-Waffle: Pointless.

Hitaru: Sob. sorry. wanted to show you what normal life was gonna be for..

Mini-Waffle: huh?

Hitaru: Well, it'll all make sense later on!

Mini-Waffle: Review; don't you feel sorry for her!

Hitaru: Let me just say to the guy/girl Ashe Nightingale: I'm thanking you for the critism. I'll accept it, and try and follow your suggestion.

Mini-Waffle: Was there point in that? Oh, and will you follow MY critism?

Hitaru: No.

Mini-Waffle: ...Run...now...

Hitaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!0...4 reviews desired until chapter 5!

...And they all walked away


	6. CHAPTER 5

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active consience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions ------ Rika might have an annoying consience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

_"EEEHHH! You're here!" Rika said after some shock and after she registered this. Ehh...what happens if they tell the school! If they do, will I get kicked out? Wait...I worried Tohru? She cares? Uhhh...Do something!

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Rabbits, Chokings, Homes and Pass Outs !

"Ehehehehe...hello?" Rika said, uncertainly. _WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!_ Rika thought, panicking. Searching frantically around in her brain, she came up with two simple choices: Run and deny anything or deny, deny, deny! Luckily for her, she didn't have to do any of those things, why? Because a sudden yelp came from a certain bunny!

"Tohru! T-Tohru! Help! Help!" Momiji cried out, coughing loudly. His hands were on his throat and tears were swelling up in his eyes. He looked deathly pale.

"EH! M-MOMIJI! W-what's wrong? H-help!" Tohru said frantically, swerving her head back and forth. "I think he's choking!" she cried after a while. Rika wanted to slip away, she _wanted_ to disappear right now, but leaving a young looking kid choking like that when she knew the Heimlich maneuver was well, against her morals. So, she had to help. But...

Doing the Heimlich maneuver would mean putting her hands around his waist...

Resulting to a hug...

Which would lead to her changing...

"Wahh! Thank-you! Thank-you! Riku-kun! I'm so happy you saved Momiji!" She heard Tohru cry out. _Huh?_ Rika thought, confused. It seemed that Rika did the Heimlich Maneuver without realizing it!

"I-it err...was umm...right...well...bye!" She choose to run, right into the kitchen.

_Wahh! Wha? I thought Momiji was a-a-a GUY! Not a girl...but that would explain why he-err-she wears the girl's uniform...Bu-but he sounds like a guy! Arg! Confusion!_ Rika thought, while washing the dishes. It was almost the end of her shift and she was still replaying the events earlier. Yep, it still befuddled her.

* * *

Shigure's House

"That was weird." Kyo said, his hands behind his head.

"You mean Momiji choking, Riku-san dashing to the kitchen or you? If it's the last one, then I have to correct you. You're not weird...you're a stupid baka-neko." Yuki said, finishing his trig homework. The rat easily deflected the punch from the cat. He aimed a kick to his gut.

"OHHH! YOU CHEAP BASTARD! THAT WAS LOWLY TRICK!" Kyo yelled, clutching not his gut but...erm...somewhere more...below...)A/N: Cough-cough. You know where. I don't have to say it.( He groaned a little and flopped back onto the couch.

"Yuki-kun, do you wa-!" Tohru said, coming in the living room, "Oh, Kyo! Are you okay! Do you want ice! I-I'll go and get it for you!" She ran back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back and offered him an icepack. Kyo took it gratefully.

"Yuki-kun! I hope you know that really hurts! Poor Kyo..." Tohru said after a while. Yuki was rather shocked, not really at the fact that she was reprimanding him, but she had said his _first_ name, and not his last. He felt a tinge of jealously when Tohru addressed Kyo just as so.

"Eh? B-but, Toh-" He got up quickly and went to his room, trying to hide his red face, leaving Tohru confused. _I almost changed! AGAIN! Must...get...away..._ Yuki thought frantically. He always felt ashamed when he turned to his _other_ form.

* * *

Yuki's POV

Damn. I mean, really, DAMN! Is it _really_ my fault that that baka-neko can't catch! And then Tohru...no...Honda-san's face...AARRG! My brain hurts. I sighed and landed on my bed with a _thump_. Life's very confusing now, then again, when has it never been?

"Tohru..." I murmured to myself, tasting the name, I never called her anything _but_ 'Honda-san'. Wondered why I'd start calling her 'Tohru' all of a sudden?

**Duh, you love her.** I sat bolt up. What the hell! "Who just said that!" I asked out loud.

**Didn't say it, thought it.** Was the response. For some strange reason, I kept thinking it was _me_ who was doing it.

**Kinda, I'm you in a sense. Hiya, I'm the spirit of the rat-yaddy-ya-ya. Nice to meet ya', well, kinda.** Okay, can I go crazy now? I thought with a raised eyebrow.

**You know, every cursed Sohma has one...well, except for the cow, that guy got TWO sides. Can get really confusing; one tellin' him to relax and the other telling him to beat someone up...**

I've really GOT to get some sleep. I thought with a groan. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a timid knock on the door. I reluctantly opened it and went face to face (well, not really, she only went up to my chin) with Tohru-chan.

"Ehh...hello?" I said, trying to regain my composure.

"Yuki-kun! I thought you were hurt about what I said...And...and I-I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! I won't do it again, so..." she let the sentence hand in midair. I think my heart is going a bit _too_ fast. She called me 'Yuki-kun' again!

"Umm...okay, Honda-san. But, don't apologize because of me misaiming. Good-night, I'm really tired." I needed to think this all over again.

"Mmm! Okay, good-night...Yuki-kun!" and with that, my flower ran off to her own room, maybe...wait...why did I just call her, 'my flower'! I thought with surprise.

**Duh, you love her.**The spirit-thing said again. Outside, it started to pour.

Whatever, I thought back. I'll think it all tomorrow...I think...

* * *

Road To The Sohma's House

Rika's POV

"TGIF! (Thank-god-it's-Friday.)" I said out loud on my way home. Yes, it was pouring, so what? I just got paid from both my jobs, filled with salmon and rain equaled to me not having to go and find that spring I kept getting lost to when I needed water. Believe it or not, I've got a home. I found a perfect spot, right in the middle of some park, there's even a road close to the damn place! I got real lucky that I found two trees close to each other in an opening, surrounded by dense trees. I was so happy! Some time later, I arrived to it, my home.

It took a week to make it, putting a lot of branches together in between the two trees, I had a shelter that smelled pine-green fresh. Inside were, well...lots of flat rocks. On the rocks was a mirror, a cup, two plates and homework. A sleeping bag was nearest to the thicker tree. Just outside the opening was the remains of a fire. It was simple, but at least it kept my cool in the spring and summer.

When I finished my trig homework, I suddenly jumped up. SHIT! My clothes! They're SOAKED! I dashed out to retrieve them. After rinsing my clothes relatively dry, I was very soaked. My fake glasses were also getting on my nerves, even if it was thick, it couldn't hide my weird eye color. I threw them hard in some random direction and decided to pretend I got colored contacts instead. Much more easy, in my opinion. I went to bed with a large sneeze.

When I woke-up, my head started spinning, or was the landscape spinning? Anyways, my head hurt like a hangover and I couldn't really see, I saw two of everything.

'And whose fault was that? Getting sick and all...' I heard my conscience drawl out. I had a cold?

'Yes, you do. And you wouldn't have one if you just stayed back home, in the village, begging mercy to those-'

"Aww, shut-up. I've got a head ache, so slack a girl some peace, 'kay?" I said to it. Groggily, I got up and started to tend to the fire, sadly, I didn't see which wood I threw in and how much. Why is this so bad? Well, some wood here makes A LOT of smoke and others don't. Guess which one I picked.

"Oh, sh...shit..." I muttered and with another wave of dizziness and the smoke in my face. The last thing I saw was the ground coming up to slam my face.

* * *

The Road To The Shigure's House

Normal POV

"WAHH! Haru, are you lost again?" A blonde boy said, bounding up to the lost cow.

"Wahh...Momiji? Do you know which way Shigure's house is?" Haru asked, a bit dazed. He was holding a pair of thick glasses, wondering where it came from and why it looked so familiar to him.

"Maybe..." The rabbit said in a sugar-coated voice, "But first tell me why!"

"Well, why are _you_ going there?" Haru countered back. In truth, he forgot.

"To see Tohru-chan, of course!" Momiji said happily, taking the bi-hair colored teen, he led him toward the house. Half way there, Haru stopped Momiji's singing and walking.

"What's wrong, Haru?" Momiji asked with a pout. He wanted to get to Tohru for a hug, tease Kyo and Yuki, and eat some of Tohru's treats!

"Look." The normally absentminded cow said, nodding to the trees.

"What do you mea-OH! LOOK, HARU! SMOKE!" And ran into the direction of the murky dark grayish clouds floating up. Wasting no time, he followed.

When Hatsuharu past the trees and saw a clearing, he felt the wind knocked out of him, and a numb feeling was traveling through his body. Shaking it off, he ran to the scene before him.

Smoke was everywhere, and embers were everywhere, too.

His sides was starting to hurt from the smoke and breathing became harder, but he kept running faster. Momiji ran past him, yelling something about getting the others. Hatsuharu got into the smoke and tripped over. He looked back and his insides froze.

Out of his mouth came one word.

"RIKU!"

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: And the drama adds up!

Mini-Waffle: At least it's getting somewhere...

Hitaru: Sob. Sorry.

Mini-Waffle: Whatever...Go and tell them your bad news, moron.

Hitaru: Okay! **I'M SOOOO SORRY! I WON'T BE ABLE TO UP-DATE FOR A _WHOLE_ MONTH, BECAUSE I'M GOING SOMWHERE FOR SUMMER VACTION! BUT…**

Mini-Waffle: …But, if you review a WHOLE lot, Hitaru here, promises to post up not one, but TWO chapters when she returns. Yes, Hitaru is a FEMALE.

Hitaru: Hey, that's mean! Anyways, yes, I'm going on a trip, so, I'm not telling you how much you guys have to review! BUT, if I feel that you guys reviewed a WHOLE lot, then, yes, next time I up-date (some time in August), then you'll be able to read **TWO CHAPTERS**. So, please, review a lot! I look forward to coming back home to a lot of reviews! And no, flames of unsatisfactory doesn't count!

...And they all walked away


	7. CHAPTER 6

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions ------ Rika might have an annoying consience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

_His sides was starting to hurt from the smoke and breathing became harder, but he kept running faster. Momiji ran past him, yelling something about getting the others. Hatsuharu got into the smoke and tripped over. He looked back and his insides froze._

_Out of his mouth came one word._

_"RIKU!"

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Flashbacks, Misleading Candies, Revelances, and New Homes !

_**oO...Flashback...Oo**_

_"Waahhh! Rika! You just CAN'T leave yet!" a young boy exclaimed, catching up to a figure on the horizon._

_"Please, Riku! Don't yell, you know THEY aren't to far off!" a young copy of the boy said, the only difference was the gender, eye and hair color; they were the color of sandy rust._

_"Don't worry, sister! They're sleeping! No need to hiss at me!" the thirteen-year-old replied back._

_"Demo..." The boy, Riku continued..._

_"But what, bro?" Rika asked._

_"Why are you leaving so soon! We decided on next week!" He said, clutching an orange hat._

_"The sooner I go, the sooner I get back cured from this curse, remember? I have to break this curse, or I'll never be free from them!" Rika exclaimed, trying to show her brother her point of view._

_"I-I'm gonna miss you!" Riku said, trying to hug his sister, but she pushed him away._

_"Don't, Riku! I don't want to change!" Rika said with some panic._

_"I-I...It's just not fair..." Riku muttered. He took off his cap, took a long look at it and hugged it. He passed it to her._

_"An indirect hug, Rika. I guess this is the as close as I am gonna get, ne?" He said with a strained smile. She took it and hugged it with all her might. She preceded to hand it back when he stopped her._

_"Take it, Rika-chan." He said quietly._

_"But! Bro, your lucky cap!" She said with surprise._

_"Nah, it'll have better luck with you, 'cause you're gonna need it. And, I can kinda always be with you, right?"_

_"See you soon, Oni-chan!" Rika said, taking the hat. Her eyes were oddly bright and moist._

_"Hmm, you better not forget me, Onii-chan! And don't talk to strangers, or get a boyfriend!" Riku replied to her. Rika stuck her tongue as a response. She didn't see it because she was walking away, but his eyes were oddly bright and moist, too._

_**oO...End Of Flashback..Oo**_

"Nggg..." Rika muttered as she slowly drifted out of her dream of the past to hard shaking. She didn't want to, since she was nice and warm and not cold as when she woke up, so she moved closer to the source. She failed to notice that her 'source' had a heartbeat that was beating a bit too fast. That, and something smelled nice, like fresh rain. But, the shaking kept on, so she had no choice but to open one eye, quickly and close them back again.

"Come one, Haruka, I'm not that stupid. Don't make me drop you." A male voice said nonchalantly. At hearing his voice, her eyes shot up and met warm gray eyes. She squeaked and fell on her butt. She failed to notice a faint streak of red across his face.

"Owwww...Hatsuharu! Y-you JERK!" Rika cried out, looking up at him. But all he did was raise his eyebrows and calmly ask, "Hey, Riku, is your voice changing or something? You sound just like a girl!" he said with a smirk, plopping down behind her. She was about to retort when a thought hit her.

"H-hey...where am I?" She looked around and saw a burnt area with unfamiliar objects smoldered with ash around them. Rika looked up and saw with some surprise a not too burnt orange cap near her feet. Recognition dawned on her when she realized that it was her brother's, Riku. Picking it up, she looked around again, after looking around once more she saw she did know this place-her home.

"Oh," was all she could muster. Her hard work was gone. Just gone. She hugged the cap close to her.

"Sorry, bro..." She whispered to the cap. Remembering her flashback, she brought the cap closer, closing her eyes, trying to hide the harsh reality. She felt Hatsuharu put a shaking hand on her arm, to get her attention, but she didn't look up.

"Haruka-san?" Tohru's voice brought her out of her daze and Rika looked up to the girl. Her eyes were filled with worry; she gingerly laid a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. _Just like Riku..._ Rika thought with a tug at her heart.

"Why are you living here?" That question cut to the air, coming out of Yuki's mouth. Rika was brought to the problem at hand, _I need an excuse!_

"I-I-err...aggggghhh..." She moaned and flopped backwards to Hatsuharu's lap again. She still clutched her brother's hat.

"Ehh! Riku-kun!" Tohru exclaimed rushing to her side.

"I think he's knocked out cold..." Shigure explained to her, inching nearer and nearer to the flower.

"Probably from the shock..." Kyo added. Noticing the distance between Tohru and Shigure, the cat slapped him back twenty yards.

"Tohru-chan!" Momiji said, "I think he's sick!"

"OH! We must help him, now!" Tohru said, jumping up. But, Shigrue's hand stopped her.

"My flower, shouldn't Haru-kun and you go home with Riku-kun? Yuki and Kyo will help salvage any remains..." He added, with a sparkling background.

"WHAT! How about YOU! And the rabbit!" Kyo spat out, his temper rising.

"We...will...CHEER FOR YOU TWO!" Shigure and Momiji both cried out with joy, both with thumbs up.

The last thing the trio heard was Kyo yelling,

"WHY YOU!" and shouts of laughter from the dog and rabbit.

"Baka..." Hatsuharu muttered under his breath, turned and headed toward the house. After sometime, Tohru spoke up.

"Eh...Hatsuharu-kun?"

"Hmmm? What is it?" The cow asked, glancing at her.

"Are you tired? We've been walking for some time..." Tohru asked with some concern.

"Nah, this guy's a stick. Nothing I can't handle." Haru commented, hiding the fact that he was a bit tired. _Oh, just beat the shit outta him now, Hatsuharu!_ The dark side of him suggested.

_NO! This guy's been through a lot. And why even hurt the poor boy? _The other side pleaded. Hatsuharu groaned. He hated when the cow's spirit came out.

"Hatsuharu-kun?" Tohru asked with a confused face.

"N-nothing, Tohru, nothing." Haru grunted. He tried to block the two quarreling sides in his head. While doing so, he failed to notice that Rika was moving in his arms. He almost lost balance when she slapped him.

"OW! SHIT! Haruka! What the hell!" he exclaimed, dropping him down on the porch. Just then, Momiji came bounding down to the trio.

"Haru-kun! Haru-kun! Yuki and Baka Neko wants you to come back to help them!" The young boy cried out with a smile on his face.

"Psh, whatever..." He retorted, walking away.

"Hatsuharu-kun! The other way!" Tohru cried out, he turned and went on his way.

"Eheheh! Haru is pretty clueless, right Tohru-chan?" Momiji asked with a smile.

"Hai!" Tohru said with a returning smile. She went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of cold water and a towel.

"First, Momiji-kun, we lower Riku-kun's temperature! You do that while I go get medicine, okay?"

"Okay!" Momiji replied, saluting. He swooped down and started the job. After a while, Tohru heard a cry of disappointment and ran in to see Momiji holding an opened...tampon!

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!" Tohru yelled, hands in the air. "M-Mo-Momiji! W-why in the world are you holding that!"

"I-I found it in Haruka-san's pocket! I thought it was candy and opened it...demo...this came out!" Momiji confessed, holding up the tampon.

"NOO!" Rika yelled out, bolting up. She looked around and her eye's widened at the object in Momiji's hand.

"NANI! Momiji! If you need to change your...um..._thingy_... then go to the bathroom!"

"EH! But, I don't know what this is! I found it in your pocket, Haruka-san!"

"What kinda girl doesn't know-?"

"Riku-san, Momiji is a _boy_. Gomen, but...why do you have something like that in your pocket?" Tohru asked with a very befuddled look. Rika checked her pocket and then shot a look at Momiji.

"I-I-I'm well... errrm...how do I explain this...okayImreallyagirlbutthereasonwhyIcanttellyou-sorry." Rika said in a hurried voice. _No! This can't be happening! I need to find the Sohmas!_ Rika thought, clenching her hands. Looking up, the busted teen saw a strange, befuddled look on the two. Sighing, she re-explained everything, everything but the reason why.

"It's okay." Tohru suddenly said. Rika looked up in surprise.

"W-what?"

"I said, it's okay! I'll understand that even if you won't tell me why you, a girl, is dressing up as a boy! My mom used to say that people have to keep things to themselves, even if it's a huge secret like this! I won't tell anyone! I promise-I-I'll even spill blood!" Tohru said with a fist in the air.

"Hai, hai! Me too, if Tohru does it, so will I!" Momiji said.

"R-really! How-how can you guys be so...so accepting!"

"Because we know..." Tohru started.

"How it feels like to keep secrets!" Momiji finished with a knowing smile.

"Hmm, thanks, guys!" Rika said, sniffing. _Riku! Others are accepting me, like you!_ She thought happily. She reached out and hugged them both hard.

"EHH! Riku-chan!" Momiji yelled in panic. The sandy-eyed girl pulled away in confusion.

"What's wrong? And my real name is Haruko Rika, but...please continues calling me 'Riku-kun'" Rika said. Momiji's eyes widened and looked at his hands and felt the top of his head.

"No bunny ears!" Momiji cried out, jumping up to check in the mirror.

"Oh! Momiji! You're right! Tohru exclaimed, checking him with him.

"Okay..." Rika said, looking at the two teenagers, who were whispering quickly to each other, who then turned back to her. A few hours later, the dog, cow, cat and rat came through the door, announcing that Rika's cloths and such were okay, since they were in suitcases, and some photos and other things were saved as well. She was invited to dinner and while they ate, Tohru piped up.

"Riku-kun! I'm so sorry your home was burned down!"

"Ehh...that's okay." Rika said, playing along. She barely ate with the thought of having a new home.

"I agree! Riku-_kun!_ Where are you going to stay from now on?" Momiji added.

"Err..." was the only retort.

"I know!" Tohru said, slamming her fist down to her palm, "Why not Riku-kun stay with us! We have many extra rooms!"

"I don't know, Honda-san..." Yuki began, but he was cut off by the cat.

"HELL NO!" Kyo yelled, slamming his bowl down.

"Tohru-chan, I'll have to agree with these two, here." Shigure said with a slight frown, waving his chopsticks to the direction of the cat and rat. Rika stared at her bowl of untouched rice with a crestfallen face.

"B-but...where will he go? Can't he just stay a day or two? Until she-err, I mean, he finds a new house?" Tohru said with a frown, her eyes moist and large.

"Ehh..." Shigure said. _Not that face!_ He thought with a sinking feeling. With a groan of defeat, he scum bugged to the flower's request. Momiji and Tohru cheered and started asking where Rika would like to stay. After much discussion, it was decided (much to Yuki's alarm and paranoia) that Riku would bunk in the room right next to Tohru's. After that, Rika gobbled up her dinner happily and even offered to do the dishes. When Hatsuharu left with Momiji being a guide to the main house for him, Tohru led her to her new room.

"Thank-you...Tohru-chan. And...Good-night." Rika said with a low bow.

"Oh, it's okay! Very, very okay! Good-night um...Riku-kun?" Tohru said unsure what to call her, her real or fake name? But her question was answered by the smile Rika gave her. As Rika lay in bed with the moon in her face and everyone sleeping, trying to get over the shock of events, Tohru gently opened the door and said,

"Rika-chan, are you awake?"

"Hmm? Yes, Tohru-chan?" the cursed teen replied.

"I just wanted to say...welcome to the Sohma house," and with that, she left, without hearing the surprised and almost choked gasp that came from the figure on the bed.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Finally!

Mini-Waffle: I think you rushed it...

Hitaru: Sob. Sorry, I didn't want the readers to wait...

Mini-Waffle: Where's the second one?

Hitaru: What?

Mini-Waffle: You know, the PROMISE you made?

Hitaru: Oh! But….there was only 6-ish reviews! SORRY! IT'S JUST THAT, I WAS HOPING FOR 10…CAN I ASK FOR 6 MORE FOR THE NEXT ONE?

Mini-Waffle: Oh, you moron! AND I AM NOT YOUR ARM RESTY THINGY!

Hitaru: I know, your Angel's…and Johnny's…and both Chris's….

Mini-Waffle: Okay! I get the point!

...And they all walked away


	8. CHAPTER 7

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions ------ Rika might have an annoying conscience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

_"Hmm? Yes, Tohru-chan?" the cursed teen replied._

_"I just wanted to say...welcome to the Sohma house," and with that, she left, without hearing the surprised and almost choked gasp that came from the figure on the bed._

Chapter 7: Plans, Fights, Misleading Appearances, and Boars!

* * *

Rika's Room

_"I just wanted to say...welcome to the Sohma house..."_

"_...Welcome to the Sohma house..."_

"The Sohma house…" repeated the cursed teen. Rika was lying on her new comfy bed, starring at the clean, white ceiling. Her mind blanked out again when she thought about what Tohru-chan just said. The Sohma house; what she was looking for all those years was right here, less than half a hour walk from her 'camp'! She rolled over, with her face covered by the pillow and her hands pressing the purple pillow to her face, she screamed, which came out as a muffled shout, in excitement. _I'm in the Sohma house! I'm in the Sohma house! I'm in the Sohma house! I'M IN THE SOHMA HOUSE!_ Rika thought with another yelp. _I can now cure this stupid curse!_ She was about to throw a punch in the air when a sudden thought came over her. _Wait, how should I ask them about it? 'Hi, I'm really a girl, and I was lookin' for the Sohma family to break this curse I have that I got from some pissed off God…so…what animal do YOU turn into, Haru?_

"Humph! I'd probably be sent to the hospital in a gag and straight suit because of that!" Rika snorted. _No, I've gotta get to know them better! I gotta prove to them that I'm sane, and earn their trust. Yea, that would be good…_But before she could fall back to sleep, her annoying conscience butted itself into her brain.

'So, they offer you shelter and a home, and you start to scheme right at the bat?'

"Shut-up, you," mumbled the exhausted girl.

'And, you decide to stay LONGER than intended, all so you can get some free food, shelter and closer to that Hatsuharu, huh?' it continued with a tone of disdain.

"First off, I am NOT a freeloader! Secondly, I gotta make sure they're the right Sohma family, or going back to Riku will be even HARDER. Oh and-hey, wait! I don't want to closer to Haru!" She scowled, sitting up on her new bed.

'Uh-huh, then why do you not say 'Sohma-san' or something? Why address him with such familiarity?' it teased.

"I DON'T like Ha-I mean, him, that way!" Rika said to it (or herself, whatever the reader likes) with a huff.

'Riiiiiight, you just keep thinking that,' and it stayed quiet. With a grunt in return, Rika fell back to the mattress for some much desired sleep.

* * *

Tohru's Room

_Gomen, Rika-chan!_ Tohru thought with a sigh and rolled to the other side of the bed. _It's not that _I_ don't trust you; it's just that…if you're really a girl, then why didn't Momiji-kun transform?_ Feeling very guilty, she turned again, trying to ease the guilt in her mind. _Gomen, Rika-chan, Gomen!_ And with that, she fell to sleep. Her last thought was a prayer that no one would get hurt tomorrow…

* * *

Yuki's Room

"Damn it." Yuki thought with a sigh. For some strange reason, he couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because of the Rat spirit that kept trying to say something's wrong with Haruka-san or the fact that Haruka-san's room is right NEXT to Honda-san's room or because due to his lack of consumption of dinner, hunger is keeping him awake, _heck, _Yuki thought with grim sarcasm, _due to my curse, I've gained extra super-senses. Leading to me to unconsciously know that it's the end of the world due to some freak accident at some lab in Kansas, causing doughnuts to gain highly advance intelligence, causing them to take over the world, making all nationalities cry out, 'Stupid Americans!', so my lack of sleep is a warning._ Far away, the doughnuts of Kansas snapped their pretend fingers and all thought, "Darn! He foiled our plans! Oh well, maybe next millennium!" **Now, that's just STUPID. Are you sure you're the descendant of the Sohmas, 'cause I have NEVER inhabited anybody with ideas as STUPID as that one! **The rat yelled mentally.

"Yep," Yuki said, "I'm definitely hungry. And with that, he went to the kitchen for some leftovers. As he walked back with a fuller stomach and a more of an urge to sleep, he accidentally stumbled into Shigure's lit room.

"Shigure?" Yuki said in a drowsy voice.

"Hmm? Yuki, what's wrong?" Said the older cousin, looking up from his newest novel.

"Umm…" Yuki started, trying to find the words to apologize. As the Rat spoke up again, he blurted out, "Why is there a strange voice in my head?" **Strange? You think I'm- well, you really…YOU THINK WE'RE STRANGE!**' the Rat said in some annoyance.

Shigure raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Strange, you said, Yuki?"

"Y-yea, like, there are these thoughts that keep saying, 'I'm the mighty spirit of the Rat, blah-blah-blah…' in my head. It also says that all the cursed Sohmas have it…I'm…I'm not going crazy, am I?" Yuki said.

"No, no, no! Yuki, I think it's time…" Shigure said in a tone so different from his regular goofy one.

"Time for what, exactly?" Yuki said, sitting next to him. _This is probably the first time I'm taking him seriously!_ Yuki thought with mild surprise.

"It's something we ALL go through…My dear cousin, you're growing up, and even if you heard this already, as your elder, I feel a need to see that this serious subject is explained thoroughly." After taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Yuki, I'm talking about the story of…" Yuki leaned forward, expecting to learn some more knowledge about the curse which only his family seemed to posses.

"Yes, the story of…The birds and the bumblebees!" Shigure finally said with a wicked grin. With a punch, Yuki got up and quickly exited, saying a cold good-night. As the light of Yuki's room disappeared, Shigure went back to reading his new novel, Chung's Hopes of Paradise )A/N: Made it up, don't try to find it on E-bay, or something.(, he paused after a while and commented to nothing in particular, "So, the spirits of the Zodiac are seeing to yet another." Marked the page, and retired to his bed.

* * *

Afternoon

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG! YOU STUPID RAT! BE A MAN, AND FACE ME WITHOUT YOUR EXCUSES!" Kyo hollered at Yuki as he left the bathroom. He simply raised an eyebrow and continued walking towards the stairs. With some annoyance, the orange-haired teen lunged at the other, resulting to Yuki ducking and kicking him out the second floor.

"YUUUUUKKKKIIIIIIIIII! KYYYYOOOOO!"Shigure shouted like a child. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT'LL COST FOR ME TO FIX THIS RICE PAPER WINDOW!"

"I'll do it, then." Rika suggested her head out of her new, yet temporary room.

"No, Haruka-san. There's no need." Yuki said, turning back to the stairs.

"No, it's okay. I owe you guys, and Tohru might get a bit worried, and try to fix it herself. And, one, she can't do it, and two, she already has too much to do." She then started to ask where the ladder and needed supplies were. Yuki continued down the stairs, almost, bumping into Tohru with her usual basket of laundry. Feeling a bit guilty with Rika's remark, he offered to get the groceries needed for dinner. Waving off her jumbled apologies, he grabbed his shoes and went on his way.

"Tohru, can you please do me a favor?" Rika asked the approaching girl through the hole.

"Yes, Rika-ah, I mean, Riku?" Tohru asked back, with a slight bow, an unvoiced 'sorry!'

"It's okay, can ya hand me my cap in my room? It's orange." Rika said, managing to get the message out, even if her mouth was full of nails. "H-hai!" And a few moments later, she handed over the slightly burned cap. "Thanks!" Jamming the cap down to hold all her hair in the cap, Rika continued her duty. Tohru hurried down stairs and called Momiji.

"Hello?" A monotone voiced said.

"Oh, Hatori-san! Hello, how are you? May I please speak to Momiji-kun?"

"Sure." With some shuffling noise, Momiji's cheery voice rang in Tohru's right ear.

"Hiya, Tohru! Is the birdie in position?"

"Hai! We're ready to fly, where's the bacon?" Tohru replied back in code.

"Good, I'll get the bacon right over!" with a farewell, Tohru hung up the phone. There was nothing left to do but watch the plan unfold from the ground.

* * *

Main House

"Kagura-chan!" Momiji cried out in the doorway of the Boar's room. Turning her head from her 'little' shrine of Kyo, she asked what was up.

"It's Kyo! Kagura, have you've seen him recently?"

"N-no. Actually, I'm trying to give him some space, so he can be happy!" Kagura said, with a sad yet happy smile. Momiji was a bit taken a back, but he swatted that away and plowed through.

"B-but! Kyo-kun! Kyo might miss you! O-or, maybe…he thinks that you gave up on him!" At this Kagura gasped at Momiji's logic and ran towards Shigure's house, yelling all the way, "KYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOO! I'M COMING, DON'T WORY!" Momiji bounded towards the house, as well, wanting to see the show.

* * *

Back To Where Rika Is!

"Whew! I'm finally done!" Rika said with a smile, hammering the last nail in her mouth to the wall. It was a pretty good patch, even Kyo said so! As Rika Haruko made her way down the ladder, a large gust of wind blew past her, and she wobbled and fell down. Fearing of losing her brother's beloved hat, she clamped it tight to her head and flipped back, landing harmlessly in a bush, on her knees.

A few feet away, Tohru gasped at what Momiji did to Rika, wondering how in the world he did it.

Many yards ways, Kagura saw only an orange-headed teen fall of the wall, assuming it was her beloved Kyo, she sped up, screaming that she would catch him.

Many more yards away, Momiji saw a dark figure with an orange dot for a head fall. Realizing it was Rika-chan, he sped up much more, wondering how in the world Tohru accomplished this effect. )A/N: Yes, all these people have incredible eye-sight!(

High up in the clouds or where ever the gods are suppose to dwell, Buddha made sure that his sudden wind would land his little believer into a safe space. He kept helping her, since he saw if HIS fault that Haruko Rika had to suffer such a fate. In fact, he was very pleased with the fact that a few of the gods came to help, agreeing that Yamu was a bit off in the tolerance shop, so to speak.

"Thank-you, Buddha!" Rika said with a smile to the sky (Buddha gave a thumbs up at the other gods) and was about to go into the house when, all of a sudden, a girls with dark brown hair, a light pink summer dress with red ribbons and a cat-shaped bag ran into her, yelling how thankful she was that Kyo didn't die.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo! How could you scare me like THAT!" and started to pummel the poor girl into the ground, left-piece-of-ground to right-piece-of-ground to left-piece-of-ground to right-piece-of-ground and so forth. After awhile, Kagura gave the supposed 'Kyo' a death-squeezing hug. She failed to notice that Rika's face was turning a bit purple, or the fact that her hat fell to the ground some time ago, revealing her sandy light brown hair with rusty streaks.

"WHAT THE HELL IT GOING ON HERE!" All four teens turned to the house to see a white-faced Shigure, a Yuki with a stoned expression, with his bags of food dropped on the ground, and a rather pissed-off looking Kyo. Kagura looked shocked, Tohru and Momiji were equally speechless and Rika looked half unconscious, due to the lack of air.

"HUH! K-Kyo!" Kagura said with a lot of surprise, "I-if you're there…then…" Looking to Rika, the Boar's eyes became even larger discs of brown.

"Uhhh…y-yea, I-I, u-uhhh, and c-can't br-breath…" Rika managed to choke out. With a shriek, she pushed Rika away hard, and scrambled behind Kyo, putting her arms around the orange haired teen's knees.

"Ahh, Kyo! H-help! I-I'm gonna change! I'm gonna change!" Kagura kept saying, shaking her head right behind Kyo's knees.

"HUH! I-If you're gonna change, get a room!" Rika blurted out, a bit shocked. All heads turned to the imposter-boy, and she said, "What? That girl said she has to change, why? I have no idea!" Yuki was, as always, the first to recover from the silence.

"Uhhh…Haruka-san, I suddenly remembered!" Ignoring the eyes that were all staring at him, he plowed on, "I-I well, it's a bit embarrassing, really, but, can you go back to the store for me? I know it's a bit _far_, but I forgot to buy the-umm-the-err…milk! Yea, that's right, the milk! And, if there's no milk, Kyo might explode or something, he'll tear the house down in his rampage for milk, and, umm…cookies! YES, cookies, what good is milk without cookies? I mean-"

"Alright, Sohma-san! I'll go and get…milk and cookies, if you blabber _that_ much about it," with a final strange look directed at Yuki, she went on her way. When she was gone, Shigure cleared his throat.

"D-did Riku-_kun_ just get hugged by Kagura?" he questioned the group of five.

They all nodded back.

"And…when Kagura _hugged_ the _boy_, did she transform into the boar?"

Each teenager shook their heads 'no'.

"And…it really was a hug, right?"

Again, they nodded their heads.

"Okay, then. Thanks for clearing this up for me." And with that, he fell down with a state of shock, while the others looked on, too stunned to move.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: My god you people review so fast!

Mini-Waffle: Yeah! Poor Hitaru, she has to go rush and write the next two or three chapters to keep up!

Hitaru: Wow, controlling your mind was easier than I thought!

Mini-Waffle: What did you say? '.'

Hitaru: What? Nothing! cough-cough Yeah, now I have to look through my notes this time!

Mini-Waffle: (Now returned to normal) WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT COOKIE?

Hitaru: Oh! Uhhh…this new brand of sugar? (Holds up bag of random sugar, which expired a month ago.)

Mini-Waffle: You moron!

Hitaru: BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry reviewers, I tend to keep my promises, but I can't right that fast! So I'll be a meanie person! 14,000 reviews!

Mini-Waffle: That's TOO much!

Hitaru: Fine! Then, I'll settle for 14!

Mini-Waffle: Wow, going into the double digits, we're all _so_ frightened!

Hitaru: Smack-Bash-Hit

Mini-Waffle: But, 'Hit' isn't a sound affect!

Hitaru: …

...And they all walked away


	9. CHAPTER 8

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions ------ Rika might have an annoying conscience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

-.-

RECAP:

"_Okay, then. Thanks for clearing this up for me." And with that, he fell down with a state of shock, while the others looked on, too stunned to move._

Chapter 8: Phone Calls, Books, and Cupids !

* * *

"Okay, Shigure. Can you please repeat that?" Sohma Hatori managed to get out, stunned. After about half an hour of trying to decipher the dog's seemingly random jumbles of language, the dragon was just as shocked as the guy over the phone, it took much effort, but he restrained to reply back the same way as the other.

"S-so Kagura _wrapped_ her arms around this-this _boy_? Where is she now? Let me talk to her." Hatori said, trying to ignore his bi-colored haired cousin's curios looks. Surely this was some kind of sick joke for a late, _late_ April fools joke? Glancing at the calendar and seeing that it was the middle of December, _maybe,_ he thought with a glimmer of delusional hope, _this really is an extremely LATE April fools joke!_ As if repeating the news was a cure, Shigure's speech patterns returned to normal, sparing Hatori's brain from further frustration.

"Hai, Hai! Ha'ri, I was just as surprised as the rest, but luckily, I didn't panic _too_ much! Sadly, our little Boar here collapsed with fright!" In the background the doctor faintly heard Kyo screaming that _Shigure_ was the first to faint and not get back up until after an hour and cursing Yuki since it seemed that the 'prince' punched him to be quiet. _Sadly, my hopes for a quiet evening is now gone_. Hatori sigh a bit, trying to shove the thought of the fore coming meeting with Akito far into his mind. He thought, for some strange reason, Akito wouldn't like this news very much.

"Ha'ri? Ha'ri, are you listening?" The voice of his cousin woke him up to stare at the receiver with some dread.

"Yes, I'm here Shigure. I think you should let this Haruka stay with you, until I think of a good way of umm…breaking the news to _him_." Hatori replied, rubbing his forehead. Was the curse breaking? He doubted it, but then, why didn't Kagura turned to her respectful form of the boar? The possibilities were endless, it seemed to him. Again, the perverted dog piped into his thoughts.

"I have a few theories…" He began, in his author like voice.

"What?" He sighed into the phone with his monotone voice.

"Well…," he began, "Maybe Riku is really a girl!"

"Then explain why Riku would be posing as a boy." He countered back. Haru looked up from the floor with some interest that the sound of Rika's fake name.

"I dunno…maybe Riku's homo?" reasoned Shigure, shrugging on the other end of the line.

"Sohma Shigure! This story rating does NOT support that!" Hatori almost yelled, and then added more calmly, "No, I don't think so. And no, if the curse was breaking, then I wouldn't have just erased the memory of some girls, who saw Hatsuharu change.")A/N: BAWHAHAHA couldn't resist (

"Okay…maybe…there's _another_," he suggested with a shushed whisper.

"Don't even think that!" Hatori said, slamming his fist down, but not hard enough for Haru to snap out of his thoughts. "If Akito even, _thinks_ YOU are thinking that, then he-!"

"I know, Hatori, I know." Shigure said, in a more even tone. "I would never think that, remember last time? Because, I do, and let me just say, hospitals aren't fun, but, I think we can keep this under radar from _him_, until you can think of an excuse that won't make _him_ burn down the estate or something, well, ja, Ha'ri-kun!" Shigure said, returning to his normal goofy self. Sighing, the doctor hung up the phone as well and turned to Hatsuharu.

"Hatsuharu, I think you know what I'm about to say to you, I hope…" he began, trying to remember the lecture of transforming so recklessly in front of people without the curse.

* * *

Shigure's House

"I think she's okay now, Honda-san," A silver haired teenage boy said to a girl with chocolate brown hair and clearly, very worried eyes.

"U-un…" she said in reply, glancing at him, she smiled a warm smile and lightly punched her head "Gomen, Yuki-kun. I-I think I'll start dinner now! Would you like anything in particular?"

"Leeks," behind him, Kyo started yelling bloody murder to Yuki and leeks.

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE leeks!" Kyo yelled in fury, at the voice of her beloved kitty-cat, Kagura rose from her first-two-hour stage-of-shock and started chasing the orange haired teen, all the while, crying out for him.

"Honda-san," Yuki began, with a princely smile, "Make sure there's lots a leeks tonight."

"H-hai," Tohru said, after a moments thought, her face became crestfallen, "Ano…I think there's no more leeks…" Kagura in the background finally caught Kyo and gave him a bone snapping-lung destroying hug.

"That's okay. There's plenty in the secret base," and taking her hand, he led her to there; with the boar finally done with her hugging decided Kyo the teen with the Cat spirit in him would very much want to fly-thirty feet in the air. All four teenagers failed to notice a certain bunny rubbing his hands together evilly.

* * *

Library

"Stupid Yuki…" said Rika under her breath while scouting for her needed books on the report she was required to complete. (Researching and conducting a follow up on your favorite legend, fairy-tale or myth.) "Stupid library rules on not bringing in milk and cookies…I mean, if water and sandwiches are allowed, why not milk and cookies! Not like there's a freakin' grenade in it! Oh well, at least I was able to sneak it in…for now, that is."

Feeling the presence of the stuck up library assistant, she shut her yap, thinking a fury of curses to books, snobs, milk and other seemingly random objects that came to mind. Picking up some books on the wonders of the life of foxes, she was about to leave for the next shelf when suddenly, a leg darted out, tripping Rika and resulting to all her books to scatter on a table. Looking up, her mood went even sourer.

"Oh, hello, Mazawa-san, what brings you here?" Rika said between gritted teeth to her least favored creepy girl fans, Mazawa Ran (or Ran Mazawa).

"Hello, Riku-kun! Looking up things for the project? What are you doing?" Ran flirted. _This girl has no shame!_

"The expansion on the legend of the Zodiac, with the turtle," she grunted, praying that it would get rid of the bold girl.

"Oh? And why do you have books on foxes, then, you silly boy?" she teased with a wink. _Guess that wasn't a good lie, but the Zodiac part was true! _Wanting to stop the conversation, she made a reach for her books.

"OH!" She giggled, batting her eyelashes, "Oh, Riku-kun, I'm sorry! Let me help!" And with that, she bent down _way _low onto the table, grabbing the books one by one, slowly, never taking her eyes off the disgusted teen. _YUCK!_ Rika thought, freaked out _God, if I wasn't me, I'd be laughing my head off, but, this! This is just sooooooooooo wrong! I mean, what's with that look! EWWWW! And she's licking her lips now! Nasty, I now forget all my anger to Yuki, I _PITY_ him! I heard he had worse girls after him!_ And, hoping for a quick escape, she scooped up all the books on that table and snatched the novels out of the other girl's claws, ran to the check out counter.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir, but you can only take out t-three books, s-sorry!" A shy girl with oval glasses squeaked out. _Is this another admirer!_ Rika thought, alarmed, glancing behind her, she saw the reason: Mazawa was closing in, fast, with a death glare to the girl behind the counter. _Ooh, that's why! And they said that envy won't really lead to murder…_

"Okay, these three will do, then!" Rika said, hurriedly shoving the first three books in her hands. When they were given back, she whispered just as fast and low, "Hide, or that girl will kill you, I'm not joking!" Seeing that Ran was just a few feet away, she dashed off at Marc 5. As she reached the safety of the road enclosed with woods that led to Shigure's house, she glanced down at the books. _Eh? What's this?_ Rika pondered, looking at a book with a green cover and the picture of what appeared to be a crescent moon with curious looking markings on it. _This isn't mine…_ Curious to see what kind of book it was, she opened the book to the front pages and read:

"_Many would believe that all legends, myths and fairy-tales are mere glitter and sparkle, words that are spoken to trick youngsters into following 'moral' lessons. But these foolish beings are wrong, indeed, there are some that are for merely entertainment, but others, such as the tale of the Zodiac characters are quite true. Many stories hold the same principles, that should really be followed in real life, such as, and what this book mainly focuses on…The price of a God..."_

Rika's widened with each word, and at the end of the paragraph, she nearly dropped the book. _What the hell is this book?_ Glancing at the cover once more, she saw, with some surprise, the title engraved into the designs of the moon.

"Hmm…weird title, _The book of uncommon legends, myths and fairy-tales facts, volume one, the price of a God's objects _ what the heck is THAT!" Rika thought, but not mad or anything. She was quite glad that she stumbled onto this find, "But," she added with a silent laugh, "I'm not thanking Mazawa Ran!"

"RIKU!" raising her head, she saw a familiar bush of blond hair approach her.

"Hiya, Momiji, want a cookie?" seeing the boy bounce with excitement at the mention of sweets, she took one out and handed it over.

"YUM, this is good!" Momiji said with bliss, munching on the treat. "But, that's not why I came to meet you! Shigure said you can stay!" Rika dropped her books and bags and gave Momiji a bone-breaking hug.

"Oh, that's fantastic! Yea! Yea! Yea!" letting go of the boy, they both preformed a strange dance of triumph, which consisted of hips swaying, arm rotating, and for some strange reason, they at one point broke out and did a chicken-styled flap with some spinning.

"B-but, you h-have t-to help me!" the young Sohma said, out of breath.

"W-what?" inquired the older one.

"Pair u-up with me…to be…" he began slowly.

"Be what?" Riku retorted, catching her breath.

"To be…MATCH MAKER WITH ME, MOMIJI, AKA, THE CUPID BUNNY!" he said, with a fist to the sky.

"Okay!" Rika answered her fist in the air as well. "And our first target is…"

"YUKI AND TOHRU!" they both shouted with evil glee. (Back at the house, Yuki shuddered in his room and Tohru dropped a plate.)

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Well, that was…

Mini-Waffle: Strange.

Hitaru: N-no! I was gonna say that it was…umm…

Mini-Waffle: Strange. This chapter you wrote was strange.

Hitaru: What? No! I was gonna say…no, you're right, it was kind of strange.

Mini-Waffle: Told you so! And you up-dated without waiting for everyone to review…

Hitaru: Hehehehe…but, the whole point was so that I could catch up with my writings! I'm happy with my reviewers! I mean, it's not _their_ fault I write slow, hehehe…that, and you threatened me with various weapons if I didn't up-date soon…

Mini-Waffle: Yea, whatever what are you gonna do to Tohru and Yuki, anyways?

Hitaru: BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUESS! But, let me say thanks to ALL your reviews! I-I'm so touched and happy:D I wanna thank you all, yeah!

Mini-Waffle: Humph, that's only because YOU FORCE THEM TO REVIEW.

Hitaru: What was that, person-whom-I'll-maim-next-time-I-see-her-in-the-flesh?

Mini-Waffle: N-nothing (cough-moron-cough) 8 reviews.

Hitaru: Yea, don't you wanna see the plan of action? Oh, and many are wondering what Rika transforms into…there will be more hints in the chappys to follow…especially in a date chapter-

Mini-Waffle: You're going to ruin it!

Hitaru: Oops! Anyways…then next chapter will have some more hints, and…I'll list them, if you want!

...And they all walked away


	10. CHAPTER 9

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions ------ Rika might have an annoying conscience that talks to her throughout the story, I haven't decided yet.

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

"_Okay!" Rika answered her fist in the air as well. "And our first target is…"_

"_YUKI AND TOHRU!" they both shouted with evil glee. (Back at the house, Yuki shuddered in his room and Tohru dropped a plate.)

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Cupids Strike: Princes, Onigiris, Movies, and cell phones !

"I can't believe it took us TWO weeks to finish this stupid tape," Rika muttered with some annoyance. It was her third week as a permanent resident in Shigure's house, and she was _very_ impatient. Why? You may ask, well, because her plan with Momiji to get the two love sick teenagers together was getting more and more complicated by the day. Editing yet another piece of footage for tonight's plan, she sighed.

"But…WE'RE DONE! YEA! FINALLY DONE!" Momiji said after another hour with much joy.

"Not done," she reminded, "Phase one done, phase two, three, and four isn't."

"Phase one will be easy! It's three and four I'm scared of," Cupid Bunny said with a slight frown.

"Really? Scared of what?" Rika asked, confused.

"Kyo's and Yuki's wrath," was the simple reply.

"Oh, well…let me take care of Yuki and Tohru, it'll be easy to drive Kyo out with Kagura's help, too," she said after some thought.

"Hai, ma'am! I'm on the job!" Momiji saluted, but then added, "But YOU have to take care of Shigure, Riku!" With a shake and a wish of luck, Momiji parted from his partner in crime and skipped down merrily to the main house. _Okay, I can do this!_ Rika said, trying to give herself confidence. Looking at the doorway that led to the hall, she thought at in a more serious tone, _but first…The Prince and the Onigiri._

Walking down the hall, tip-toeing past Yuki and Kyo's rooms, she was about to put a foot on the first step that led to the kitchen when suddenly, Shigure's sing-song voice came slithering out of the room to her left.

"Riiiiiiiikkkkkkkuuuuu-kuuun, is that you? Can you come in for a bit?" Groaning inwardly, she approached the door and flung it open, thinking, _Fine then, change of plans, I'll get Shigure first!

* * *

_

Rika's POV

As I entered the author's room, I felt some forbidding. Why? I have no clue, and started to brush the feeling off when it came back. Darn conscience, darn it!

'This 'forbidding' you feel is called _guilt_" it said in a matter-oh-fact tone.

Not you! Can't you freaking give it a rest! I screamed mentally.

'No. I bet Shigure-san's gonna kick you out! You're such a freeloader, _Rika-chan_.' If it had a face, I bet it'd be smirking right now.

You bothered me every time I helped Momiji, and yet you're still not satisfied with the headaches you give me! And on top of that, if I'm a freeloader, than so are you! My stupid conscience fell silent, as I smiled smugly to it. Oh yes, I DO feel a bit crazy now.

"Riku-kun?" snapping out of my metal conversation, I found the supposed author staring intently up at me from his sitting position.

"Err…yes? What can I do for you, Shigure-san?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really…just answer some questions, will you please?" sitting straighter, he motioned me to take a seat facing him.

"Umm…sure, Shigure-san…" Oh no! Did he find out about the mess in the living room, because that was NOT my fault! How was I supposed to know leeks were an ultimate taboo with Kyo!

"Heh, don't worry, I don't care about the living room, the repairs are billed to Kyo!" Shigure said with a goofy grin, breaking the cool act he had before. "No, I just wanted to ask some friendly questions, to make you feel right at home!"

"S-sure…" I began, unsure of what to do, I mean, nobody gave a penny to what _I_ thought! Wait…this gives me an idea…Turning to him and giving him one of my slyest smiles, I suggested, a trade.

"Trade, what do you mean?" Shigure asked with some befuddlement. My smile widened. Getting Shigure to our side would be _very_ easy indeed…leaning over, I whispered hurriedly about Momiji-kun and my plan for two particular teenagers; at the very mention of the words 'Yuki', 'Tohru', and 'plan', Shigure's whole face lit up with a devil smirk.

"Ahh, very interesting, Riku-kun! I think there is hope for you yet…but, how does this involve trading?"

"Well…" I began, with a finger on my chin, "I'll answer all your questions, I suppose, and you could help out. When Momiji comes back, we'll explain the whole thing…"

"Did you hear me, Riku-kun?" snapping out of my daze, I smiled and laughed, putting a hand to my head. "Erm, no, actually. Sorry about that!"

"I was asking, what-," Before he could continue, Momiji, our cupid bunny came leaping in, announcing that reliable Kagura had successfully dragged off a screaming Kyo to the movies for a date. I wondered with some amusement how the movie theater would allow a screaming Kyo inside.

"Sorry, Shigure, maybe later, lets get this plan into action, first!" I said happily with a fist to the air.

* * *

Normal POV

Inside Kitchen with Tohru

As Tohru hummed happily as she set her soup to a low simmer on the stove. As she started to chop some leeks, Rika walked in, acting sad and depressed. Surprised, Tohru stopped her cooking.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Tohru asked, her face clearly worried.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all…Well…maybe _something_…" Rika said, praying that her acting was okay. She guessed it was since Tohru continued to ask what was wrong.

"Eh, are you sick! I hope not-here, lie down! I-I'll go get some medicine! And-"

"No, Tohru, it's just that…I have no one to watch this movie with!" Rika said, holding out an innocent looking tape.

"Ano…? Oh, Rika! Don't be too sad, here, I'll watch with you!" Tohru said, she smiled when Rika started doing a little dance.

"Thanks-thanks so much! Umm…bye, I gotta go get something! We'll watch the movie when I get downstairs!" Rika rushed the stairs, to Yuki's room. She pounded on the poor door until a rather irked teenage boy possessed by a rat spirit came out.

"Ehh? Haruka-san? What's wrong?" Yuki said, a bit slurred. 'Must have been sleeping…' Rika thought, a bit amused.

"Hey, Yuki, wanna watch a home movie with me?" Rika asked with a friendly smile. The door slammed shut in her face. Pounding on it again for a few minutes, she heard a muffled shout.

"I'm umm…studying, Haruka-san, sorry!" 'Yeah right! More like sleeping!' Rika mentally retorted. After a minute standing in front of his room, a sly smile cam across her features.

"Ooh well! I guess I'll watch this ROMANTIC movie…alone…" And turned around to the stairs, adding a bit loudly so she KNEW that Yuki would hear her perfectly,

"With TOHRU" chuckling evilly, she started the count down.

'Three…'

She heard a distinct crash on the other side…

'Two…'

Then some colorful language she had no idea the prince would know, let alone hear from _his _mouth.

'One!' her mind mentally shouted, unable to hide her smirk, she didn't turn around when the door slammed open, imprinting a beautiful inch deep mark at the unfortunate wall.

"Oh? You want to watch after all? I guess it's us three then, not just me and Tohru…" walking down, she saw Tohru seated on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn. She smiled happily as her two other friends sat down, her in the middle. Rika popped in the tape, but before she turned it on, she faced the two others.

"Promise me, even if this gets too fluffy or anything, you'll watch until the ending. Very confused, they just shook their heads in agreement. "Perfect," and turned it on.

Suddenly, some cheesy romantic music floated to their ears, and Rika silently excused her self to the bathroom. Closing and locking the only door that led to the living room, she jogged over to Shigure and Momiji, who was just outside the window, witnessing their plan unfold.

"Hehehehe…" Rika said, as she slid over to her other partners in crime. "How's it going, so far, Cupid Bunny?" Momiji snickered in return.

"See for yourself!" Shigure said in a hushed whisper, holding a video camera to the window. Rika blinked.

"Shigure-san, why do you have a camera?"

"Blackmail" was the simple answer.

"Oh," the girl said stupidly, before turning back to the poor couple-to-be. Although their faces couldn't be seen, Rika knew that Tohru's eyes would be the size of a dish bowl, and Yuki's mouth would be resting on the floor by now.

"Ooh, here comes the best scene!" Momiji said excitedly in a hushed whisper. On the screen was the recording of the picnic that they had a week before. Not only that, but Tohru's face and Yuki's kept flashing up, how Yuki would be staring at Tohru, or Tohru laughing with Yuki. Basically, all the sweet, gooey, fluffy little instances between the rat and the rice ball that made even sweets loving Momiji cringe at.

As the scene faded away to yet _another_ part at school, Yuki got up and half ran, half walked to the door, rattling the door. After awhile, he banged his head on it. Tohru, rather concerned, ran up to him, all the while ranting if he needed ice or not.

"Funny, this is, like, the fifth time he did that…thought he'd be smart to know that the door was locked after the first time…" Rika murmured, getting out a cell phone. Quickly dialing the number, she waited for the phone to ring.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The two trapped teens stared at the phone.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Then, stared at each other in silence.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Yuki slowly picked up the phone and Rika prepared her voice.

"Ehh…Hello? The Sohma house, who is calling?"

"SOHMA! GET YER ASS UP AND TELL TOHRU THAT YA LOVE HER, YA HEAR!" Rika shouted in her most country and masculine voice she could muster. Yuki just slammed the phone down.

"Who was that, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked innocently. Yuki almost fell to the floor. 'Is she deaf!' Yuki thought with sweat drops all over his head.

**Maybe, very, VERY deaf!** The rat interjected happily.

'…Shut-up' "No one important, Honda-san" Yuki replied calmly, shutting the rat out.

Outside, the trio all slapped their foreheads.

"My turn to try, Riku!" Momiji said, taking the cell phone out of her hands, and started to dial.

"Heellllllloooo? Yuki? Hiya, why don't you go and tell Tohru you love her, you might get a big fat kiss! What? Yes, I'm listening, what?" Momiji said cheerfully. After listening to the phone for about thirty seconds, Momiji hung up the phone and his face turned snowy white. The two others looked at the pale rabbit and then to the window, where they saw a worried and confused Tohru and a Yuki with an aura that spelt out DEATH.

"Ehh, Momiji?" Rika asked, a bit frightened.

"H-he said he'll…." Momiji started.

"What will he do, Momiji?" Shigure asked, a bit worried as well.

"That he'll skin us and burn us alive in hot oil! And then-and then…" Momiji squeaked and whispered the rest to Rika's ear.

"Oh…My…God…" Rika said eyes wide and full of fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inside Living Room With Tohru And Yuki

"Y-Yuki-kun? Are you alright?" Tohru asked, dimly sensing his aura that spelled out DEATH.

"Yes, Honda-san, perfectly alright" Yuk replied through gritted teeth, wondering if he should pull out Momiji's hair after or before he skinned him alive…

"W-well, Yuki-kun, the movie made me realize something!" Tohru said, mustering a bit of courage. Yuki looked at her. 'D-did she find out that I love her!' Yuki thought in panic.

"What, Honda-san?" he inquired, trying to remain calm.

"T-that you…" she began, not meeting his eyes.

"That I what?" Yuki asked, heart racing.

"That you don't really like leeks!" Upon hearing this, Yuki fell to the floor, with a WTF look on his face. "I-I mean, like in the scene when we were eating dinner, you hardly touched them, even when you asked me to cook them!" After a second of silence, her eyes widened, and she bowed to him.

"I-I must be a terrible cook, if you don't want to eat the very thing you like! I-I'm so sorry that I can't cook, Yuki-kun, really!"

"H-Honda-san, it's not that at all, I um, love the food you cook, honest!" Yuki said, trying to calm the girl down. "I'm sorry; I made you worry about something unnecessary, again." Yuki added as an after thought.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Once again, the dreaded phone rang. Yuki went towards it, preparing some more threats to whoever it was, but a slim hand stopped him.

"Let me get it, Yuki-kun" Tohru said with a gentle smile. Hesitating, Yuki made way for her.

"Hello? Oh! Shigure-san, why are you calling?" Yuki thought nothing of it, thinking only Momiji and some guy with a bad country accent was in on this plot.

"…really? O-okay, if you think-yes, okay! Good-bye, now." Hanging up the phone, Yuki heard the girl besides him take in a deep breath.

"Yuki-kun, there's something you need to know." Yuki glanced at her, and couldn't help but stare a bit. The evening sun was on her, and to him she looked, well, 'beautiful…' Yuki thought silently in wonder.

"Hmm? Yes, Tohru-I-I mean Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"I-I, have to tell you that, I-I know." Tohru said in a solemn voice.

"Know what?" The prince said, a bit confused.

"I mean, I _know_. And, I f-feel the same way," Tohru said finished off. Yuki's eyes widened in shock.

"R-really!" he exclaimed, not believing. 'Honda-no, Tohru loves me, too!' Yuki thought with a frantic beating heart.

"Well…um…yes?" she answered unsurely, but Yuki ignored that, and, making sure he didn't hug her, gave her a light, innocent kiss. Drawing back, he saw Tohru stunned. Thinking he was wrong, he was about to turn away, when he saw her smile happily.

'Hmm…maybe I won't skin them after all…' Yuki silently mused. He leaned forward for another kiss…

"And that's all _you_ two will be seeing!" Shigure said cheerfully, covering their eyes.

"Ehh! B-but, how? When? What'd you do, Shigure?" Momiji asked, surprised.

"Well, while you two were both cowering in fear, and writing your wills, I took the phone and had a little chat with our little flower in there."

"Wait, you told her that Yuki liked her!" Rika shouted in surprise. Laughing, the dog shook his head.

"Of course not! I just gave her a script, she just followed it!" he said with a laugh. Shaking his head slightly, he patted his camera which contained the fluffy little interaction. 'Oh yea, this is definitely blackmail, alright!' Shigure thought with some joy.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Sorry, it was a bit OC-ish! OH, AND I'M SORRY, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO REREAD THIS OVER 'CUZ I'M SICK AND TOO LAZY TO, SO, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER ERRORS AND SO FORTH!

Mini-Waffle: Seven freaking pages….

Hitaru: Hehe, well, I took a long time to up-date, so, yea…thought I'd make it up to you guys…

Mini-Waffle: And the fluff…

Hitaru: Well, SORRY! Anyways, up-dates might be random from now on…(dodges pointy objects with pretend ninja skills)

Mini-Waffle: Blame High school.

Hitaru: Yea! Go and blame them!

Mini-Waffle: Anyways, 6 reviews until the next chappy, 'kay? And we KNOW there are more than just SEVEN people who read this!

Hitaru: Don't **I** demand reviews?

Mini-Waffle: Well, the longer you wait to up-date, the longer it takes for me to know what happens!

Hitaru: Ahh, thanks, anyways, **HERE'S A POLL FOR WHAT THE ANIMAL RIKA TURNS INTO SHOULD BE!** You see, at first, I had one animal in mind, no, **Aki-Shi-Kitsune's****xxx.Pyro Eclipse.xxx****TeenAnimeLover**it WAS NTO A FOX! But, since EVERYONE likes foxes (xxx.Pyro Eclipse.xxx I decided to have a poll!

**Poll for the Animal!**

-A bird (up to me, though)

-A fox

-Any other animal, but you guys gotta say what and why, well…not why, but it'd be nice!

Mini-Waffle: Annnnnnnnnnd, that's about it.

Hitaru: See you guys in the next chapter, I'll reveal how long this story's gonna be! And any other questions you may have for me! DON'T FORGET TO ASK!

...And they all walked away


	11. CHAPTER 10

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

"_Of course not! I just gave her a script, she just followed it!" he said with a laugh. Shaking his head slightly, he patted his camera which contained the fluffy little interaction. 'Oh yea, this is definitely blackmail, alright!' Shigure thought with some joy. _

Chapter 10: Dramas, Blackouts, Storms, and Fears !

* * *

"No! Kenai! She's evil; don't go with-No, you fool! Arg, YOU MORON!" Rika said out loud, almost yelling at the drama being shown on the T.V. in front of her. "Why in the world-ah-ah-ACHOO!" She sneezed, rubbing her nose.

"Hmm, someone must be talking about me" Rika simply said, returning back to her favorite drama.

* * *

Road to Shigure's House

"Hehehe, I got Haru-kun to come with me!" Momiji sang happily, skipping around the bored cow.

"…Tell me why I'm here again?" Haru asked in a bored tone, without glancing, he wondered _where_ he was as well. Glancing at the sky, he mentally scowled. 'Damn it, I didn't bring an umbrella! Looks like a storm, too.'

"Weeeeeeeelllllllll, we're going' to Shigure's house! Why? Because someone's sick, and Tohru wanted me to give the homework to that sick someone, since she's out with Yuki!" Momiji explained, not mentioning Rika's (fake) name.

Why, you ask?

Well, because Hatsuharu will go all black and kill our little cupid bunny, for getting Yuki together with Tohru! Sure, Haru wanted his beloved cousin to be happy, but it ruined his chances (if there were any) with Yuki. And the fact that Rika was in on it as well didn't make him that happy either.

"Hn," was he said, before veering to the right.

"W-wait! The house is to the left!" Momiji cried out, catching onto Haru's arm.

"So, why isn't Kyo going? Or Shigure?" Haru asked after awhile, surprisingly, he remembered where he was going, but not where he was at the moment.

"Hmm? Oh! Kagura has Kyo on a date, and Shigure's not allowed to go near the school anymore." Momiji happily said, sucking on a lollypop.

_**oO...Flashback...Oo**_

"_Sorry, I was going to get Yuki-kun's homework, but then, I got…ehh…_distracted_." Shigure said innocently, rubbing the back of his head nervously._

"_YOU MEAN PEEKING AT THE GIRLS CHANGING ROOM IS A **DISTRACTION!**" Rika screamed, smacking Shigure's head._

"_My god, you're a pervert!" she said in an after thought, with her arms crossed._

"_Ow! Help, Tohru-chan! Riku's being mean!" Shigure said, hiding behind Tohru._

"_DON'T TOUCH HER!" Rika, Yuki and Kyo yelled, punching Shigure to the ground._

**_oO...End Of Flashback...Oo  
_**

"Huh? Momiji? Hatsuharu? What are you guys doing here?" Rika asked; eyebrows rose in mild surprise when Haru just stared at her.

And stared at her.

And stared at her.

And stared at her.

And stared at her.

And stared at her some more.

Until…

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Haru yelled, lunging at the poor girl.

"EEEHHHH!" Rika almost shrieked, taking a step backwards. Haru stopped, and after a second, he took a kick aimed to her middle.

Rika fell backwards to the couch.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" Rika screeched, throwing a chair at the enrage boy. Walking towards him, she fell to her knees and started punching him.

"I-punch-MEAN-punch-I-punch-OPEN-punch-THE-punch-STUPID-punch-DOOR-punch-AND-punch-YOU-punch-ATTACK-punch-ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE MAKING ME MISS MY DRAMA!" At that, the room was filled with silence, except with the huffing of Rika trying to catch her breath.

Momiji just looked at the two with some (okay, a lot) surprise, before slipping away in terror. He wanted to live to eat his chocolate chip cookies he stashed at home!

Rika was still trying to catch her breath, while kicking Haru in the leg half-heartily, waiting for the commercials to end.

Haru finally turned back to white, and grabbed her leg to make her stop kicking her. He stared at her, and she stared back. Once again, an awkward silence filled the room. As Haru opened his mouth, a dinging sound could be heard from the T.V. Squealing with glee; she shrugged off Haru's hold on her leg and bounded over to the couch, just in time for her drama!

"Ohhh, here comes the good part!" Rika said again, hugging a pillow and glued her eyes to the screen. Haru just followed dumbly. He just stood there, staring at Rika and then at the screen, which showed a guy with glasses walking with a dark haired girl bump into a girl with long brown hair.

"What the hell?" Haru just said, staring at the screen in confusion. Glancing at her again, he asked, "Aren't you sick? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Eh? Sick? Me? Heck no, I skipped school today because of a marathon of my favorite drama! Why? Did you think I was sick?" Rika answered, only half aware of what she was saying. She groaned as the dark haired woman on the screen dragged the boy away from the long haired girl.

Suddenly, since fate loved laughing at Rika, the lights started flickered, and died. The only light that came to the room now was the glow of the T.V. screen.

"…Wow, Well, at least the T.V. didn't go!" Rika said happily, after half an hour of lighting the candles.

"What's even more amazing is that the T.V. is still on." Haru dully remarked; the long commercials finally ended to the drama again. )A/N: Actually, the REAL amazing thing is that the commercials took just the right amount of time so our little Rika doesn't miss her show, lol(

Well, the fates had their fun, and decided to laugh some more…at Rika, of course.

(5 seconds later)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT'LL HAAAAAPPPPPPEEEEENNNN!" she mourned knees to the ground and hands in the air. Haru, taking his fingers out of his ears, punched Rika in the head.

"Act like a man! Besides, there are always reruns," he added, trying to shake the girl out of it.

"R-reruns? ARE YOU INSANE! That was the ending episode! THE ENDING! And don't tell _me_ to act like a man! I mean, WHO'S THE ONE THAT WEARS JEWLERY HERE!" Rika exploded.

"AT LEAST I DON'T WATCH SOAP OPREAS!" Haru shouted in return, feeling rather pissed off.

"IT'S A DRAMA!" was the retort!

**Oh, just kill the girl, already!** The dark side of the cow said. 'Girl?' Haru questioned, ignoring the ranting person in front of him.

**Did he say girl? That guy, stupid dark side! GUY! He's obviously viewing Riku-san as a girl because of his…shows?** The white side of him said, mentally putting a gag to the other cow spirit. Haru seemed satisfied with the answer, since he went back to the real world.

"-And then I'll never live it down, because I have no idea-!" Rika was suddenly cut off, and looked at the window with such a look with terror, that Hatsuharu was convinced that a masked, chainsaw-wielding murderer paired up with some guy with a bloody hook holding someone's (he was hoping it was Momiji's, so he wouldn't annoy him anymore) head.

_Patter, patter, patter._

Confused, he glanced at the window, but no psychopaths were there, just rain pelting down on the glass. He glanced at the stunned girl again, and started to wave his hand in front of her, trying to get her attention. After about five minute of this, he swung his leg under her, making her fall.

"Guess I can't leave yet," Haru said. Noticing Rika about to protest, he continued, "Rain's too hard, and I have no umbrella." The girl had no choice but to let him stay.

Suddenly, a flash illuminated the room, followed by a large booming sound. With a slightly strangled shriek, Rika jumped for the nearest comfort; in other words, the couch, surrounded by candles and a blanket.

Too bad someone was standing in her way.

Someone named Sohma Hatsuharu.

"OWW! Why the hell did you do THAT for!" Haru yelled, trying to shove the disgruntled girl off of his chest and lap.

"Well, I'm SORRY, for you being in the way!" Rika countered, thanking Buddha that the candles didn't light the room enough for the other to see her blush.

Wanting her to get off, and with some desire to make her suffer, he tried a different tactic. Stroking her back a bit, he was satisfied that she started to stiffen, her eyes wide as those plates Tohru uses.

"Soooooo, Riku, want to stay here or get off of me? I prefer the first option…" he said with an evil grin. Seeing her look of horror and realization, he silently gloated with glee one can only get by mortifying another.

With a shudder, she scrambled off of him, and punched him to the floor.

"Don't be a pervert" Rika mumbled, face to the side.

"Ouch." He calmly climbed back on the couch, careful to stay away from the person (coughRikacough) her deemed a psycho.

'I _really_ should've brought an umbrella' he thought with a sigh. Glancing at the window, he watched the slow _pitter-patter_ of the rain drops fall, occasionally, lightning and thunder struck, but he didn't care.

After about ten minutes of this, he felt something, something _warm_ next to him. With a jerk of surprise, he swerved his head, to meet a frightened looking Rika, clutching his sleeve and her eyes shut. 'What the…' Haru thought with a raised eyebrow.

Again, thunder shook the house, but that didn't make Haru want to jump up in surprise. No, it was a certain girl-pretending-to-be-a-guy who felt the need to jump into his lap that did.

"R-Riku!" Haru exclaimed. But all she did was shake her head, mumbling incoherent words. Leaning forward, he was surprised to what he heard.

"Thunder isn't real... thunder isn't real... thunder isn't real"

"Don't be stupid." He said without hesitation. "Thunder's real, you moron. What do you think that sound was? A dancing panda wielding swords?"

* * *

Where Ever The Gods Are Suppose To Dwell

The fates started rolling on their backs in pain due to the laughter. Yamu happened to pass by, and stopped to watch the fates roll.

"…Freaks…" he said after a while, and left.

* * *

Back To Haru And Rika

She stopped her ramblings, to give him a look that spelt out 'where-the-bloody-hell-did-_that_-come-from?' As thunder came again, she jumped a bit (much to the discomfort of Haru) and buried her face in his shirt.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy!' Haru mentally thought. A bit ticked off by the amount if dense that consumed his brain, both sides of the cow spirit mentally punched him. This, of course, made him lean forward, his head gently bumping to a frightened Rika.

**BAKA! **The black side screamed, slapping him again.

**Now, now, now, that's no way to treat him. **Haru nodded in agreement to the white side.** Haru's just…hold on a minute…yea! You ARE stupid! Can't you see she's freakin' scared of thunder! My GOD, you're a moron!** And with a jab, they both left. This jab, of course, made Haru dive forwards a bit, causing Rika to fall to the floor with a loud _'Thump!'_

"Err…sorry, Hatsuharu. Didn't know what came over me…" Rika said, realizing how long she was in his lap made she blush harder.

'Ohohohohoho…regret running away, now?' it came with a snicker.

'You! I thought you died…' Rika thought, trying to ignore her conscience.

'Nah just felt too tired to nag you…I was also bored of it.'

'That's nice. Now, be bored again, and leave me be!' Rika mentally said. With a cluck of disproval, her conscience left. Attempting to get up from the floor, she was puzzled to why she couldn't. Looking around, she was very, very, _very_ surprised to see that she was once again in Haru's lap.

"It's okay. Never knew you were scared of thunder. My legs fell asleep," was all he said to explain himself. 'Pfft, you're just like Kisa…' he added in mentally.

"Hey! I am NOT afraid-eep!" she squeaked, her clutching to his shirt resumed, even after the latest bout of thunder died down.

'Yep, definitely like Kisa.' He thought with a smile, not entirely mocking, but not entirely warm, either.

'Guess the umbrella wasn't really needed…' he thought after a while.

He spent the rest of the evening sitting there, wondering what kind of guy watched soap operas (dramas!) and was sacred of thunder.

Remembering what the cow spirits called him, he agreed. Rika was kind of girly at times. 'Maybe, he should have been born a girl…' he mused with a smirk.

Rika spent the rest of the evening in Haru's lap, jumping a bit every time thunder decided to rear its head. Afterwards, she would deny any of this happening, with a huge blush on her face, of course.

Several hours later, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji would find themselves a shock: A Rika sleeping in a semi-ball in Haru's lap, with Haru's head resting on her head, and arms around her.

(This, of course, made the dog, cat and rat fall to the floor with shock and Tohru and Momiji gush with match making intent.)

The floor felt very sorry for itself that night, because of the things (and people) that kept on falling on it, not to mention the wax, too. Poor floor.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Darn, fluff is hard!

Mini-Waffle: 6 ½ pages, MY GOSH!

Hitaru: Hehehe…anyways, I'M SORRY, BUT RIKA **CAN'T** be a fox! Why? B/c she doesn't fit a fox's character, and Rika's physical appearances, either. Sorry, guys! But, I wanna thank you guys for the votes! So…here's the new poll!

**Poll for the Animal!**

-A bird (up to me, though)

-Canine (Again, the species up to me, unless convinced other wise)

-Any other animal, but you guys got to say what and why, well…not why, but it'd be nice!

Mini-Waffle: You fail to mention that the fox is over used….

Hitaru: Yea, and the falcon…EPP! Dodges enraged people who voted for fox.

I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Mini-Waffle: Readers, kill her AFTER she finishes the story!

Hitaru: For once, I agree! And it'll be a loooooong time, too. Guess the amount of chapters! Winner gets his/her vote count as double! MOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (And the reason her topic was of the fox is b/c…I like foxes too! Hug's an African desert fox, they're so freakin' cute!)

Mini-Waffle: 7 reviews, please. Oh, and shouldn't you study?

Hitaru: o.o huh? For what?

Mini-Waffle: For your Japanese test.

Hitaru: Oh, yea! I completely forgot! AHH! I'm screwed!

Mini-Waffle: Make little Hitaru over there feel better with a review or two.

Hitaru: (Whimpers) Arg! Got to study!

...And they all walked away


	12. CHAPTER 11

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

_The floor felt very sorry for itself that night, because of the things (and people) that kept on falling on it, not to mention the wax, too. Poor floor._

Chapter 11: Cupids Strike: Weeks, Memories, Thugs, and Hugs !

* * *

_Stomp, stomp, stomp!_

Ahead of the two, a very angry and moody Kyo was stomping home, grumbling something that sounded like death ideas to a certain rat. For the last thirty minutes, he had been doing this, with Momiji laughing nervously and Rika jumping every time Kyo yelled behind him for them to hurry up.

"This…has…got to…stop!" Rika hissed at Momiji, who was presently eating yet another lollypop to calm his nerves. It didn't really work.

"Yes, Kyo's been more grumpy then usual!" Momiji agreed, trying to think of a plan.

"Grumpy! Grumpy my ass! Do YOU live with him? I DO! Every morning and night…Arg! And, the fights with Yuki have been crazy. I swear, if another wall's broken because of him, Shigure's gonna have a heart attack!" Rika complained, yet didn't shout because if she did, she'd be mauled by a very, very, _very_ pissed off Kyo.

"I think…" Momiji began, waving his finished pop around.

"You have a plan?" Rika asked, excited.

"No…I think…I need another lollypop!" Momiji said happily, taking out another one. Unfortunately, he said it a bit too loud for Kyo. Fortunately, Rika got to eat the sour-apple flavored lollypop for the rest of the way home.

* * *

Rika's Room

"We need to know _why_ Kyo's pissed off" Rika suggested, lying on the bed.

"Well…maybe Kyo's mad because Tohru's Yuki's girlfriend!" Momiji said with a bit of a giggle.

"Okay…then, there's no choice…time for us, the match making duo!" Rika said, jumping up with a fist in the air. Seeing that Momiji didn't fly up with the same enthusiasm, instead, he frowned.

"Huh? What's wrong, Momiji?" Rika asked, surprised that the bunny wasn't excited to resume his post of being cupid bunny again.

"Ano…I don't think there's any girl right for him…" Momiji started. 'And, there's the curse…' he mentally added.

"Yea, I guess not much people could put up with his mood swings" Rika agreed. Thinking back for a few minutes, she snapped her fingers in triumph. "How about that psycho girl, with the cat book bag?"

Momiji's head snapped up with a new interest. "You mean Kagura?" With some thought, he too snapped his fingers. "Yea! Kagura-chan is _perfect_ for Kyo! She's the first one to accept him fully!"

"What do you mean?" Rika asked, seeing the look on the rabbit's face, she quickly hushed up. 'Maybe something to do with the curse…' she thought with a slight frown.

"Err, anyways, what's the plan of action?" Momiji said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well…Kyo's like a cat, right?" At this Momiji gave her a strange look, but she ignored it. "And, cat's like familiarity…so…how about…" and with that started to whisper in the rabbit's ear.

* * *

Main House

"Ano…I dunno, Riku-san, Momiji-kun…" Kagura said with a frown. "Kyo…won't be too happy, and I want to give him space, so, so he won't be as mad at me!" the college student defended, at bit melancholy.

"Listen, Kagura-san," Rika began, trying to convince her to agree, "How can he love you back if he doesn't see you? Maybe, you're not in his life enough! Or maybe…you don't love him enough!"

"Whaaaat! I love him too!" Jumping up, her hands curled into fists, she nodded rapidly. "Just tell me what to do to make my Kyo-kun to realize he loves me!" In the background, Momiji and Rika were doing high-fives.

* * *

Next Morning, Conveniently A Saturday

"Stu…stupid rat…" Kyo mumbled, half asleep, rolling over in his futon. Sadly for him, he forgot he was sleeping on the roof, and he was acquainted with gravity and the ground, for the tenth time this week.

"Ow…" Kyo mumbled, propping his body up with and elbow and looking around. He raised an eyebrow; usually, when he fell, Tohru would be running out, talking her head off with concern and shoving an icepack on his head. Looking around again, his frown turned to a scowl when he guessed she was off with that bastard rat. He punched the ground a bit and decided to lie on his stomach.

**A bit jealous?** The cat spirit murmured, with a grin.

"Shove it. Why are YOU smiling? She's off with the rat, you could be pissed, at least" Kyo retorted. He was use to this by now, after a month or two, of course. Remembering when it first happened, he snorted.

_**oO...Flashback...Oo**_

"_Stupid rat..." Kyo mumbled, throwing a kick at the punching bag in front of him. After being dragged and mostly mauled by his cousin, Kagura, he comes home to find Yuki with his arm slung over Tohru's shoulder all nice and comfy. As soon as he was about to blow, Shigure dragged him out the living room._

"_Don't ruin the lovebirds' fun, now, Kyo!" Shigure teased, watching his reaction. He stepped back when Kyo started shaking at his words._

"_L-l-lovebirds!" he sputtered, the orange haired teen shaking. He was about to explode, when he remembered that Tohru was just a room away._

"_I'm off to the Dojo" was all he said before he stomped off. Throwing another punch at the poor bag, he stopped and almost fell to the ground in shock. Was it just him, or did he just hear a hiss at the mention of the rat?_

_**What did that filth do this time?** This time he _really_ did fall._

"_W-who's there!" Kyo shouted, looking around frantically._

_**Cut the dramatics, boy. And here I thought you understood me most, being shunned by the other zodiac members and all…**At this, Kyo's eyes widened._

"_Y-you, the-the cat…?" was all he was able to shutter out._

**_Well, at least you're smarter than the rat's boy…then again; who ever _he_ inspirited was always a bit dumb, if you asked _me**

"_Yeah, that bastard is a stupid girly boy…" Kyo said back, happy that someone _finally_ agreed with him._

**_oO...End Of Flashback...Oo  
_**

**Do you think I'm not, boy? Humph, yet another thing he takes away from you, huh? Why not take off those beads of yours to teach the rat a lesson, hmmm?** He said with a bit of a hiss.

"Tohru's not a thing! And hell no to the bead thing!" Kyo automatically said. As soon as he said it, he shut his mouth. Was…was he acting as if Tohru was a trophy, that he could have won, and rub it in to Yuki's face? No, surely not, but…why did it feel that way?

**No, you love her, I'm sure. **The cat reasoned with a bit of a yawn. He wasn't really a morning spirit.

"I do…" Kyo said back, but the feeling still didn't go away. Hearing footsteps, he thought belonged to Tohru's, he quickly turned on his back. Pushing the laughter of the cat's spirit away, he looked up.

"Oh…my…god…" he managed to gasp out, before he was left trying to get air in his crushed lungs.

"KKKYYYOOO!" Kagura screamed out, crushing him to herself. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Speak to me, Kyooooo!" she pleaded, shaking him.

"Get…o-o-off me…woman!" Kyo wheezed out, trying to push her away. Seeing the rest of the house hold (besides Yuki, he's fast asleep in his cereal), he sighed with relief. Help, at last!

(Few minutes later of Rika tearing her off Kyo's half-mauled body)

"EEHH! K-Kyo! Who hurt you like that!" Kagura exclaimed, trying to go to him again. This caused him to back away a few feet.

"Ano…Kagura-san? YOU did it too him…" Rika replied, with a massive sweat drop.

"Oh…Hehehe…Kyo! Let me make you breakfast!" and dashed off to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she popped back to reveal a massive cat-faced pancake to the group. Seeing Kyo making no move towards it, she shoved it in his mouth.

"I doff wuff iff!" He sputtered. Yet seeing the glint in her eye, he quickly swallowed it. He swallowed a cup of warmed milk, and pointed a finger at her.

"What are you doing here, you woman!"

"Umm, Kyo?" Shigure said cheerfully (but nervously) with a hand behind his head.

"What, dog?" Kyo hissed out.

"She's staying with us. For a week or two…"

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

Next Saturday Morning

"Why me?" Kyo whimpered, banging his head on the table. A hit to the head stopped this.

"Shut-up, baka-neko, some people are trying to eat." Yuki scolded, popping some more rice in his mouth. He cringed a bit and coughed.

"This…is nice, Kagura. Did you make the meal all by yourself?" The boar nodded vigorously.

"I wanted to help out, besides the laundry!"

"That explains a lot!" Shigure piped up. Looking at the warning threat from Rika, he quickly added, "I mean…err…there's no hint of my-err, Yuki's flower's love in this meal! Nor Riku's regular aura of preparation?" He sighed when he saw the sandy-haired girl nod her head in satisfaction.

* * *

Evening

"She has GOT to go!" Kyo exploded, after the twelfth night of waking up to suffocation, food thrown down his throat and all around damage to his poor, poor body.

"Kagura-chan's not that bad, Kyo!" Tohru tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, Tohru's right!" Rika said, adding her two cents. "Her cooking's...umm…better! And she really, really loves you, so just shut-up! She means well."

"No, I won't!" he said, rather pissed off. "Her cooking's terrible; she wants to kill me, and I CAN'T REALLY STAND HER!"

"K-Kyo! How could you be so-so heartless!" Kagura burst out, slamming a cup of milk down hard on the table. She started to sniffle and tear when Rika went toward her to try and comfort the older girl.

"Kyo, you should apologize" she warned, mad. His answer was stomping to the roof. With a sniff, Kagura went upstairs.

* * *

Morning

"Hmmm…what! Damn it, I'm sleeping, go away Kagura!" Kyo burst out, throwing out his arms to fend off the boar's predicted attack. When all that touched his cheek was a slight breeze, he opened an eye. The girl was no where in sight. Instead, Rika was in her place, tapping an impatient foot.

"What'd you want?" Kyo grumbled, blushing a bit at his foolishness.

"Want to know _why_ Kagura isn't here?" she asked.

"Not really. She must've gone home" he replied, still blushing and grumbling.

"Gone, yes. Home, no" Rika said with her brows together. Kyo frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked suspiciously with a frown.

"Her mom called a bit earlier, she never came home went she stormed out yesterday night" She looked at him, as if expecting something.

"What? It's not my fault" Kyo grumbled out, looking to the side. Sensing her unwavering gaze, he shouted out, "What! What do you want me to do, look for the woman!"

Rika still didn't say anything. With a huff, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked suddenly.

"A walk" was the gruff retort. He was about to walk past Rika, when she stopped him.

"Now what?" he snapped.

"Just remember this on you 'walk': Tohru wasn't the first to accept you, Kagura was." With a glare, Kyo stepped back and jumped off the roof. Rika sighed.

"What a stupid cat you are, Kyo," she said, hoping he found her in time.

* * *

Park

"Stupid…Kyo" Kagura sniffed a bit, wiping her eyes. "Stupid…stupid me, I, I should've known better, this plan would work!"

A few yards away, a trio of guys spotted her.

"She's kinda cute…" the first one noted.

"I agree" another said.

"Let's cure her troubles, boys." The last one said, as he stepped toward her.

* * *

With Kyo

"First to accept me? What is he talking about!" Kyo wondered out loud, stomping down a random path. A few early birds (no pun attended) stepped away from the cat.

_**oO...Flashback...Oo**_

"_A-Ano! The cat is my favorite!" a flustered Tohru said, looking up to a surprised Kyo._

**_oO...End Of Flashback...Oo  
_**

"He has no idea what he's talking about, stupid Riku…" Kyo said. Glancing at two kids, a girl and a boy playing in the street, he hurried on, remembering something.

_**oO...Flashback...Oo**_

_A young orange-haired boy waved a stick madly at a rock._

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyya! And the monsta dead!" the boy shouted happily, running to a girl in a summer dress._

"_No, Kyo! Dwagon, the DWAGON'S dead!" she corrected._

"_Heh, sworry, nee-chan!" Kyo chirped, scratching his head in embarrassment. Glancing at the sky, he indicated that he had to go. She nodded in agreement._

"_Let's hold hands, nee-chan!" he happily said, holding out his hand. Without a second's hesitation, she grabbed his hand, and off they went._

**_oO...End Of Flashback...Oo  
_**

…_Kagura was…_

…_Kagura was…_

…_Kagura…_

He increased his pace.

"Kagura…" he murmured, starting to run.

* * *

Park

"Hey pretty thing…" glancing up, Kagura's eyes widened at the trio of boys surrounding her.

'Eep!' she mentally squeaked out.

* * *

With Kyo

"What the…" Kyo said, squinting ahead of him. Three guys clustering around a bench didn't bother him.

It was three guys clustering around a bench with _Kagura_ on it was what bothered him.

"Hey, get away from her, bastards!" Kyo shouted out, rushing to her rescue. Seeing that they weren't moving any time soon, the cat aimed a kick at one of them.

"Watch it, kid…" a blond boy said, cracking his knuckles. He went spiraling twenty yards back, with a little nudge from Kyo, of course.

"K-Kyo…" Kagura stammered out, when her long time love took her by the wrist and started to drag her away from the little heap of beaten guys.

"What? Why, why did you do that?" Kagura questioned. All he did was grunt in return.

After awhile of walking in silence, he stopped suddenly, causing the boar to bump into him. She would have fallen, if it wasn't for his hold on her wrist.

"Kyo, I…" but the rest died down when he whirled around. 'No way…' Kagura's eyes widened when she felt arms go around her. 'A-a hug' she thought in a daze, sure she was imagining it.

"Don't…don't do that again" Kyo said gruffly, before giving her a quick, if not awkward, kiss on the forehead. Realizing what he meant, she hugged him back, tearing a bit in the eyes.

"O-oh K-Kyo…" Kagura started, feeling hull of happiness, "I-I LOOOOOOOOVVVEEE YOU TOOOOOOOOOO!" and proceeded to shake him and acquaint him to the lovely sandbox in back of them, fifty meters away.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Hehehe, a little twist in the end!

Mini-Waffle: 9 pages, MY GOSH!

Hitaru: What up with you and counting how much I write?

Mini-Waffle: (Shrugs) I dunno….and, this is for… TeenAnimeLover, I AM NOT A BOY! I'm a girl!

**Poll for the Animal!**

-A bird (up to me, though) **2**

-Canine (Again, the species up to me, unless convinced other wise) **3**

-Any other animal, but you guys got to say what and why, well…not why, but it'd be nice! **1 (leopard)**

Hitaru: 'Kay, guys, VOTE! The first one to get um….10 votes, I guess, wins.

Mini-Waffle: Oh, and TeenAnimeLover, it's not 15 chapters, MORE.

Hitaru: Anything else to say? Hmmm…oh! Next is some nice fluff between Rika & Haru! They might transform, but ONLY if you vote, people!

Mini-Waffle: No double voting.

Hitaru: Yeah! And umm…10 votes, so you HAVE to vote! BAWAHAHAHAHA!

Mini-Waffle: oO

Hitaru: (sweat drops) Hehehe…over dramatic?

Mini-Waffle: (backs away)

Hitaru: (sighs) well, see you next time!

...And they all walked away


	13. Christmas Special!

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

Christmas carol: 

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Rika and Momiji both shouted happily, waving their arms in merriment. The others greeted back, but not as…hyper.

"Hey, hey! Sing a song, Riku! Show them that song we made up!" Rika looked startled

"Ehh! Are you sure?" With a jolly nod, Rika turned to Tohru.

"Tohru-chan, wanna hear a Christmas Carol?" The brunette just smiled warmly

"I've never heard one yet, Riku! Of course I would!" Clapping her hands in excitement, Rika closed her eyes and began in her soft singing voice:

"On the first day of Christmas Ha'ri gave to me…One needle shot!

On the second day of Christmas, Kagura gave to me…Two cat-shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the third day of Christmas, Hiro gave to me…Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the fourth day of Christmas, Hanna-chan gave to me…Four poisonous stares,

Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the fifth day of Christmas, Tohru gave to me…five picture frames,

Four poisonous stares,

Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the sixth day of Christmas, Kyo gave to me…six right hooks,

Five picture frames,

Four poisonous stares,

Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the seventh day of Christmas, Ayame gave to me…seven frilly dresses,

Six right hooks,

Five picture frames,

Four poisonous stares,

Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the eighth day of Christmas, Yuki gave to me…eight princely smiles,

Seven frilly dresses,

Six right hooks,

Five picture frames,

Four poisonous stares,

Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the ninth day of Christmas, Shigure gave to me…nine pervert grins,

Eight princely smiles,

Seven frilly dresses,

Six right hooks,

Five picture frames,

Four poisonous stares,

Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the tenth day of Christmas, Kisa gave to me…ten shutters,

Nine pervert grins,

Eight princely smiles,

Seven frilly dresses,

Six right hooks,

Five picture frames,

Four poisonous stares,

Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Haru gave to me…eleven chokers,

Ten shutters,

Nine pervert grins,

Eight princely smiles,

Seven frilly dresses,

Six right hooks,

Five picture frames,

Four poisonous stares,

Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Momiji gave to me…twelve lollipops,

Eleven chokers,

Ten shutters,

Nine pervert grins,

Eight princely smiles,

Seven frilly dresses,

Six right hooks,

Five picture frames,

Four poisonous stares,

Three cold hard glares,

Two cat shaped bags,

And one needle shot!"

As the girl finished, she opened her eyes to see something interesting:

One Yuki smiling glaring daggers at the cat, not noticing anything else,

Kyo, for some strange reason, shoved through the ceiling with his head out of view and the rest of him dangling

Momiji running away,

And

For Shigure trying to get Tohru under the mistletoe.

'Best Christmas ever!' Rika silently thought at the scene that seemed so normal to her now.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Hiya! Just thought I'd give you people a Christmas gift before I give you the next chappy! I'm still waiting on those votes! AND NO, this has nothing to do with the plot of the story! It's a side thing. Hurray!

Mini-Waffle: Yea, hurry up. Oh, and Merry Christmas.

Hitaru: Not for me! I just heard, school! Nooooooooo!

Mini-Waffle: Poor you.

Hitaru: I know! But, don't worry, I'm two-thirds done with chap. 12! Hurray! Lol. Damn High school!

Mini-Waffle: Well, once again, Merry Christmas and everything else there is!

Hitaru: Wait…today's Christmas! I thought it was Halloween…no wonder people looked at me weird when I said it….

Mini-Waffle: (Sweat drop) See what I have to deal with, folks?

...And they all walked away


	14. CHAPTER 12

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

-.-

RECAP:

"_O-oh K-Kyo…" Kagura started, feeling hull of happiness, "I-I LOOOOOOOOVVVEEE YOU TOOOOOOOOOO!" and proceeded to shake him and acquaint him to the lovely sandbox in back of them, fifty meters away._

Chapter 12: Vacations, Motorcycles, Nights, and Poofs !

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" Rika groaned, slamming her head against the nearest solid object. Which happened to be the ground; the very cold, hard, snowy ground.

"Pfft, maybe if you do that enough times, you'll have a concussion" Haru offered politely, kicking a stone absentmindedly. The girl just glared at him. Looking back at the empty road in front and behind them, with the gas station to the left, she groaned again.

* * *

A Day Ago

"Yes!" Momiji nodded his head vigorously to his cousins and friends. "We're going on vacation, for News Years!"

"Really? Where?" Rika asked, looking up from her textbook.

"A resort in the mountains!" Momiji answered back happily, bouncing with excitement.

"Heh! B-but, I can't go! I-I mean, you already treated me to the spa and-and the mountains! I don't want to be a bother! Please, you've done so much for me, already!" Tohru said, waving her hands in surprise. Momiji just stared at her with pleading eyes.

"B-but…I thought Tohru would be happy!" Shigure caught on and started speaking as well.

"Tohru, it would be even more saddening if Momiji's efforts go to waste…" At hearing this, Tohru shot up and automatically agreed. After a few minutes of listening to her ramble on how grateful she was, Yuki dragged her to his secret base to pick the leeks for dinner.

* * *

Back To The Present

"Damn it…" Rika grumbled, hanging the phone up with a slam. Haru just blinked a bit.

"What did sensei say?" he asked. Rika shot a death glare at the payphone in front of her.

"He says that he'll drive us there tomorrow, since they arrived already" she answered with gritted teeth. 'How could they NOT notice two people missing!' she thought angrily.

"So we're going to stay here, then?" Haru asked with some more blinking.

"No, we're going to fly there, smarty" Rika replied with sarcasm.

"Or we can just drive there" Haru suggested, nodding to a motorcycle a few feet away from them. The girl just gave him with an are-you-kidding-me look.

"It's not yours."

"So?"

"You're underage."

"So? And I look older that YOU do."

"You don't even know how to drive it."

"So?"

"'S-so'! So, if we get on-which is STEALING- you'll kill us!" Rika yelled in frustration, throwing her hands into the air. Haru just walked over to it, swinging a leg over the seat. He turned the key which magically appeared into the keyhole, making it rev up. He glanced back with a triumphant smirk. She approached slowly, as if making sure it wouldn't hurt her if she went near it to fast.

"B-but, you don't even know how to ride it!" Rika said, arms clenched; Haru shook his head in disagreement. "I rode something like this before, don't worry." 'Well, bikes are close to these things, right?' he thought silently, thinking the year-older teenager in front of him wouldn't want to know that.

As Rika was about to bring up the point that it WASN'T theirs, the door to the measly dinner slammed open, and a fat man jogged up, yelling that'd he'd call the police on them. With a start, the girl jumped behind Haru, grabbing his waist just in time as he started the engine and drove down the dark road, leaving gravel flying behind them.

Pressing herself closer to Hatsuharu so she wouldn't be flung off, she screamed out, hoping he would hear her over the wind that flew past both their ears:

"SHOMA HATSUHARUUU! SLOW DOOOOOWWWWNNN!"

* * *

A Sadly Misplaced Telephone Pole Later

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" Rika exclaimed, thanking all the gods and beyond that her neck didn't break from the impact of that sadly misplaced pole, bent in an odd shape due to the motorcycle that ran into it. The fact that the bi-colored haired boy in front of him wasn't harmed either didn't really give her joy.

She slid her gaze to Haru as he stood up, brushed himself of the invisible dust, cracked his neck and blinked a bit before informing the world his thoughts.

"Ouch." 'If I had the strength,' she reasoned, 'I'd kill him. Now.'

She was snapped out of her plot of dunking him in flaming barbeque sauce when Haru started dragging her towards the right. Glancing forward, she saw a two-story motel.

As they made the way to the counter, Rika was about to ring the bell when a large, greasy hand slapped her away. Startled, she looked up to see a middle age balding man hold a beer and wearing a pink apron covered in that night's dinner.

"Can I help yous two?" He slurred, glaring at them both.

"Yes, two rooms, please" Haru said patiently, ignoring the gaping Rika.

"Only one left." He informed gruffly.

"How about one room with two beds then?" Haru asked, extremely bored.

"Out of those" he retorted curtly.

"What do you have then!" Rika exclaimed. Seeing the two males look her way, she squeaked and clamped her mouth shut with a hand.

"One room, one bed" he bluntly said, still eyeing the flustered girl.

Sighing in some defeat, Hatsuharu nodded. "We'll take that, then."

"'Kay, pay up front yous two" he said, holding up a hand for the payment. Haru swung to face the girl.

"Do you have money?" Rika glanced at him with a disbelieving look and took out her wallet. As they walked to their rooms, she sniffed, patting the now empty thing. "I hate you" she said, casting a glare at him.

Still saying nothing, he opened a door and walked into a smallish room with cream colored walls, tan carpeting, a chair to the side, a door that probably led to a bathroom and at the very center against the wall was a bed. He turned and said,

"Who gets the bed?" Rika looked at him, then to the bed, back again and to the bed once more. Shrugging she sighed and pointed at him.

"Take it because you're younger. I'll sleep in the chair" and with that, walked over to the door to change clothes. As she came out ten minutes later, she saw Haru just standing there, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and slumped into the armchair. Five seconds later, she turned in it. Still staring at her, Haru was in shock. 'No fight?' he thought, surprised. Walking up to the girl that was trying to get comfortable, he shook her, earning an unfocused glare.

"What do you want?" she complained, shrugging off the hand.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, now go away."

"One-hundred percent?"

"Yes, now go to sleep!"

"No doubt?" he prodded again, wondering if she hit her head when they slammed into the pole outside.

"Yes! Now leave! I'm really tired, okay? So, just sleep, or something!" she exploded, trying to shoo him away. When he didn't move, she groaned and turned her back to him, hoping he'd get the clue. After about five minutes, he too went into the bathroom to change. When he finally got out, he glanced over to see that his companion was asleep, although still visibly uncomfortable. Ignoring her, he headed to the bed and sunk into the covers. Turning his back to her, he drifted off to sleep.

Until…

**Hey, hey! Wake-up, moron! ** The black side of him screamed.

"**Yes! Wake-up, please!** The white side of him agreed, shaking him mentally. Snapping his eyes open, he growled.

'What!' he thought annoyed at the spirits.

**You're a conceited jerk!** The white side scolded while the black nodded in agreement.

'What! How!' he grunted, glancing to see if Rika woke up from the noise. She didn't, in fact, he thought, she looked cold.

**Damn right! Go and help her!** Blackie side of him said, kicking him. Haru, ignoring the obvious misuse of pronouns (well, to his point of view really), got up and strolled over to the girl. Standing over her, he examined her shivering, her hair falling softly onto her face and her even breathing. Did he really want to wake this figure in front of him up to face a teenager-turned-demon wielding fists of pain? No, not really.

**Just do it!** Both sides yelled, waving threatening hooves. Shaking his head, he scooped the still slumbering teenager and dumped her onto the bed, much to the dismay of the cow spirits.

**No! You'll wake her up!**

"But he's still asleep" Haru reasoned, use to the spirit's confusion of pronouns after weeks of it. Seeing that the boy was right, both Blackie and Whitey shut-up, going silently back into the corner of his mind. Lying next to the slumbering girl, he sighed, and turned his back to Rika.

'I really don't want to wake-up in the morning….' Haru thought, rubbing his exposed ear in advance of Rika's predicted scream of surprise. Blinking slowly, he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Next Morning

Rika's POV

Hmm…what a comfortable chair, even has a pillow… I thought, snuggling closer to my moving pillow. I froze, startled.

Wait a second…

Pillows don't move…

And they aren't warm…

They don't make a strange constant 'thumping' either…

Nor do they rustle when someone, like me, moves closer…

I slightly opened tired eyes to the light that met my face. Groaning a bit, I forgot my previous thoughts and moved upward, but once again stopped when I felt a slight breeze and remembered that the chair wasn't anywhere near the window last night…

And now that I think about it, the chair didn't have a pillow either.

And I DEFINITLY can't spread out on a chair like this. Trying to move my arms up, I stopped when I realized, I _couldn't_. Looking down, I saw arms wrapped around me.

I was sure I only had one pair of arms, not two…

And I don't wear rings or anything…wait a second, I know those rings…I felt my eyes hurt from the way I widened them.

Oh hell no…Looking up, I froze like ice at what met my eyes.

There, in front of me, only a few millimeters away, loomed the face of Hatsuharu.

Sohma Hatsuharu.

Dear Buddha.

Save me.

Or at least make sure he doesn't wake up! Squirming, I tried to wiggle out of his grip. Damn it, that cow's grip tightened.

Oh WHY me! Trying to calm myself, I thought of something else, ANYTHING else.

The sky is blue.

I'm cursed and really a girl.

The grass is green…most of the time.

I somehow woke up in Hatsuharu's arms.

Damn it; wasn't suppose to think that!

Well, at least we're not any more tangled. I thought grimly, shifting my legs. I stopped when I felt friction that wasn't just the bed. Hesitantly, I raised the blanket above a few inches and gasped, turning red.

Why me? Why are my legs around him like that! And-and-and-I broke out of my thoughts when I heard a sigh. Was he…?

Yes he was.

Hatsuharu was waking up. Turning my face upwards once again, I met unsure eyes staring at the ceiling, then turning to the window, his face adorned with a scowl. Then his gaze drifted downwards…

Oh shit.

* * *

Hatsuharu's POV

**Hey, hey! Wake-up sleeping beauty!** Whitey part of me said, in the background of my mind, I heard evil snickering. Damn it, now what happened? I opened my eyes to barely a squint, wonder for a few seconds why the sky was so…tan; a dirty tan at that.

Oh wait, that's the ceiling. I thought, remembering about the whole motel thing. Shifting my head slightly, I scowled, wishing I didn't. Stupid, stupid, stupid window I mentally cursed.

**Why'd we inhabit a dumb one?** Blackie side of the cow spirit asked to Whitey.

**Now, now, that's just harsh. We ALWAYS get the erm…_challenged_ ones. But that doesn't mean he's dumb. He just can't seem to comprehend that there's extra body weight on him, 'tis all.**

At this, my eyebrows shot up a bit. Now that I think about, I do feel a bit…_heavy_.

Gingerly lowering my head, I stopped when my face brushed something soft.

My lips brushed something soft.

What the hell? Blinking a bit, my eyes met a pair of extremely widened sandy colored irises.

Then I noticed how red the face was. I opened my mouth a bit to ask what was wrong, when my brows furrowed. Why couldn't I open my mouth?

The mental hoof-smack from both sides of the cow spirit made me duck my head further.

As Riku's eye's widened, I realized why.

My eyes widened enough to rival those large orbs of his right now.

Oh shit.

I'm kissing the guy.

Haruka Riku.

Damn it. I _knew _I wouldn't want to wake-up yesterday night!

* * *

Normal POV

With a strangled shriek, the flustered girl broke away from the other's loosened grip (from shock). Smacking him, she instantly turned her back to him, holing her face in her hands.

"The shame…" she mourned. 'My first! My first and only first kiss! NO!' The Rika silently wailed red in the face.

Haru just sat there dazed. As he slowly snapped back, he raised his fingers to his lips.

"I… kissed a boy…" he said slowly, tasting the statement in his mouth. Upon hearing this, Rika darted up and dashed to the bathroom, declaring she was going to take a shower. Haru just sat there, waiting for the statement to actually sink in.

Five seconds later:

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

With a sigh, Haru somehow rolled off the bed and lumbered over to the closet. He really hoped that there were extra guy clothes in there. As his cow head bumped into the doorknob, he sighed in frustration.

He couldn't open the closet.

Damn it.

He had not thumbs.

* * *

Bathroom

The being stood in the middle of the tiled room. Sadly, she raised her new limbs.

'How could I forget that I turn into this?' She thought with a defeated sigh.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: And the winner of the contest….!

Mini-Waffle: **TeenAnimeLover**!

Hitaru: Lol. Not enough votes, people!

**Poll for the Animal!**

-A bird (up to me, though) **4**

-Canine (Again, the species up to me, unless convinced other wise) 4

-Any other animal, but you guys got to say what and why, well…not why, but it'd be nice! **3 (leopard)**

Mini-Waffle: That was some weird fluff...

Hitaru: No it wasn't! It had humor, some drama…and more humor! And besides, I wanted to remind everyone who might have forgotten Rika being cursed and all…

Mini-Waffle: Who would forget that!

Hitaru: (sweat drops) Hehehe…Good question…cough…now! 8 reviews!

Mini-Waffle: Hopefully, she'll squeeze one more before the year ends.

Hitaru: Thanks for your faith in my ability, Mini-Waffle.

...And they all walked away


	15. CHAPTER 13

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

_The being stood in the middle of the tiled room. Sadly, she raised her new limbs._

'_How could I forget that I turn into this?' She thought with a defeated sigh._

Chapter 13: Cupids Strike: Tigers, Sheep, Fan-Girls, and Pecks !

* * *

The door banged open with a loud thud, revealing what appeared to be a boy with sandy colored hair. Behind him was followed by another guy with black-and-white hair and strangely enough…behind him was yet another man in a…kimono?

"Eh, but-but, Riku-kun!" the man in the kimono said with a pout, "I said I was sorry, didn't I?" The other just growled in response.

"Don't worry about him, he's just moody" the bi-colored haired boy said, patting the older man with sympathy.

"Shut-up, Haru! And Shigure, how they hell could you NOT see that two people were missing!" the frustrated girl vented, waving her fist in the air. Without waiting for an answer, she quickly sauntered into the hallway and into the lounge. As she passed a group of kids, she glanced back. 'Did I just see orange hair…?' she questioned silently before turning fully to see.

In front of her was a group of boys laughing and poking a sobbing girl about seven or eight with something. Rika grimaced at the scene before her.

_**oO...Flashback...Oo**_

"_Hehehehe...come on! It's **her**!" someone said in hushed tones._

"_Oooh, where, where!" another screamed out with glee. They approached a little figure in torn clothes; she shrunk away to the approaching figures._

"_Freak!"_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Monster, you're a monster!"_

"_A demon, haha, demon-girl, demon-girl!"_

**_oO...End Of Flashback...Oo_**

Rika clenched and unclenched her hands, trying to not lunge at any of the boys. She restrained, knowing what would happen if she accidentally hugged them…

Instead, she walked briskly behind the boys. Upon hearing the girl's soft cries, her anger doubled. She hated seeing a crying girl like this. It reminded her of too many unloved memories. Cracking her neck, she was inwardly glad that it caught the boys' attention. Cracking her knuckles slowly, she questioned,

"Neh, boys, what 'cha doing with her?" Turning around, the boys saw something very unpleasant: a pissed off Rika with an aura that spelled out **I-WILL-KILL-YOU**. With some alarmed squeaks, they scampered off, pushing each one another out of the way to get away from the two as fast as possible. She sighed, 'what wimps.'

Turning away from the still running punks, she put her hands to her hips and regarded the petite figure in front of her. The little girl still continued to cry, as Rika neared her, she saw the orange haired girl tensed up, as if waiting for the oncoming assault, growling a bit, she gingerly picked her up, and carried her out of the room.

She almost stopped when a pair of arms went around her neck, but continued on. 'Where should I take her?' Rika silently thought. Thinking a bit more, she mentally shrugged. 'Just give the kid to Tohru; she's better at this stuff.'

With her plan set, she turned, remembering that Tohru was the other way.

After a few more steps, Rika heard a timid sigh.

"Thank-you, Haru…" was whispered. Once again, she stopped.

"You know Hatsuharu…?" The sandy haired teen asked. Now Rika heard a gasped.

'Eh? This little girl knows Hatsuharu?' Rika thought, befuddled, but, that didn't matter, she reasoned. If she knew that jerk, she'd know Tohru as well.

There was a high pitched 'eep!', as the teenager glanced down; her sandy eyes met two large orange orbs. Rika continued to look in confusion as the little girl jerked away, trying to get out of her grasp. Still befuddled, she carefully lowered the carrot-top to the ground, and stayed in kneeling position.

"What's wrong?" Rika whispered, hoping that it'd calm the girl down. Luckily, it did; sniffing a bit, she looked up to the older girl.

"A-a-ano…Gomen…" she apologized, bowing a bit. "I-I was rude to you before, umm…" Rika smiled softly at her soft, sheepish voice.

"Haruka Riku, little girl" Rika offered. A smile appeared on the kid's face.

"H-hai, Riku-nii-san, thanks a lot!" Riku grinned at this. 'This is a first…' she silently reflected, not knowing what to do. After all, this was the first time someone called her 'brother'. She chuckled softly at this, patting her head, Rika offered another smile.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kisa, Sohma Kisa, nii-san" at this, the patting stopped. As Kisa peered at Rika's shocked face. Gingerly, she asked,

"Nii-san?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Rika slipped out another smile and picked her up.

"Neh, Kisa, if you know that cow, you must know Tohru, right?" Upon hearing Tohru's name, Kisa smiled happily, shaking her head vigorously.

"Well, I'll take you to her, okay?", and started to proceed down the halls with Kisa's slim arms around her neck.

* * *

In Another Hallway

"So, are you saying that you actually _own_ the room, Kyo? You must be rich, then. Because if you own this room, you obviously would own this resort…" a young boy with tanned hair drawled out with a smirk. The other just fumed.

"GET OUT, BRAT!" Kyo yelled, shoving him out the door, slamming it in his face.

"Such a hypocrite, you're telling me not to be rude when you yourself, is rude…A pity…" Hiro said with a shrug and stepped into the hallway, looking for someone. In honest truth, he wouldn't have been here if not for the certain person…

**_oO...Flashback...Oo_**

"_What is that rabbit thinking? Going to a resort, stupid..." Hiro huffed out, crinkling it into a ball and throwing it behind his back. Kisa just looked at it with curiosity._

"_I'm not going, any-" He continued, but was interrupted._

"_Ano…I want to go…" Kisa said, picking the invitation up._

"_Let's go." Hiro said bluntly_

_**oO...End Of Flashback..Oo**_

Passing a pair, Hiro stuffed his hands into his pockets. 'How shameful, carrying that kid like that…' He thought. He stopped when he heard their voices and what they were saying.

"Neh, do you know where Tohru, is? I just got here; if you don't know, we'll just find Kyo, or something." a guy's voice, Hiro thought with narrowed eyes. 'That woman, AGAIN!' Hiro clenched his hands in annoyance at the mention of her.

"Yo, I heard my name, what's-oh, there you are! Where the hell were you and Haru!" Kyo's voiced came up.

"Shut-up, baka-neko. Hey, wait! Where's Tohru?" The first person asked. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Down two rooms, why?"

"Because, I gotta bring this kid to her." Was the quick response. The sound of a door closed, and 'the little girl's' voice piped up.

"Nii-san, what's Kyo talking about?" The little girl said in Kisa's voice responded. Hiro huffed at that, 'not even knowing where to go? How stupid!'

'Wait…Kisa's voice? NII-SAN!' he screamed mentally in panic, whirling around, his jaw went slack at the scene before him.

There, with their backs to him, was someone he didn't know, but he knew that it was a _guy_. And he was carrying someone extremely familiar; her arms were around his neck as well.

"K-Kisa…" Hiro gasped, still shocked. 'H-how? She's-she-she's hugging…but…why?' his mind shuttered, when the pair turned around, his mind blanked.

"Hmmm…?" The teenage boy said, cocking his head to an angle. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Hiro-kun…" Kisa said softly. The boy's insides squirmed a bit at her voice. She sounded so…happy. 'But…not because of me' he reflected with a frown. It came out as a scowl.

"Huh? You know this boy, Kisa?" The girl in her arms nodded. Hiro stared in horror.

"What are you doing, Kisa!" Hiro burst out, pointing an accusing finger to the sandy-haired teen. Rika blinked in response.

But then her eyes narrowed.

"It's rude to point, you know." Hiro snorted, not lowering his arm.

"So, now you're going to lecture me on manners? When you don't even know who I am, or if, in reality, I'm one of the most well-mannered boys you'll ever meet? It's very poor of you to just _assume_ that-"

"Now you're just rambling." Rika cut in. Kisa looked at Hiro then at Rika. She shook her shoulder and indicated that she wanted to get down. As her feet touched the ground, she turned to the boy.

"H-Hiro-kun…please don't say that…Riku-nii-san…he's very kind" Kisa timidly said. In a huff, Hiro turned around and stomped out, as if they didn't exist. Kisa lowered her head in defeat as the sound of his footsteps faded away.

Seeing this little scene, Rika scowled, grabbed Kisa's hand and walked her to Tohru's room. Knocking on the door to reveal a smiling Tohru, she pushed Kisa into her trusting hands and walked out, looking for a certain boy named Hiro…

As she entered the lounge, the first thing she met was girls.

Lots of girls.

Girls that thought she looked cute as Rika and Kisa walked pass them.

Girls that were milling around for her.

In other words…

Fan girls.

Upon seeing the sandy haired girl entered the room, they all squealed.

Rika just looked at the fast-paced-approaching-lost-likely-hormone-driven-girls.

She then turned and ran.

While screaming in terror, of course.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Cafeteria

There he was, drowning his troubles in his drink. Not beer, heavens, no; he was much too young for _that_. No, instead, it was milk. Whole 2 percent milk. He was daring, alright.

A few tables away sat a moody looking Hiro with his arms crossed in front of him in annoyance.

'It was one thing, that _woman_.' He thought, growling.

'But now that GUY!' the middle schooled thought, lashing out yet another growl. Deep down, he knew that Kisa's affection towards Tohru was purely sisterly. That and only that, but, with this-this 'nii-san', this RIKU, whoever he was, Hiro wouldn't and couldn't stand for it.

"Damn it. I should never have gone to this dump." Hiro said out loud with a scowl. Hearing the chair next to him scrape across the floor, he looked up to see his older cousin, Hatsuharu. Hiro's scowl did not disappear. It might have intensified.

"Don't say that in front of Kisa, or you'll make her sad. You've been trying, too, so if you don't want all that hard work to vanish…" He trailed off, taking a gulp of hot chocolate.

"Pfft, like it matters" was the grumbled reply, but the pair both knew that it did. A lot.

"And besides, what you're thinking would suggest Riku being a pedophile." Haru added, setting the mug down.

"What kind of moron are you? To think that I would think that, stupid cow" Hiro grunted, turning his head to the side. The older one just shook his head silently. 'Will he ever learn?'

Suddenly, the two's attention were caught by a screaming fellow galloping pass at Marc 5. A certain sandy colored with rusty streaked hair fellow, that is. Haru rolled his eyes.

"Time to save him. Again." Haru sighed, getting up to walk after the poor girl. Hiro huffed at his statement and glared angrily at Haru's disappearing figure.

"_So if you don't want all that hard work to vanish…"_

"Yea, yea, I know" the little sheep said, his head hung down a bit in shame. 'How could I had been so, so stupid?' He thought, sadly, 'I tried…all for Kisa, but in the end…In the end, I'm acting just like what I am; a kid, a bratty kid. A moron.'

"Always…always the same. I'll never change…a moron. In the end…just…an incapable moron…" Hiro fiercely whispered to himself, clenched fist covering his slightly watering eyes. He stumbled down the dark spirally steps of self-pity. Every step he took was suffocating; every breath he breathed was crushing his lungs.

He was an immature brat.

He was just a boy with a smart mouth.

He was…

He was _worthless_.

"Damn it!" he muttered out loudly, bitterly. A rustle from under the clothed table snapped him out of his trance of self-pity. Out came Rika's sandy haired head. She was looking up at the boy.

"You should really stop that self-pity crap. If Kisa sees you, she'll be sad" the teenager stated. She propped her head up with her hand.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, you hypocrite." It shot out of his mouth like a darting snake. Realizing that, yet again, he insulted someone, he hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Rika sighed at the sight.

"Look, a bit of self-pity is nice and all, but, seriously, you're being over dramatic. You can't be all _that_ bad, if Kisa still cares about you, you know? You're still, like what, twelve or something? Of course you'll still be bratty, wait a couple of years to grow out of it then!" Rika tried to explain. She groaned in frustration when she saw that it wasn't sinking in. Sighing, she slid back under the table.

Seeing this, Hiro raised an eyebrow and kicked under the table. A smirk of mirth slowly spread onto his face when he heard a thump and cry of pain. Rika's head shot out in anger.

"What the heck was THAT for!" she nearly shouted.

"Why are you under the table, moron?" Hiro countered back. He grew irritated as Rika's face turned into a 'what-are-you-stupid?' look.

"From the fan girls, duh" and slide back under the table cloth. Hiro snorted in disgust. Just then, a girl with black hair dyed with red ran up to Hiro. Her pigtails bounced in some sort of excitement.

"Have you seen this _really_ cute looking guy? You know, lanky, and, and, _really, really_ awesome colored hair? Like-like sandy brown almost! It's sooo cute! So, did you? Did you?" She rattled on, Hiro shut out the rest when the girl started praising Rika's feet. Glaring up at the annoying person, he lifted up the covers to reveal…

…Nothing?

"Hiro, you JACK-ASS!" Rika accused over her shoulder. As the pigtailed girl squealed in delight, Rika sped up faster, but not without throwing Hiro death threats that, for some strange reason, involved a spork and ham.

Hiro smirked with mirth and got up. Passing a slightly older boy drowning his sorrows with milk, he grimaced. 'Was I like that?' he thought with a scrunched nose. Walking down the light halls of the resort, Hiro nodded a bit. Although he'd never say it aloud, he had to say, Rika's words were right-'but to an extent!' he mentally argued. He stopped the shuffle of his feet when he nearly ran into a surprised looking Kisa. Hiro mentally cursed himself for being so absentminded.

"I…I'm sorry…" He mumbled, eyes cast down, hoping that the little tiger knew that the apology was meant for more then just nearly running into her.

"H-Hiro-kun…" Kisa stammered, clutching her hands together in front of her. Hiro's brows furrowed in confusion, looking to her face, he was surprised that to see her expression. It wasn't the blush that threw him off, but the nervous expression clear in her eyes. Never had those eyes been directed at _him_. 'W-what in the world did I DO!' Hiro mentally screamed, panic rising to every fiber of his twelve-year-old being.

His panic subsided rather quickly, though, when Kisa went to her tip toes and lightly pecked his on the cheek. Although panic was cleared, confusion, slight embarrassment and all around bliss was replaced. But mostly confusion.

"K-Kisa…" He managed to splutter out. She gave a timid smile and said,

"Mistletoe," and continued to fidget with her fingers until she walked away, amazed at her own daring.

* * *

Hallway

"Feh, who knew Hiro, was so…dense? You'd think he'd look UP and realize that there is NO mistletoe." Rika muttered under her breath, peering around the corner at the blushing boy. Next to her, Kisa looked up in confusion.

"Ano…is Hiro mad, Rika-nii-san?" Rika chuckled.

"Don't you remember what I told you ten minutes ago, Kisa? When you smile at him, it'll make him smile, like…like food to a starving man!" Kisa blinked innocently.

"Demo…why a kiss?"

"Because…you're sooooo cute!" Rika squealed happily, hugging Kisa with joy. 'And I wanted Hiro to SUFFER!' she added mentally.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW THAT'S SOOOOOOO CUUUUTE!" Rika released the girl and whirled around. She paled at the mass number of fan girls that was squealing about five feet away from them.

"Holy sh-RUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs, screaming in terror. She dragged the tiger behind her, in fear of that they'd do to the poor little girl.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: (Humming while cooking fish and chips)

Mini-Waffle: (Sweat-drops) Umm…what in hell's name are you DOING?

Hitaru: Hmmm….? Oh, this? (holds up food) Well, you see, I got a flame thing, and I said I'd make fish 'n chips if it happened.

Mini-Waffle: Exactly WHO flamed you?

Hitaru: (Shrugs) The hell I know! Just some '!' Then again, I was never a HUGE fan of the pairing either. But, I tolerate. Even if in the manga she gets wi-!

Mini-Waffle: MORON! You might SPOIL it!

Hitaru: Hehe…woops, sorry, folks! And ways, Rika **CAN'T **be the fox! Her personality doesn't fit, it's over used, and I have NEVER seen a sandy colored fox IN MY LIFE. Sorry, guys!

**Poll for the Animal!**

-A bird (up to me, though) **5**

-Canine (Again, the species up to me, unless convinced other wise) **6**

-Any other animal, but you guys got to say what and why, well…not why, but it'd be nice! **4 (leopard)**

Mini-Waffle: Nice…dog might win, you know…

Hitaru: And I was hoping for the fish idea…just joking!

Mini-Waffle: So, umm…9 reviews, why not?

Hitaru: OH MY GOSH! I just realized, 99 REVIEWS! WOOT! I can't wait for the 100th!

Mini-Waffle: You have no life, seriously, man.

Hitaru: (pouts) meanie! Anyway, I'VE GOT MIDTERMS! So, up-dates will be even SLOWER, sorry! Like I said, blame school!

Mini-Waffle: Oh yes, and give an extra review for Hitaru, a belated b-day gift.

Hitaru: Yea! It was on the 4th, I was HOPING to up-date then, but, once again, school. ToT

Mini-Waffle: And, she just found out someone has the same b-day as her! So…

Hitaru & Mini-Waffle: **_HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, crimson moonlight and bloody rain!_** :D And to me, of course, lol.

...And they all walked away


	16. CHAPTER 14

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

-.-

RECAP:

"_Holy sh-RUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs, screaming in terror. She dragged the tiger behind her, in fear of that they'd do to the poor little girl._

Chapter 14: Dragons, Meetings, Receipts, and Snakes !

* * *

"Ugh…" The exhausted figure under her covers groaned; she numbly lifted the covers to her chin, hoping it would shield her from the cold she was feeling. It didn't, of course. Her headache increased threefold when a timid knock on her door was heard.

"Riku?" Tohru voiced out through the door. 'Sounds worried…' Rika thought in a daze, her mind was on the border between reality and dream; she tried sluggishly to distinguish the voice. In her mind, it belonged to a silhouette of two figures, a man and woman. The worried voice turned harsh to her. When the door opened, light from the hallway flooded in. Making another groan of agony, Rika pulled the covers over her head and curled in a ball.

She saw some spots, which disappeared to reveal a man approaching her. She shivered as the figure appeared. 'Not him…not again…' she yelled in her mind. Imaginary alarm bells sounded in her head as she felt shaking.

"Riku…? School's going to start soon, please wake-up! W-wait! A-are you okay! R-Riku!" Tohru questioned, a bit frantic; shaking the lump on the bed. Kyo, who just happened to pass by in defeat (once again tried to beat Yuki when he was half asleep) looked in and walked next to the worried girl.

"What's the matter?" Kyo grumbled, glaring at the lump that caused Tohru to behave the way she was. When no response came save for a sound of protest, Kyo fumed and tossed the sheets, to reveal a…cat shaped punching bag?

'I'll…kill…him!' the declaration rung in Rika's head, feeling speed in her, she pounced.

"Why you!" Kyo shouted, at the sound of a slight rustle to his right, he had just enough time to block a round-house kick.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo exploded, blocking yet another punch aimed for his face. Tohru stood in the back, trying to calm them both down.

"R-Riku! Kyo!" Tohru tried in vain. Soon, the commotion baited in Shigure, who was dragging a still half asleep Yuki. Butter was sliding down the prince's cheek (he obviously fell asleep on top of his toast-again).

"Eh? What did Kyo do to Riku, Tohru?" Shigure asked in surprise, he even forgot to flirt wit her!

"Ano…ano…I don't know…" Tohru said, her expression showed just how worried she was. A cry of triumph caught the two conscious residents. Looking to the right, they saw that Kyo had his foot on Rika's back, both of her struggling arms gripped in both of his hands. Shigure knelt near Rika's dazed, hot face. Peering to her face, Shigure was surprised at the heat that was radiating from her, and what she was mumbling.

"No…n-not again…" Rika whispered in her real voice, and then was dead to the world. Her limbs went limp, causing Kyo to drop them with some surprise. Seeing that she was no longer a threat, the cat removed his foot from her slim back.

"S-Shigure, if Riku alright?" Tohru asked, kneeing down at the other side of the girl on the floor. Seeing her distress, the dog gave a grin and wink.

"Don't worry my precious flower! Riku's not dead, just sick!" Sadly, this didn't go too well for him. One, Tohru seemed to go to panic mode, stage three and her boyfriend, Yuki just fully woke-up to catch his older cousin flirting with Tohru.

Nursing the new wound on his head, Shigure knelt by Rika again and gingerly put his hand on her cheek. His hand quickly retreated at the heat. Looking up at the three, he pasted yet another smile for them.

"Why not you go to school, neh? I'm sure Kyo doesn't want to miss the pretty girls!" At this, Kyo tried to lunge at the older Sohma, but was held back by Yuki, who was dragging him out the door.

"We need to go to school, Baka-neko." Turning his head, he offered a smile, "Don't worry, Tohru-san, Riku will be alright." Tohru looked unsure.

"Demo…I've never seen Riku sick!" She looked down at Rika's sleeping form.

"And I hope it's his last time! This moron…fights when he's sick…" Kyo said, glaring.

"Why, afraid he'll beat you, too?" Yuki inquired. This of course, caused Kyo to go off in his usual speech of him beating the 'dumb ass rat'. Yuki, of course, ignored Kyo and proceeded to head out the door, with Kyo trailing him, yelling curses. With a promise to look after the bedridden teen, Shigure sent a still worried Tohru off.

As the dog waved the trio good-bye, a glint entered his eye. Closing the door, he bounded up the stairs and to Rika's room. He turned the knob and stepped in. Slowly closing the door behind him, he looked over to the figure on the bed. As he heard a click, he strolled over to the chair and propped it next to the sick girl's bed. Sitting on it, he propped his head with one hand and started to play with Rika's hair wit his other absentmindedly.

"You know, Riku-kun…" Shigure drawled out, ignoring the fact that she couldn't hear him.

"I'm rather curious of you. What exactly _are_ you? You can hug Kagura without her transforming-but that would mean that you would be a girl; a girl that dresses and acts like a boy." Here, fingers started to twirl sandy locks playfully.

"But you hug Haru, and _he_ doesn't change as well! On top of that, you're hair color if far from normal…as well as your eyes…" Here, the fingers stopped. Shigure lowered his head down onto the mattress, eyes gazing intently at the still slumbering person in front of him.

"You could be a Sohma, but I couldn't find any trace of 'Haruka Riku' anywhere…and even if you were one, it wouldn't matter, unless you were cursed like us. And there are only thirteen people that are inhabited by zodiac animals-there's no more left to be..." Seeing that there was no response, the cunning dog sat straight up, his black eyes still on the girl.

"So, what exactly are you? Is it a fluke? Is the curse breaking? Maybe, you're cursed? _What exactly are you hiding, Haruka Riku?_" Shigure inquired, eyes narrowed, silently willing her to answer. His expression, though, changed when the door burst open to reveal-his editor, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"YOU'RE DEADLINE WAS LAST MONTH, SENSEI!" Miichan screamed in anguish, waving a dagger around threat fully. Shigure waved his hand at her dismissively with an aloof look.

"I'll start on it tomorrow…", and turned his back to her, pretending to treat Rika.

"SENSEI!" She screamed in agony and lunged forward. Not expecting this, Shigure was caught by his sleeve and dragged out of the house (somehow).

"NO! YOU'LL WORK ON IT RIGHT NOW, WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!" And the poor editor proceeded to drag the extremely reluctant author to a remote area surrounded by trees and the ground with only a computer waiting for him.

* * *

School

"Hmm? Tohru, what's wrong?" Uo-chan asked, blinking in confusion. "You barely touched your lunch!"

"Yes, I agree, your waves are unusually hectic today, Tohru." Hanna-chan agreed, settling down next to her on the bench.

"Uh? Oh! I-I'm so sorry to worry you! Please, don't mind me! A-ano…it-it's nothing, really!" Tohru insisted, waving her arms in the air to emphasize.

"Tohru…are you sure?" Momiji asked, pouting. Kyo rolled eyes and informed them of how Rika was ill. As everyone was digesting this information, Haru snorted.

"Are you sure he's not just watching any dramas, or whatever?" When even Yuki confirmed it, Momiji fell into a stage of depression/worry that his cupid partner wasn't well, but then perked up a second later. Giving a pose of victory, he took out his cell phone punched out the only person for the job-a doctor! When the deed was done, Momiji did twirl.

"Yea! I'm soooo smart! I just called Ha-to-ri to help out!" He grinned cheerfully at his friends.

"EH! Mo-Momiji! What about Riku…" Tohru trailed off as soon as she saw that everyone's eyes were on hers. Laughing nervously, she proceeded to ask Uo-chan what she thought about the test last period. 'What if Rika's secret gets discovered…?' Tohru thought with a mental frown, hoping everything would end alright.

* * *

Hatori's Car

It was silent in the car, since, well, the seahorse never really _talked_. But he did think. A lot. He was silently debating whether or not to just ignore the request made by the rabbit, but, that would undoubtedly keep Tohru worried, possibly thinking he was mad at her.

And that would make Tohru even more stressed.

And stressed people tend to get sick.

Which would of course lead to a pissed-off boyfriend and cat, which would result in him coming over anyway.

Hatori mentally sighed, he really hated house calls.

Even if they were made from a school.

'I really should stop wishing for a quiet day' he thoughtfully reflected as he pulled in front of Shigure's house. Hell, even dates with Mayu-chan aren't as stress-free as he initially thought. )A/N: But we all know he loves her anyway XD(

Pulling up, he parked and stepped out of the car. He was surprised enough to see that the front door was ruined, but figured that it was from a fight from Kyo and Yuki (even if it was from Miichan). Walking in the house, his surprise doubled when he noticed that he was the only one in the house. 'Where is Shigure? Damn it, this better not be some sort of joke…' He inwardly grumbled, but stopped when he head a slight cough.

With a sigh, he went toward it, up the stairs, door to the right. As he opened the door, his nose scrunched in protest, it was hot and stuffy in here, which wasn't good for _anybody_, but the room was also filled with of the smell only someone sick could give.

Flicking the light on, his eyes automatically landed on the bed, and saw a mess of tanned sandy hair, layered with rusty streaks.

His hand fell limply back to his side, his eyes widened to the point of watering, and for once in his life, he let his jaw hang open, slack with disbelief.

"H-Haruko-san?" He finally managed to gasp out. If his hand wasn't clutching the doorknob, he was pretty sure he would of fell onto his knees with pure shock. As the ill girl lifted her head up a bit, she called out a bit in disbelief,

"Sohma…san?", and her head slumped back onto the pillow.

_**oO…Flashback...Oo**_

_A middle aged man, obviously well fed due to the size of his girth, was pacing to and fro in front of something veiled, waiting impatiently for the crowd to settle down. His beady eyes swept over the people, familiar ones from the town, small children, and on the occasion when word traveled and landed to curious travelers._

_He stopped for a moment when he saw a calm figure; an eye covered over by ebony colored hair, seeming, almost, the ringleader thought, _bored

'_Well,' his inner voice cooed out, 'that'll change, oh, that'll change…'_

_When every finally settled down, not even a quiet whispered was heard, the man began his tale of the Zodiac animal, and how the cat was shunned._

"…_But," he said, finishing off, "No one knew that there was yet another, yes, my dear friends, and another vengeful spirit that has taken lounged in this little girl before you…"_

_And with a flourish, he lifted the covers to reveal…a small girl, no older then thirteen, huddled in a corner of a crudely made and rusting metal cage. Her cloths, torn at the hem and ripped in several pieces could not hide the fact that she was undernourished. Her elbow length hair was in disarray, and on the skin that was shown off were bruises of various colors, blue, sickly yellow and even purple. Her body shook with cold, her body tensed, as if waiting for an attack._

_Her will was gone, broken and flung out to the cold world for it to wither and shrivel away._

_In the cage before the crowd was a huddled girl, her spirit broken and left in the cold, for everyone to see._

_The seemingly bored traveler, the man noted smugly, leaned forward in interest while the regulars started hooting and calling out insults to the figure._

"_Witch! Witch, witch! You're nothin' 'ut a DEMON-CHILD!" an old croon shouted out, throwing a can that bounced off the cold, metal bars. The child drew herself into the corner more, her arms trying in vain to cover her clearly differently colored hair, she shut her eyes, to block the looks that was flung to her, and to hide her sandy eyes; she lifter her legs closer to her chest._

"_No more…please…" she begged, but it fell on death ears, the message was trampled by the increasing jeers. Letting the torment hit his daughter for a few more minutes, he swung his arms open to the crowd, which fell silent at the gesture. The man then pointed at the traveler, and his voice boomed out,_

"_Well, kind sir! Do you not see, do you not believe?" There was a shrug, followed by the villagers yelled out for him to prove it true, that there _was_ a demon-child among them._

_The father let out a sly smirk appear, he approached the cell, and swung open the door, which grinded out a groan of protest, as if screaming for the hinges to be oiled. He entered the caged and closed it behind him, 'I won't let the money try and run like last time!' he thought greedily. At the sound of the cage door closed, the girl swiftly turned her back to the man, and started to frantically claw at the bars, ignoring the pain it gave her, ignoring the blood that started to drip from her already damaged nails, she clawed at them._

_The ringleader sneered with a bit of disgust._

_The crowd hooted with glee at the sight of pain the girl felt._

_The silent man brought his clasped hands under his nose in a thinking position, he leaned in, waiting._

_Soon, the disgruntled child stopped and turned her head, to see her father approach her. She opened her mouth, screaming in silence, whipping her head back, she let her thin, bruised, almost frail arms pass through the bar, and ignoring the streaks it was leaving on her limbs. Her hands were no longer clenched, her fingers no longer hooked like claws; they were open, as if trying to grab something in front of her, that only she could see._

_But there was only a curtain in front of her._

'_Nii-chan!' she mouth in horror as she felt strong hands grip her shoulders. Unable to stop it due to her fatigue, she could only struggle a bit, only to be stopped by a harsh slap on the back of his head._

_The greedy man's hand encircled the poor child's middle._

'_A hug' the silent man thought. His aloof expression didn't change save for his eyes widening and eyebrows shot up when there was an audible 'Poof!' When the oddly colored smoke cleared, he fought to keep his mouth from hanging._

_Where the girl once stood, what the man was now embracing, was _definitely_ not a little girl._

_The animal howled in shame, as if calling for someone._

_That was all he needed. As the audience was jeering at the animal, he silently rose and left._

_---_

"_So, my boy, were you impressed, or what? Were you thinking, 'a miracle' or 'a monster'?" The middle age man asked a man that walked next to him. He didn't answer, so the villager continued to boast of how rich he was thanks to the 'freak'._

"_I would like to see her" he stated in indifference. A gleam in the old man's eye appeared when he heard this._

"_You do, do ya? Well, most of the first-timers do, but, I generally don't…" When a clump of bills surfaced form the foreigner's pocket, his greedy smile did not lessen._

"…_but I think you're a fine young man, so I guess ten minutes would be fine. Riku! Come here, boy!" Glancing at him, he answered the silently given question. "My pride and joy, sir, my son, Riku'll be showing you the way." He then left, counting the bills._

_A few minutes later, a boy that looked uncannily similar to the girl that was in the cage before appeared. He was holding a plow in his right hand._

"_Here to see her, I bet?" Without waiting for answer, he whirled around on one foot and started walking to a shed which was standing in back of the house._

"_You know the girl's name? It's Haruko Rika." He informed, not caring if the man was listening or not._

"_Our real mother named her that, since when she was born; she was looking out the window, at the land, so she named my 'nee-chan after it, the land." The man digested this information with mild interest._

"_We're twins, did you know? So 'kaa-san thought it'd be funny to name me Riku. No one knows who's older, though, so we both just started each other the older one, our mother thought it was cute." He chuckled a bit at his memory that he could only see; Riku stopped in front on the shed, which the older man followed suit._

"_I love her dearly, if it wasn't for her begging not to, I'd have stood up for her long time ago. But, she said that she didn't want me to get hurt." His hand clenched the plow tightly, his eyes shimmering a bit. His expression, though hardened when he face the man._

"_If you even _say_ something that'll hurt her…I will not hesitate to kill you, mister." The man with the charcoal hair nodded. A bit satisfied, the twin opened the door, and told him in a harsh hushed tone that he would be listening._

_Entering the shack, the traveler noticed that it wasn't too dark, his eye landed immediately to a lump that was cover in a frayed blanket._

"'_Nii-san, is that you? You shouldn't be here…" Sand colored orbs peeked out and she squeaked in fear._

"_Haruko-san?" the man voiced out calmly. At the tone, sandy eyes once again peered out._

"_Y-yes?" the timid reply went out, as if begging for whatever torture she predicted to come to be over with quickly._

"_Are you hungry?" The eyes widened at the sudden question. Not knowing what to do, she silently nodded, wondering what was going on. Slowly reaching into his white jacket, gloved hands produced a packet of crackers._

"_Sorry, but this is all I have" The new comer offered it to her, crouching down. He waited for timid hands to come out from under the covers to take the food._

_When they did, he quickly reached out and encircled her petite form into his arms._

_The girl's eyes squeezed shut for the predicted transformation, followed by the routine howl of hurt._

_It never came. Timidly, she opened her eyes to see white. Looking up from his jacket, she looked at him curiously._

"_You're not alone, remember that" the man reassured softly, and loosened his hold on the befuddled girl. Patting away the dust from his coat, he handed the girl the meager helping of food and turned to the door. He was about to open it when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve._

"_Thank…you…" she trailed off, waiting for a name. Without thinking of the consequences, he told her._

"_Sohma Hatori." And left the shack; ignoring the questioning look Riku was giving him, Hatori briskly walked off, with one thing in mind,_

'_We are not alone, there…is yet another.'_

_**oO...End Of Flashback..Oo**_

"I'm happy to see you again, Sohma-san" Rika said, her face less flushed thanks to the medicine the cursed doctor gave her. He just nodded his head.

"Haruko-san, ho-" but was cut off by his patient.

"Please, call me Haruka Riku, ok?" Repeating the name mentally, he almost slapped his forehead. 'Haruka Riku! Haruko Rika! How in the world did I miss it!' he mentally chided himself, almost forgetting his question. Once his mental rant of how Shigure was affecting him, he vocalized his thought.

"How did you find me?" Rika looked at him for a minute or two and thought a bit.

"Well…do you remember when you gave me those crackers?" When he nodded in reply, she continued on.

"You accidentally gave me a receipt, as well." Seeing his clear befuddlement, she tried a different approach.

"Did you know that receipts have what store it's from? It took some time, but I found it! Sadly, no one remembered you…Hehehe…so, I kind of just wondered around, but got lost in some forest, or something. After awhile, I came across a Sohma, Kasuma. He was…nice, in a sense. He pointed me to this direction. A few more months later, I met another Sohma Ritsu. After, umm…much screaming, I was led…here." As Hatori absorbed the hastily made explanation, Rika was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sohma-san…I need to tell you something…" The seahorse glanced up, curious.

"What?"

* * *

Out Side Rika's Room

"My, my, my…" A Silver haired man said with a dramatic flourished. Wisely, he kept his volume down, knowing very well that if he was to be discovered; Ha'ri-kun wouldn't be too pleased.

'Ah! What drama! What suspense! I must know how this Haruko Rika looks like!' Not being able to resist, the man with the braided hair peeked into the room, and felt his eyes widen, just a bit. He felt waves of glee throughout his body.

Here, besides Tohru, that is, sat a girl (even if she WAS pretending to be a boy, HE didn't care, mind you) with a great, healthy figure! If her skin was just a _bit_ less rough, he was sure that Mine-chan would LOVE to dress her up…

The designs were coming in fast. It stopped, when Ayame heard the next sentence that was uttered from Rika's mouth.

"Only you know that I'm cursed, but Tohru, you and Momiji know that I'm really a girl."

* * *

-.-

**POLLS ARE NOW CLOSED**

Hitaru: Yea, I decided to vote, too, and we all know when the author votes…

Mini-Waffle: It's over?

Hitaru: Yea…cough, now, on to 2 extremely important things…

Mini-Waffle: Yea, Hitaru was ecstatic that she got 108 reviews…whoopee...

Hitaru: So, (aside from saying a VERY late Birthday to Lunar Wolf Demon, yea to you!)

Mini-Waffle: Cough, now, moving on…

Hitaru: This insane chapter (10 pages, dudes!) is dedicated to late Victor's mom (RIP, we'll miss you!) And, our 100th reviewer….

Mini-Waffle: Drum roll please…

Hitaru & Mini-Waffle: TeenAnimeLover!

Mini-Waffle: Um…yea, so, there you go.

Hitaru: I'm thinking of ANOTHER FRUBA fic, so…do you want me to post a first chapter now, or after this story?

Mini-Waffle: Hey, I want the last say in this conversation!

Hitaru: You just DID.

Mini-Waffle: No, YOU did, just NOW.

Hitaru: (attempts to speak, but Mini-Waffle clamps her mouth shut with duck tape) ToT

...And they all walked away


	17. CHAPTER 15

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

"_Only you know that I'm cursed, but Tohru, you and Momiji know that I'm really a girl."

* * *

_

Chapter 15: Rivals, Horses, Chickens and Swords !

"Next is…Haruka Riku" the teacher voiced out, her arm was propped behind her chair and feet on the desk next to her. It was quite obvious that she was bored out of her mind.

Rika was nervous, as she walked up the row of her fellow students, panicking a bit at what she would say…

…Since she didn't do the project at all.

Her mind wandered off to thoughts of disdain as she caught the stifled giggles of her fan club, quite delighted that they got an excuse to ogle her for more then three minutes at a time.

Finally reaching the front and turning to the class, she felt her stomach plummet to the ground. 'What the hell am I going to say!'

"Um…for this, err…thing, I decided to, umm…" But was cut off as the door was slammed open, to reveal a slightly panting girl in their school uniform. Everyone looked on in befuddlement as the girl looked around the room with wide brown eyes.

"Mou…Am I in the right class? Is this Mayuki-sensei's room…?" The girl asked, brushing her black with tan-gold highlights bangs away from her eyes. She wore her shoulder length hair in a messy bun.

"Yea, why, are you a new student?" the said teacher asked, raising a hand in greeting. The new girl nodded, and waved a hand timidly at them all.

"Well, go introduce yourself, then. Riku, go sit down and wait for her to finish." As the teacher's instructions were done, the new girl's equally black eyes landed on Rika. The orbs grew wide with realization.

"Mou…is-is that _you_ R-Rika-chan…? What are you doing here!" Rika silently cursed at the looks everyone was shooting at her. She glanced and saw Tohru with a shocked look. Sighing, Rika raked her fingers through her multi-colored hair, wondering how to wiggle out of this one. She smiled at a thought and pretended to be wounded, with a hand to above her heart.

"Neh, how could you mistake me for my _twin SISTER_? Geez, I know it's been a few years, Chi-chan, but really, you hurt me!" Everyone gave her an owl-eyed stare.

"Mou, but-oh! I-I'm sorry, _Riku-kun_! I forgot Rika-chan doesn't have her hair that short!" She said, tapping a fist to her head as a sign of her error. Rika relaxed a bit, seeing how her long time friend caught on. Rika went and sat down at her seat, but not without seeing the glares that promised up coming doom shooting at the new kid from her fan girls. She ignored it for now and gave her attention to the front.

"Hello, it's very nice meeting you all! My name's Momochi Chizu! Mou…I don't really know where everything is, so, I hope you can help me!" Chizu glanced at the teacher who carelessly pointed to a random person to be her guide. Sadly, it turned out it was a green-eyed fan girl (of Rika's) that was chosen.

"Well, Chi-chan, I'll show you the school right now!" Rika said rather loudly, and bounded to the girl, saving her from fandom doom. She ignored the looks everyone gave the duo and the fact that the teacher's point didn't even come near to where she was. Grabbing her hand, Rika led her out, but not without throwing a happy statement to he teacher.

"Sorry sensei, maybe I'll do the presentation another day!" The two disappeared into the halls, leaving a classroom full of people muttering and whispering to each other of what just happened.

"Think that was Haruka's girl?" a boy in front of Kyo whispered to him.

"The hell I know!" the cat hissed back. But it was drowned out by the wails and outbursts from one of the fan girls.

"What! That's not Riku-kun's girlfriend! He's everyone's, so that-that's impossible!"

* * *

Roof

"Mou, Rika-no, Riku-kun, don't you think your pretend name is a bit…simple?" Chi finally said after Rika's long winded explanation of her taking an identity extremely similar to her brother's.

"That's the point, Chi-chan. I'm hoping that he'll find me!" A few minutes later, the new student giggled.

"Mou, Riku-kun, how'd you get through gym?" Seeing the look of discomfort made Chizu start to laugh; shooting a glare in her direction, Rika laughed a bit as well.

"Sometimes I just skip the class, but when I have to, I either have my uniform under my cloths and run into a stall before seeing any other guys, or change behind some bushes, it's quite easy after a few dozen times." Rika said brightly, her gaze never leaving the scene of tree and roof tops the roof gave her. Chi chuckled when she looked down.

"I forgot how much you like high places…Mou" Rika rolled her eyes.

"And I see you love say 'mou', but just to annoy me, right?" Rika chuckled a bit at the way her long time friend who was second to accept her fully nodded with a giggle.

"You know, Chi-chan, even without the curse, I think I'd still like high places…it helps me think."

"Mou! And I think that you'd love meat, even without _it_!" Chizu joked. They stood there in a comfortable silence until they both heard the bell signaling that lunch was beginning. Turning to face her, Rika gave a happy grin and held out her hand to Chi-chan.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends!"

"You…have friends?" Chizu questioned in disbelief, Rika silently noted that she actually left out her 'Mou-ing'.

"Why, surprised?" Rika asked, expecting a lecture of how unwise it was for her to be too attached to people she would eventually have to leave. What came out of her friend's mouth, though, was unexpected.

"No…I just thought…it wasn't in your nature to make friends…" This produced a hollow bark of laughter that made Chizu wince a bit. Melancholy eyes gazed far past the roofs, off to a far away place which held painful memories of the past.

"Just because my other self is antisocial doesn't mean I have to be" Rika simply stated, not seeing the sad look Chizu had. As the friend put her hand on Rika's shoulder for comfort, the dazed girl suddenly changed. Smiling, she grabbed Chi-chan's hand and bounded down three flights of stairs, through hallways and towards a group wearing the same type of navy blue uniforms as themselves. Upon their arrival, half of the small group gave a half-hearted greeting while the other half either nodded politely or waved an energetic hello.

"You're the new kid, huh?" Uo-chan asked, looking at her through her blond hair.

"Hai! Mou…Riku-kun, where's the lunchroom, I forgot to bring a bento…" Upon hearing this, Rika insisted on treating her to a bun, waving off the protests, she strolled out from under the shade of the trees and over to the building.

"Neh, neh, Chi-chan, how do you know Rika?" Momiji inquired, bouncing up and down. Haru and the rest perked their ears, waiting for the answer.

"Well, we were friends since we were around…fourteen, when I…moved to her home town. Though…" she trailed off, glancing at the large group of Rika's friends and started to fidget with the helm of her skirt.

"But what, Momochi-san?" Yuki asked, a bit curious about his housemate that he barely knew.

"I never expect him to have so many friends, now! Normally, Riku's…a loner, if you could say that…" At this, Uo-chan and Kyo gave her a strange look and Haru just snorted.

"Riku is a loner, Chizu-san? But, he's so friendly!" Tohru said in a bit of a wonder. Next to her, Momiji nodded in agreement.

"Pfft, he's a loner? That's a new one; here I was thinking he was a moron with a voice problem and liked to watch soap operas" Haru commented, a bit irked that there seemed to be someone that knew Rika much better than they.

"Hey, they're dramas, cow boy!" Rika exclaimed, handing over the melon bun. With a huff, she chucked a stone aimed for his head, which Haru ducked.

"What the hell was that for!" he shouted, feeling Blackie's control rise. The new transfer student was the only one that looked befuddled, while the rest either looked worried or annoyed.

"For being a jerk!" Rika retorted with her arms crossed. As Haru got up to lunge at the girl, Kyo and Yuki slammed their fists down on the bi-colored hair, shocking Blackie long enough for Whitey to come around!

"Ouch" everyone visibly relaxed at the absentminded look Haru now carried.

* * *

Shigure's Home

"That Momochi girl is crazy to say that Riku is anti-social" Kyo scowled with arms crossed.

"You don't like Momochi-san, Kyo?" Tohru asked, walking besides the orange haired boy.

"She shouldn't go near Haru anymore." Yuki commented, not liking the idea of seeing Black Haru come out anytime soon.

"Damn right, did you see what happened when we were walking down the hall? He nearly exploded on that girl when Riku protected that new kid from his fan girls! And besides, I still think she's nuts…"

"Neh, Kyon, I think you're right, Riku's so nice!" Momiji exclaimed, but quickly dove behind Tohru when Kyo made a grab for the poor rabbit.

"Don't call me that!" he exploded.

"Yes, only Kagura can call baka-neko that, Momiji" Four heads turned to see Haru strolling towards them.

"Weren't you supposed to go to Kazuma's today, Haru?" Momiji questioned, hoping that he didn't overhear their conversation, whether he did or didn't, Hatsuharu showed no sign of it.

"I changed my mind." He said simply, looking around, he asked, "Where's Haruka?" The four looked at each other for a second and wondered how to answer.

"Ano…Riku-kun went to walk Momochi-san home…"

"Who's Momochi?" Haru asked, clearly indicating that he forgot all about that afternoon. Too bad Momiji felt he needed to be reminded.

"Don't you remember, the new student, Haru? Momochi Chizu! Her hair is very colorful!" The rabbit tried not to laugh at the reaction Haru had. His laughter died though, when he realized that Black Haru came out. Fortunately, nothing happened since when they reached Shigure's home, the owner himself came out, asking where Riku was.

"Well, I'll call him, instead!" the author happily said, bounding over to the phone. Perplexed, Yuki asked what the reason was.

"Well, dear Aya wanted him over to his store! He was so _cruel_ when he called! He wouldn't even tell me why he needed Riku, not even inform me _how_ they met! Ah, Yuki! You're brother is so cruel!" Shigure exaggerated, placing a hand over his 'wounded' heart. Both cat and rat rolled their eyes as Tohru came in, offering snacks and drinks.

"Non for me, Tohru, I have to go somewhere" Haru said, politely waving off the offer of food. Getting up, he bid farewell and headed out. As the front door closed, Shigure looked on with curiosity.

"I'm surprised Haru didn't propose to Yuki…I wonder where he's going!"

"He stopped doing that long ago, Shigure" Yuki said icily, not wanting to remember any of _that_ anytime in the near future.

Finishing his juice, Momiji leaped to his feet, declaring that he needed to go somewhere as well.

"Tohru, Tohru, come along, I don't want to go alone!" Momiji insisted, holding her hands.

"Eh? B-but, I have to cook dinner…" was the response.

"Wah, you guys are so mean! Taking Tohru away from me, you hog her too much, I'm going to kidnap her!" the rabbit whined, dragging the stunned girl out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Why that little…" Kyo exclaimed, going after him, he was stopped at Shigure's words.

"Now, now, Kyo; let Momiji have his fun. Besides, if I know him, Momiji might be going to save our little Riku from a murderous Haru!"

* * *

On The Way To Ayame's Store

"It's a new mission for the match-making pair, Tohru! But, since it's Riku we're helping, you'll be my partner, Tohru!" Momiji said cheerfully. She just nodded, still a bit befuddled. Looking a bit ahead to see a wandering Hatsuharu, she suddenly understood. Nodding a bit happily, they giggled as they formulated plans.

"Quick, let's take a short cut!" Momiji insisted, turning into a narrow street.

* * *

Ayame's Shop

"Ahh…Ayame-san? Why am I here?" Rika asked unsurely, looking around the shop in befuddlement.

"Well, my dear-!" But was interrupted by a bell chime; looking to the door, the older man positively squealed in delight.

"Ah! Tohru-chan, Momiji, what a great surprise! But, not really a surprise, who wouldn't want to visit the fabulous designer, me?" Ayame said with a laugh, his nose to the air.

"Tohru-chan! A pleasure to have you her again! Come on, I made a new dress for you to wear for a date with Yuki!" Mine squealed, delighted that her favorite 'doll' came today.

"Mine-chan! As much as it gives me shivers of pleasure showing off my greatness by dressing Tohru-chan, today, we are…going to do Rika-chan!"

"Yes!" Mine said, going to the back to look for a suitable costume.

"Eh! R-Rika-chan…? How'd YOU know Ayame?" Momiji asked in wonder.

"Well, I-!" Once again, the snake was cut off by a panicked girl.

"B-but, my name's HARUKA RIKU! Not Rika, th-that's my sister!" Realizing his error, Ayame laughed it off.

"Ha-ha, that's what I, the great Ayame, meant! For now, you are you're sister! As much as it would be fun to dress _her_ up, I have you here, so let's play!" With that said and a wink, he dragged her to the back, with Mine standing there, holding out a wig and dress.

"Here you go!" Mine chirped with a grin.

"Thank-you, Mine-chan!" Ayame responded with another one of his laughs.

"Um…I'll go dress myself…" Rika said, noticing how Mine-chan was advancing on her. Snatching the clothes and wig, she bounded for the bathroom.

"Man, I can't believe he knows who I am…maybe Hatori?" Rika mumbled, turning on the cold water. She washed her face a bit to clear her mind, accidentally washing off the make-up that made her look more boyish. Looking into the mirror, she frowned at this.

"Great, my disguise is coming off-literally!" Shedding her uniform, she looked at the dress and sighed. 'Better get this over with, I'm pretty sure Ayame wouldn't let me leave the shop without me doing this…" she thought while slipping on the dress. Once it was over her shoulders, she placed the wig on her head carefully. Once again glancing at her reflection, she smiled.

"Wow, this is almost like my real hair! The length is a bit short, but the color is pretty much right, this is amazing!" Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

As the door opened, everyone's head swerved over to Rika. Their curious faces turned to one of awe and wonder.

"Wow...Riku looks super cute!" Momiji exclaimed, running up to her to see the dress better.

"Yes, you look very beautiful" Tohru said with a smile.

"Y-you think?" Rika asked, blushing a bit, not remembering when she received such compliments. She bowed her head a little, happy to see hair so like her own fall like curtains to the sides of her face. She held her hand together, and twirled a bit to show off.

"Of course, it is after all, a creation thought up and produced by me and Mine-chan!" Ayame said with confidence, he himself was inwardly doing a happy dance at how well Rika fit the costume. Bringing out a camera, he started to take pictures to a flushed Rika.

Unknown to them all, Haru was there as well, staring at the girl with raised eyebrows, not knowing whether to show his presence or not.

* * *

Main House

(Three Hours Later Of Ayame's Constant Self-Compliments)

"Neh, so that gift is for Hatori, Riku?" Momiji asked, leading the girl to the doctor's house.

"Yea, it's a thank-you gift, since he took care of me. Wow, Momiji, you're place is super huge…I bet it's easy to get lost!" She retorted. Not looking at wear she was going, she accidentally knocked into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rika exclaimed, scurrying over to the fallen person. Offering her hand, the young man accepted it.

"Ah…thank-you so much" was the reply before he dusted himself and went off. Shrugging, they set off for Hatori's house. Waiting a bit, the door opened to reveal a haggard looking Sohma.

"Ah, hello Haruka-san, Momiji. I'm sorry, but I have to meet with Akito…" he said apologetically.

"No, no, I understand that doctors are busy, I thought I'd give you this, since you helped me out so much!" Rika said with a grateful smile, presenting the small gesture of gratitude.

"Thanks, I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush…" giving a slight bow, he hurried on to some direction.

"Hatori is a really nice person, huh?" Momiji asked, leading him out. If she noticed that the rabbit was a bit quieter, Rika gave no sign.

"Yes, he's one of the kindest people I know!" Smiling, they continued on to the entrance.

'Hmmm…now that I'm in the Sohma compound, I should go and explore…' Rika thought, wondering how she could do it.

'You're so evil, always scheming…' it said lazily, Rika could almost picture her conscience on the floor with its head propped up by one hand.

'Well, sorry for trying to break this dumb curse!'

'Why bother, trying to fight with a god's will?' was the retort.

'Well, would rather I...err…us being trapped there? At least this part of me is fighting!' When not response came, she smiled smugly.

"Momiji, how far until-Momiji? Momiji, where are you!" Rika asked, looking around, not seeing anyone but herself and a few houses.

"Damn it!" she ignored the taunts from her conscience and started walking around, searching frantically for anyone. Her ears suddenly picked up voices, relieved, she headed over, but stopped short around a corner when she heard the conversation.

"Go away, I'm tired of you!" a girl's voice sounded out. With a grunt from someone else, Rika heard struggling.

"Rin, do you really mean that? So, if I die, you won't care? Huh Rin, you won't?" Haru's voice sounded out.

"Don't you touch dare me! I've gotten over you, and from Momiji's talks, you got over me too! So, stop pretending that you care, and stop tou-!" Rin's voice was suddenly muffled. Feeling growing dread, Rika peeked over the corner and froze.

There, right there in front of her, Haru's arms were around a girl, his mouth over hers.

And it didn't look like she was resisting too much, either.

Biting her lower lip, she did the first thing that came to mind-she ran.

Unknown to her, Haru suddenly broke the kiss and stalked off, leaving a sad Rin behind.

"You…really did move on…" Rin whispered to herself. Gathering her wits, she left as well.

Rika flew past houses, her mind in a jumble. It was only when she tripped that she noticed that her surroundings were different. In front of her was a shrine, much like the one in her village, except this one lacked peaches. Coming closer, she noticed that in the center, surrounded by offerings was a-a sword?

She took another step, but stopped short when she felt a jab of pain shoot down her spine.

"Who's there?" A male voice called out. Turning, Rika smiled nervously. Looking at his face, she relaxed.

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier" with this said, the stranger smiled a small smile back.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking properly. My name's Sohma Kureno, by the way."

"Un, nice name, mine's Haruka Rika; umm…why is there a sword here, at the shrine?" Rika asked, not really thinking. Looking at her strangely, Kureno questioned her.

"Sword? What sword?"

"In the center of this shrine! Don't…you see it?"

"No, and there's no shrine here. This is a place where a shrine was believed to be placed, though. And a sword, if I remember correctly" Rika just looked on stunned. 'But, I can see it, I can smell the incense and everything!' she argued mentally.

"Wait…why would you say that?"

"Well, there was a story that a long time ago, during war time, a Sohma stole a sword from a god to protect his clan. Enrage, the god cursed them for all of eternity, since that Sohma never gave the weapon back. Pleading for forgiveness, it's said that the spirit of the Sohma planted a shrine here, offering the sword back to the gods. Some of the Sohmas believe in the curse, and say that those who are affected by it can see a shrine here." Kureno explained with in a soft tone.

"Oh, well…that sounded…interesting" Rika stammered out, looking at him closing to see if Kureno was toying with her or not. She didn't get a chance to guilty the sad look on his face, since he suddenly whirled around and started walking away.

"Come, I'll lead you to the front entrance" waving off the strange feeling that was being radiated from the shrine that seemed like only she could see, Rika followed earnestly.

* * *

With Haru

His teeth clenched as he stomped father away from Rin, his mind a hurricane of thoughts. In his hand clenched a photo of Rika from earlier, in that dress that complimented her so well. Smoothing it out a bit, he scanned the figure in it.

There, in the center of almost everyone, stood someone who looked like Rika, but didn't at the same time. Shoulder length hair that only Rika had was behind her shoulders, as white gloved hands held each other. A white summer dress showing off her slightly tanned shoulders was covering Rika. The seemingly childish frilly lace ribbons that were placed at the collar, waist and back didn't diminish the fact that she looked cute. In fact, it seemed to show off some sort of innocence that Haru never saw before in Rika.

'Hell…this-this guy in a drag…looks almost…' He stopped his thoughts right there. But, the cow's spirit finished it for him.

**Hot?** Blackie asked with a snigger.

**Now, now! She looks more cute than hot! Even beautiful!** Whitey reprimanded. Further conversation of how Rika looked like ceased when Hatsuharu saw the very person waving at some figure that was already in a distance; she was heading for the gates.

Running on impulse, he quickly covered the few measly feet that separated them.

"Hey! Riku, Riku, wait!" He called out, not wanting to miss her. Turning around, Rika saw who it was and tried to dash out the gate and into the street. Her little escape plan was foiled though, when Haru grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I have to ask you something!" He said, trying to keep his hold on the struggling girl.

"Haru, stop and go aw-!" Her protest was suddenly cut off by Haru's next sentence.

"Riku, will you go out with me?"

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Ouch, I am soooooooo mean!

Mini-Waffle: Yes you are!

Hitaru: Anyways, I was looking at the reviews, and was hooting with evil glee, yep, I still didn't reveal the animal!

Mini-Waffle: But, THERE WERE HINTS in the story!

Hitaru: To **Angeles**, how do you KNOW that it's a dog? For all you know, I picked a muffin! And yes, I just got Microsoft a few months ago, and I'm lovin' it!

Mini-Waffle: …Muffin? That's not even an animal!

Hitaru: Oh yeah…well, I meant to say, fish, I could have chosen fish!

Mini-Waffle: Though these hints were quite obvious, if you ask me that Hitaru over here didn't pick fish.

Hitaru: Hey, that's mean!

Mini-Waffle: And **L33Tbunny**, as much as the thought of Rika/Hatori amuses me…and Hitaru, it won't happen, sorry.

Hitaru: Yeah, he's going out with their teacher, remember? And besides, age, is that even legal? But, the concept never crossed my mind, so, good for you!

Mini-Waffle: 10 reviews, or more! Lol.

Hitaru: Yea, but I'm so proud of you all, you reviewed even when I didn't tell you too!

Mini-Waffle: Yes, so in other words, she's happy…what a sad life…

Hitaru: -.-;

...And they all walked away


	18. CHAPTER 16

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you. AND THE SONG, **LIFE IS LIKE A BOAT** IS BY **RIE FU, **SHE ROCKS!

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

* * *

-.-

RECAP:

"_Riku, will you go out with me?"

* * *

_

Chapter 16: Threats, Dates, Songs, and Mistakes !

Rika's POV

"_Riku, will you go out with me?"_

"…_Go out with me?"_

"… _With me?"_

Time seemed to slow down to a churning, reluctant, grinding halt.

Okay, okay, time **didn't** actually stop, but, hey, you get the picture, right?

Shaking brought me out of my mind, which was trying its best to sort out through the jumbled and scattered pieces that was once my train of thought. Looking up to those soft grey eyes, I opened my mouth in a pitiful attempt to speak.

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

"If you keep on doing that, I'm going to think you're a fish" Haru voiced out, his hands now clutched my shoulders.

"W-What the hell do you mean!" I automatically responded, bristling. Haru just sent me a raised eyebrow look.

"The fish statement or the date?" He asked, shrugging, ignoring my flustered look.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed in his face, too confused. Somewhere in my mind, I felt a smirk waiting to pop up on my face when I saw Haru wince from the high volume.

"It's a question, Riku, you know, those sentences that you have to answer?" Haru said with a frown. Mental imagines of me banging my head against something hard, like the ground or the wall behind Haru appeared before me, dumbass!

"I know what a _question_ is, you moron! What the hell's going on, you asking me to date you! Are you high? Drunk? Sick?" All the dumb cow did was look at me with a straight face.

"A date, that's all, okay? And, people go on dates because they like each other, that's why!" he argued. I just stood there; ignoring the looks sent to us two by others passing by. Ignoring the fact that someone we knew could somehow see this. Ignoring the way those two hands, bigger than mine, were gripping me.

"B-but, what?" I asked lamely, silently happy that I actually managed to say something. Did he just admit his…feelings? Thos grey eyes just stared back. A flash of two people, a girl with long hair and him together flashed in my mind.

"I-is this a…confession?" I asked, anger taking hold.

The answer was silence.

Wrong answer, Sohma Hatsuharu. Way wrong.

Balling up my fists, I give him a right hook. As he loosened his hold on me, I stepped back.

"Go and ask your girlfriend, asshole!" Not waiting for any response (most likely from a Black Haru), I turned and dashed down the street, through an alley and off to Shigure's house.

* * *

Next Day At School, Roof

"…And than I ran the hell out of there" I explained to Chi-chan, finally meeting her eyes with mine. All she did was do some staring back for a few minutes, and than crack up. Thanks, Chizu thanks a lot.

"Pfft, you-you po-haha-poor g-g-girl! Mou, to think, hehehe, oh my, I c-can't breath!" She tried to form a sentence, but glanced at me and started to giggle like an idiot again. After about a few somewhat odd ten minutes of this, I sighed and pretended to leave. That got her attention, thank Buddha!

"L-listen, Rika, I-I'm sorry, but, ha, you got to admit that it's funny!" she said, pulling me back to the railing.

"Yea, sure, for you, hardy-ha-ha, but, hell, not to me! And not to mention that he actually EXPECTED for me to agree to it! Hell, he's a moronic-a-a moronic cow!" I said, exasperated.

"Mou, come on, I bet he has a good reason for it, he DOESN'T seem to be gay" Chizu said thoughtfully, finally showing some concern for her childhood friend.

"No kidding, considering I saw him, making out with his girlfriend ten minutes before he asked me out. Not only is he a dunce, but he's a two timer, what the hell?" Before Chi-chan could respond back, the door slammed open, revealing a slightly panting Haru. Greeeaaat.

"Oh, I finally found you, I almost got lost" He said quite happy, walking up to me. We both stared back. Not only was he NOT going black at the sight to Chizu, or the fact that he was admitting to the fact that he almost-the keyword, since I'm assuming he didn't-_almost_ got lost, but he was rather happy. A happy Haru? Near ME! I couldn't decide whether to faint or shiver, knowing _something _was terribly, terribly wrong today. He handed me a map with some places circled in red pen. I just stared at it stupidly for a second before handing it back.

"What's this for?"

"For our date, of course."

Oh yes, a terrible day, indeed. Ignoring the girl trying not to laugh next to me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Our date?"

"Yes, Riku, _our_ date…and Yuki and Tohru's."

"So, a double date?" I asked back, wondering how in the world Yuki and Tohru fitted into this all.

"Yes, _our double date_. Seems like Yuki's nervous about it, and asked me to come along with someone. Which is you, by the way" he answered back, acting smarter than me. I smiled sweetly, raised my fist and decked him – again.

"I said no before, stupid cow. Go ask your girlfriend, since it would be the nice, _normal_ thing to do!" I said hotly, wondering why in the world everybody hated me today. All he did was look even more confused. 'What a moron' was running through my tired mind.

"What girlfriend?" I sighed and dragged a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Moron, that girl with the long hair, what's her name? Rin? Yea, Rin, go ask her out, since it seems that she would most likely say yes. And, I don't know, maybe because she's a GIRL, whilst it seems that I'm not?" Wow, that sounded weird…even to me. I swear I heard a crack, before Haru went all you're-going-to-die on me.

"Don't fucking talk about her!" he yelled, punching my gut, while Chizu scuttled towards the stairs. No doubt trying to get Kyo or Yuki over here.

"About who, huh? Rin? Oh, no, I just talked about her!" I lamely taunted back; quite pissed off at him. Okay, _very_ pissed off.

No words were needed as he swung at me again. I saw it in his expression, in his eyes; he was really pissed…and hurt? Slamming my knee into _his_ gut, he flopped down, out of wind. Sitting on him-how else was I going to hold him down?-I waited until he returned to normal.

"If Ri-she can't, than ask another girl, wouldn't that make more sense?" I quietly asked a still enraged Haru. Maybe I pushed him too hard…

"No!" he thundered back, trying to get up. Grunting, I held his hands behind his back. Hah, get out of this one, I dare you! Pondering a bit on it, I almost released my grip on his arms to slap myself. Duh, the curse!

"If you really do play for the other team, than go ask a guy, you do actually have boy fans, too, you know" I reminded him. Sadly, I had boy fans too, but, that was kind of normal…since I'm really a girl!

"It doesn't matter, it has to be you" he said, turning his head as much as he can to look me in the eye.

"Oh? And why me?" I asked back, raising my eyebrow. My confusion doubled when I saw the smirk appear on his face.

"Because, you're the only one who wouldn't think that there's anything to it…and the fact that you would willingly agree to dress up like a girl." Due to my confusion over his cryptic words, he freed a hand from my now loosened hold and dug into a pocket, revealing a slightly crumpled picture.

"What in the world does this have to do with me…How the-when-WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!" I screamed down at him, waving the picture of me in a dress from yesterday in his face.

"Geez, Haruka, I've seen it already, no need to shove it in my face!" Then, a slow and evil looking smirk came up. He snatched the damned photo back.

"Or…unless you're trying to turn me on…?" That of course, earned him a huge meeting with my fist, his head…and the now cracked floor. I silently pitied the floor, eyeing the imprint of Haru's cranium.

"Moron! Give it back so I can burn it!" I replied hotly. He snickered.

"Only if you go out with me, darling'" was the answer. Blackmail. Was he even CAPABLE with thinking of such a thing?

"You…can't be serious…" I slowly said, looking into his eyes, I cursed. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! With a huff, I thought.

A date vs. a humiliation…not to mention the possibilities of more fan boys?

…

Damn it.

If only those fan boys didn't have that much speed or stamina! Couldn't they be really weak, like a fan girl…or like that former student president?

But, nooooooooooooooo, they couldn't, could they? Arg!

"Yea, I know, those fans of ours…they run like demons, I can relate…considering that most of my fans are yours as well…" Haru said, breaking my train of thought. Seeing that he got my attention, he continued on, helping me reach my decision.

"I bet even Yuki would have trouble running from them."

With a huff, I shot up from my sitting position and walked towards the door. When I was at the door frame, I stopped and glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Seven, at that restaurant, and I'll _kill_ you if this is some joke and you don't show. Got it?"

"Of course, sweetheart; just remember to come in a skirt, okay?" he slyly retorted. That bastard!

Trying not to kill him, I walked down the stairs, bumping into Chizu on the way.

Smiling, I grabbed her arm and glided her to class.

"Chi-chan…I would _love_ it if you help me out tonight…"

* * *

Rooftop

(Normal POV)

"**There, was that so hard to pull off?**" Haru mumbled to himself in a harsher tone than normal. He wasn't caring if anyone came here and caught him talking to…himself?

**I suppose not, but, I bet I would've gotten her faster!** The counterpart of him retorted.

"**Shove it, Whitey. Knowing you, you'd probably beg…Yamu! Is that moron still asleep!**" Black Haru growled fists clenching.

**Poor thing, dealing with two rejections in a day…**Whitey thought, mentally patting Haru's normal conscience, which was asleep at the moment.

"**Please**" Black Haru shot back, rolling his eyes. "**He dumped that fuck-ass horse this time, not her! Besides, I got that girl to agree, didn't I?**"

**Don't curse, that's bad!** It said with a gasp, covering its ears. All Black Haru did was roll its eyes and saunter back to class. Not paying attention to that rabbit, or anyone for that matter, Haru sat in his desk, waiting for the awakening of his container's mind. Finally, Black Haru felt a tug, and let the containers mind take reign.

"What just happened?" Haru mumbled under his breath, still ignoring the pestering Momiji.

**Pfft, you moron. I just saved your ass, that's what. Get ready to go to that 'Shooting Star' place by seven.** Black Haru said. Both sides ignoring the nagging white part of the cow spirit, he asked why.

**For a date, that's why.** Was all it said before cutting off the connection Haru and the cow spirit shared; Haru didn't really mind though, it was nice having some peace and quiet in his head sometimes, but….

"Why can't _I_ do that?" he muttered before turning his attention to the now sobbing Momiji wailing about being neglected, or somewhere along the lines.

* * *

Chizu's House

"Mou, I'm glad you got that wig from…where ever you got it from!" Chizu said with a grin, putting clips in it.

"Whatever, _I'm_ just praying that it doesn't fall! Just make sure it's secure, or I'm screwed. Do you need anymore hair pins?" a pouting Rika asked, still irked at Haru.

"Mou, all done! You should thank the fates that it's not windy today, and the fact that you fit in my dresses!" Chizu answered, happy that her long time friend finally, finally, _finally_ found someone besides herself and Riku that liked her…even if he seemed a bit gay.

Getting up, Rika looked in the mirror with a frown. "Are you sure that it's okay? Knowing that fool, he'll probably just say I don't look good enough and not give me that picture!"

"Mou, but, you're so _pretty_! And stop talking like a boy, speak normally! Tonight's probably the only night you get to act this way with _single_ Hatsuharu!" Rika's friend said; fists in the air and fire in her eyes.

"Single? But, he was making out with a girl before, remember I told you? That must've been his girlfriend!"

Chizu just giggled. "Ex-girlfriend, Rin, you mean! I asked Tohru and she told me that much! Mou, besides, if Hatsuharu-san had one, wouldn't he be taking her out and not you?" Rika just chuckled at her logic.

'Hate to admit…but she's right, damn it' Rika thought while tugging on her new bangs absentmindedly.

"Mou, don't do that!" Chi-chan pouted. Suddenly, her pout turned to an evil grin, causing Rika to back away.

"Now…" she said, dropping her usual 'Mou' to scare the shit out of Rika (not literally, mind you!). She took out a tube and advanced on her prey. "Now…it's time for some make-up!"

* * *

Entrance Of Shooting Star

"Explain to me _why_ you're on our date, Haru?" an irked Yuki questioned his cousin icily. The addressed person just looked back, a bit deadpanned.

"Simple, to make sure your date with Tohru over there will go smoothly."

"It WOULD go SMOOTHLY if you DIDN'T come!" Yuki thundered, but was calmed down by Tohru.

"B-but, Yuki! Hatsuharu meant well, and it'd be rude to say no now, seeing that he came all the way here…" Yuki groaned and succumbed to the brunette.

"Besides, I'm not the only person coming. I've got a date." Haru said with a bit more cheer. His smile didn't falter when he caught their looks.

"Ahh, Hatsuharu, who is she? I bet she's really pretty!" Tohru said happily, giving everyone her usual smile that warmed hearts.

"Do we…know her, Haru?" Yuki asked, wondering what girl his younger cousin managed to get.

"In a way" he said mysteriously. Seeing that Yuki wasn't about to drop it, the cow spirit container swung an arm around Yuki's shoulders. "Never knew you were one to gossip, Yuki. Don't worry…_she's_ related to that Haruka." Before anyone could question more, an almost familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey! Don't address m-uh, I mean my cousin that way!" the trio turned around and was stunned. Well, maybe not Tohru, since she saw Rika in a dress already, and heard her real voice.

"Eh, it's nice to meet you! My name's Honda Tohru!" said girl greeted, bowing slightly. The question in her eyes was caught only by Rika, since Yuki was still wondering who she was and Haru was…just staring on. She pouted a bit. Was her wig falling off!

"Umm…i-is something wrong, Hatsuharu?" Rika asked, still a bit unnerved by the intense stare. And seriously, who could blame the fool?

There, in front of him was a person that looked like Haruka Riku, but didn't at the same time! After seeing Rika in a dress the first time, Haru had some doubts, but after seeing it again, he finally concluded some things.

One, Haruka Riku should've been born a girl.

Two, if not, than he really, really, _really_ think that he should meet his twin sister.

Third, he might be a bit gay, starting now, after seeing the figure in front of him. )A/N: Please, please, PLEASE note that Haru still thinks Rika is a boy!(

Fourth, his tastes in girl clothes were also good, but finally, the one conclusion he reached but didn't want to admit was that…

'Damn it, Riku really does look good in dresses!' Haru thought, letting his eyes take in the person in front of him who is only a foot or two away.

**Yamu! Is she's hot, or what!** Blackie whistled, taking a full sweep of Rika through Haru's eyes.

**Ever so pretty!** The counterpart agreed. That was surprising, they both agreed!

And why wouldn't they? Standing not too far away was a slightly flustered Rika, hair let down in all its multi-colored glory, which was behind her back, save for a few strands that framed the side of her face.

On her slim body was a ruffled dull red top, not at all clashing with her eyes or hair, over that was a simple waist-length jean jacket. And, 'thank the gods', Haru thought, Rika was wearing a skirt! Not too short, nor too low, but at the knees, perfectly alright and the night black color of it wasn't bad either, considering the fact that it made her slightly tanned skin a nicer tone. Hell, even her boots made her legs seem longer, slimmer, just above all, _nicer_.

Coughing a bit, Rika flashed a smile, praying that Haru's intense gaze would _lighten up_.

"Hello, everyone; I'm Riku's cousin, Haruka Rika!" At this Tohru nodded her head and smile even more while Yuki just nodded, thinking that Riku asked his cousin to go out with Haru as a favor. 'Must've been a lost bet' the rat thought, eyeing how Haru was staring at the girl. As he and Tohru headed for the entrance, Rika was left with a still staring Haru.

"Geez, can you stop that!" Rika huffed, anger flaring up. Sighing a bit, she held out her hand.

"And the picture, oh-mister-non-blinker?" she teased, still waiting for the accursed thing. When all she got was a smile, she fell into a pout.

"A deal's a deal; May I _please_ have it back, now?" She was about to kill with when he shook his head.

"And risk you bolting away? I think not, _Rika-chan_" he taunted back, guiding her into the building with his hand resting on her back. "You'll get it back _after_ all of this, darling" he whispered, sending chills up and down her spine. She ignored them and denied her instincts, which were telling her to kill him. Now.

As the duo passed the halls of the restaurant, looking for the booth that held their table and friends, Rika made a sudden discovery.

'Oh shit!' she thought, looking around, into the other people's booths.

Those people were either drunk or laughing, and there was someone in each booth with a microphone in his or her hands…

"We're at a karaoke place!" Rika exploded, causing some people to glance at them on the way.

"Why, yes, we are. Tohru wanted to go somewhere 'fun', so Momiji suggested this. Why, scared of singing?" Haru asked with a grin. Before she could argue back, Yuki's head popped out from behind a screen.

"Over here, Haruka-san, Haru" He said, also visibly uncomfortable here. With a surrendering sigh, Rika let Haru grab her hand and drag her all the way in.

"Have you ever been to these types of places, Rika-chan?" Tohru asked, quite excited.

"Only once, and the others couldn't sing at all!" was the response, letting out a giggle.

"No, I-I think that they must have sang ok! And, they were awfully brave to stand up and sing, don't you think?" Tohru said. Rika grinned at her warm heart.

"Awfully brave? Maybe. Awfully bad? Heck yea!" Their laughter stopped when a flustered looking waitress came in.

"A-a-ano…would you w-want some sake, sir?" She asked Haru, obviously mistaking his age…and quite in love with him now. Before Rika or Yuki could correct her, Haru nodded, and turned back to looking through a book of the store's songs as the waitress left.

Before Yuki could come down on him, Rika hissed out, "I do not believe, Hatsuharu that you are not old enough to drink. If my cousin, Riku can't, you can't either, you know?"

"Why, Rika-chan, I'm quite touched by your concern, but, don't worry. It's just a bit of sake, not like I'm going to get drunk, right?" Haru calmly responded, flipping a page. In response, she just rolled her eyes and popped some food in her mouth.

As the waitress came back from the kitchen, bringing sake and tea, she fluttered her eyelashes a bit at the oblivious Haru. Pouting at the no response, she left with a huff. After a few minutes of idle chatter and eating, the screen was turned on, and music was heard, coming from the speakers.

"Oh, did someone want to sing?" Tohru asked, looking at the other three. As Rika and Yuki shook there heads no, they looked at Haru, who was now on his fourth cup.

"Naw, not me, Tohru-chan" he said, his voice a bit sloshed.

"But…who put the song up?" Yuki questioned, as the music started to pick up.

"Me, I did, for Rika-chan, of course" Haru said with pride, tossing the microphone to the stunned girl.

"What! Why me! And, what the heck is this song, anyways!" Rika burst out, pointing frantically at the music, which featured some strange sounds.

"Well, sweetheart," Haru said, somewhat normally, "You said how bad your other friends sang, so that must mean that your voice is pretty good. Besides, I bet you've got a great singing voice, if your cousin said so!"

'What bullshit! I never said any of that. Haru, you're going to die very soon…' Rika thought silently, taming her inner demons. Sighing, she tried again, with a calmer tone.

"And what is this song you gave me?" she asked, an eyebrow propped. The smirk he gave her was not very reassuring at all.

"Some American song, by some girl named Brittney Spears. The song's called…" flipping back, he pointed. "I'm a Slave for you."

_**Smack!**_

"Don't you dare insult me again, Sohma boy!" Rika yelled, holding a fist menacingly, ignoring Tohru's vain attempts to calm her down. Yuki just sighed. 'Is where Riku gets his…attitude?'

"Ah, you punch pretty well, Rika-chan. But, seriously, I'd _love_ to hear that voice of yours in song form." Haru said, somewhat gently. With a huff, she snatched the binder containing the songs scanned through them. 'For the picture, for the picture, for the picture, for the picture!' she chanted in her mind.

Coming to a decision, she switched the songs, grabbed the microphone and stood up. Her fire-death promising glare that was aimed at Sohma Hatsuharu was washed away as she concentrated on the music. Looking at the screen, she began as the lyrics flashed up.

'_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?'_

As these words slid out of Rika's mouth, they froze. Her voice sounded…so different from the normal tone she used tonight. It wasn't ruff with a tint of hostile emotions like when she yelled at Haru, nor the warm voice she used when she spoke with Tohru, ever so fondly.

'_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day'_

'No, this was…her voice sounds so…lonely' Tohru reflected, looking at the semi-calm, semi-melancholy girl.

'_tooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai  
(Each breath escaping my body becomes transparent and goes far away)  
kurayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisareteta dake_

_(And even when I think everything's dark, I'm only blindfolded)'_

'Her English is very good' was all Yuki thought as looked on. )A/N: Yuki! You moron!(

'_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_(Offering a prayer, I wait for a new day to come)  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

_(Until the reflection of the sunrise sparkling on the sea disappears completely)'_

Once again, Haru was stunned. Her voice reminded him of someone, something that was calling out for someone else, someone special. It tore his heart a bit, as he understood how it felt to be lonely. 'Heh, who knew Riku could sound like that,' he questioned to himself with a slight smile, sipping more of his sake.

He looked at his cup with a frown. When did it get so empty? Reaching for the bottle, he accidentally knocked it over, stopping Rika from the next verse. Dropping the microphone to the floor, she went towards him with a scowl.

"Haru, you moron! What did I say about you getting drunk?" she asked, steadying him. With a sigh and an apologetic look, she swung his arm over her shoulders and rose, in an attempt to support him. Staggering only a bit, Rika steadied herself and the drunk; she nodded her head and bid the couple a good-bye.

"Neh, I guess I'll take this drunken retard home, huh? I'll drop him by…my cousin's house, since it's the only other place I know. I'll just tell my cousin what happened, okay?"

"What? We'll go with you, too, Rika-chan!" Tohru said, preparing to get up.

"Na, it's okay. This is your first date together that wasn't interrupted by fan girls, right?" seeing the nods, she continued on, inching towards the door. "So, enjoy yourselves, don't mind the moron! He's also light, so it's okay."

Noticing the still skeptical faces, Rika bid another 'good-night and good-bye' and left, before they could go after them. 'And besides, you're the ones paying, not us!' Rika reasoned, thinking that this was fair enough.

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

As the two walked down the streets, Rika couldn't help but sigh. Glancing at her sloshed companion, she shook her head.

"Haru, you owe me more than just my picture back, okay?"

"Mmm, 'kay. But it can't involve a bed, okay, darling?" Haru said, surprising Rika. She yelped, and almost bolted away, but couldn't, since his arm was around her.

"Haru! Don't act drunk if you really weren't! You dunce, how could you!" Rika scolded, calming her beating heart.

"Ba I want to keepsh you to meself!" he replied. After deciphering his jumbled words, she blushed a bit.

"Damn it, if you're dunk than don't act somber, what the hell!"

"Aww, ba, ba, Riku-kun, dear, Ish love youish!" he said, swinging his head to face the night sky, he started to laugh.

_hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru  
(People's hearts are constantly changing, peeling away fresh layers)  
tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku_

_(With each new phase of the moon)_

"Thank Buddha that we're almost there!" Rika said under her breath. The pair started walking a bit zigzag, since Haru felt it was fun to wobble like a drunk he was.

"Neh, neh, Riku, guessh whats?" he said, nudging the other person in the ribs.

"What, fool?" was the tired reply.

"Youesh…yoush sounded reeeaaallllyyy really prettish tonight!" he said with a sloppy grinned. The poor girl had no idea where this was going, nor did she really consider a compliment from a drunken Haru all that flattering.

Seeing the disbelief written on her face, Haru tried to convince her.

"Na, seriously! Yoush sounded lonely, yea, ba, ba, really lovelish. Ya know?" She nodded to shut him up.

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore_

As they neared Shigure's house, Haru started to list how the things he thought of about her. At first, they weren't all that nice (ranging from hot-tempered to tacky), but than Rika started to miss those insults when he started on what he thought was _good_.

"Ba, dun't worry about it, 'cuz you'vesh got nice hairsh, and all."

She groaned. How much more? How much more until their destination!

She stopped that rant, when he continued.

"'nd 'night, man. Yoush looked really…beaut-beaut-" Haru tried to finish the word, but couldn't, since it seemed that he was too drunk to say 'beautiful'. So what did he do? He opted for some other word that describes her better, not to mention something that he could pronounce.

"'nyways, hot. Yea, that's tha word, _hot_." That, of course, stopped Rika in her tracks. Looking at his face to see if he was joking, she frowned and continued on.

"Look at you, you're totally wasted."

_Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore?_

_I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong_

"Na, I not!" Haru said, trying his best to look dignified. It, sadly, backfired and blew up in his face.

"Suuuuuuuure you're not, Sohma Hatsuharu. You repeat that back to that hangover you're going to get tomorrow morning, okay?" Rika said sweetly.

"I'll show ya Ish a'int drunks!" Haru said, stopping. He looked at her with slightly glazed eyes and began showing his evidence.

"Ifsh Ish was a drunk right now, I'd wouldn'tsh be able to says that…yoursh names is Haruka Rika, seesh?" Seeing that Haru's non-drunk escort was sighing he plowed on, eager to show. Swing his arm off of her shoulders, he backed up a bit unsteadily, and regarded her with a look.

"'nd…'nd that-that, really, yoursh hname was sHaruka Hiku!"

"Hiku, huh?" Rika answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Hells no! Itsh…itsh Riku! Yea, that'sh right, Riku!"

_tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo_

_(And still, the journey goes on, even on these calm days)  
tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o terashidasu_

_(And still, each new phase of the moon reflects its light onto my heart)_

"And…and that even if you don't care, you looked…really beautiful tonight" he said in a tone so somber, Rika wondered if he was really drunk or not.

"Sorry, don't believe you. Only a drunken Haru would say _that_!" she said with a snort.

"Well, I said it 'drunk' and I'm saying it somber. You. Are. Extremely. Beautiful."

"Haha, that's nice. Now come on, drunk, I got to get you to a bed." Rika said, taking a step towards Haru.

"Only if you promise to come with me, gorgeous."

"Alright, alright, enough with this! I get it now; I'm pretty like a girl when you're drunk."

He just shook his head.

"You don't understand do you? I am _not_ drunk, regardless of the alcohol in me, and, you are definitely _not _just pretty…"

_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_(Offering a prayer, I wait for a new day to come)  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

_(Until the reflection of the sunrise sparkling on the sea disappears completely)_

Killing the small space between them, he held her to him, murmuring into her ear,

"You, right now, always were, stunning. More than Yuki, okay? Just…" he let the statement hang in the air as he breathed in Rika's smell.

"…lovely."

Rika just stood there, as if another tree on the road. She was stunned; he acted drunk a second ago, but now…

'Now…is he really acting or not?' she thought, so confused, so befuddled.

She closed her eyes when felt him sway.

"Please, Haru…stop this, and let's go find you a bed, alright? I'm sure you're going to feel like hell in the morning." She reasoned into his chest. Sneering a bit, he held Rika at arms length and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen, Riku, I am not, and never was, drunk. Don't you dare say it again, got it?"

Glare met glare.

"And if I do? Listen Haru, because right now, even if you are drunk, my understanding is going down the drain, I was going to forgive you about your dumb behavior, but right now, I'm having doubts."

"And _you _listen to me! I'm not drunk, god damn it!" In frustration, he nearly shook her, but held back.

In her eyes, Rika saw Haru, but drunk, even with clear speech, he obviously didn't truly grasp what he was telling her. Those compliments that she heard…were probably all lies. All those nice words…were probably for that girl, Rin. 'The sake must be playing with his mind' she reasoned silently.

In his eyes, he saw Rika, in disbelief, which angered him. He didn't care what the hell he was, boy or girl. He wanted her to see, for some strange reason, that Rika looked fucking damn hot right now.

"You know that I'd never kiss an ugly girl, you know that, Riku? Only pretty girls." he asked, his eyes still locked with hers.

"Well guess what, I'm not a pretty girl."

"No, you're not a pretty girl…" He agreed, hugging her closer, making her breath hitch just a bit more.

"…You're stunning and beautiful," and crash-landed his lips onto hers.

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore_

She shivered at the new sensation, before she tried to gather up her scattered thoughts together.

'Is he…?' she dimly asked, feeling her eyes close, feeling his arms settle onto her waist. She felt strange, and upon further investigation, she felt lightheaded, and wondered why the ground felt so unstable, because no way in hell were _her_ legs threatening to buckle from under her!

**Yes, that cow is.** Was the unexpected reply; snapping her eyes back open, ignoring his attempts with his tongue to open _her_ mouth, she carefully thought back.

'…Who are you?'

**I'm the one that you hate. I'm the one that knows your pain the most. I'm the one Yamu assigned to become part of you. If you want it simplified, I'm your cursed spirit animal who feels your hurt, your pain, your hope. I am essentially, a part of you, Rika, dear.**

'…That was long' was all she manage as a comeback.

**I suppose so, since _everyone_ feels that I'm anti-social and all, but, you know what?**

'What?'

**Your body is running out of air.** Cursing, Rika now noted that her dizziness wasn't from this kiss, but the lack of air.

Focusing her vision, she glared at those closed eyes, and tried to wiggle away. She started to thump on his back with her fist, but he ignored it still. Narrowing her eyes, she moved her hands to his chest, as if trying to clutch the shirt he wore, but pushed pretty hard.

Dazed, Haru stepped back, and then growled. "Why'd you do that?"

"WHAT!" Rika exploded, wiping her mouth harshly, ignoring the fact that his scent was on her; that her lips tingled. "That's my line, mister! NEVER do that again! Whether you're drunk or not, gay or not, you should know: I'm straight!" she yelled, giving half the truth.

Yea, she's straight, but that didn't mean that she'd still let Haru kiss her like that! As he advanced towards her, most likely for another kiss, she dropped her glare and ignoring her instincts and what her cursed animal spirit were yelling at her, she did the exact opposite of what they wanted.

Her body, hell, even her heart was saying to stay, to see what was going to happen next. Even the vengeful animal spirit that resided within her told her to not run, but she couldn't.

In fear, in confusion, Haruko Rika bolted from him.

_unmei no hune o ko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to watashi-tachi o shou kedo_

_(We are all rowing the boat of fate, the waves keep on coming and we can't escape)  
sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

_(Even that is a beautiful journey; even anything is a beautiful journey)_

And Sohma Hatsuharu did not follow.

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Ready?

Mini-Waffle: (Sigh) Yes…

Hitaru and Mini-Waffle Together: GO AND READ HITARU'S NEW FRUITS BASKET FIC, **E V E N I F**! YES, RIKA WILL BE IN THIS TOO, but she won't be cursed, and she's not the main character, but! She'll show up a lot!

Hitaru: Gosh, that was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! And, yayness, you guys got to 'hear' Rika's cursed animal spirit!

Mini-Waffle: Was it just me, or did they seem…different at parts of the story? O.o

Hitaru: Well, I was a bit stuck…and, yea, so I wrote this over a week, with some revising from a loyal reader/friend. (Hurray, Preci0usMiracle-chan!). So, each time I wrote, I was in a different mood.

Mini-Waffle: Reviews, dudes, reviews, 8 would be enough! But more, and hell, you'll read more about Rika's family!

Hitaru: Yes, and…umm…**loveableM**, **thanks for the review, but, there's no link. ToT, so, I'd LOVE it if you…sent it to me by e-mail? Pleeeeeaaaasssssseee? **My e-mail is on my profile, you know!

Mini-Waffle: And thus ends another chapter…wows…it's almost done!

Hitaru: (Still begging for the link) Huh? Gasp! You're right! But…hey guys, EVEN IF is gonna be good, so read it! Review it! (along with this one, of course ;P)

...And they all walked away


	19. CHAPTER 17

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

-.-

* * *

RECAP:

_In fear, in confusion, Haruko Rika bolted from him._

_unmei no hune o ko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to watashi-tachi o shou kedo_

_(We are all rowing the boat of fate, the waves keep on coming and we can't escape)  
sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

_(Even that is a beautiful journey; even anything is a beautiful journey)_

_And Sohma Hatsuharu did not follow._

Chapter 17: Explanations, Puppets, Boxes, and Brothers !

* * *

Sneaking in wasn't the hard part, considering Kyo being at Kagura's place tonight, Yuki and Tohru still on a date and Shigure holed up in his office 'writing'.

And changing into her pajamas and hiding all evidence that hinted that she dressed like a cross-dresser in the eyes of others? A simple shower and stuffing those articles of clothing (including that wig) into her closet solved all.

And the kiss with Haru?

Wait, what kiss? Haruko Rika already forgot _all_ about it!

Yes, she erased the feel of his hands on her waist and those soft lips of his on hers.

Completely mangled and maimed the sensation of how the kiss was soft at first but not all that soft later on out of her mind.

And hell, she now couldn't _even_ say that he smelled nice, a scent all his own, even if there was a hint of sake on him.

Oh no, no, no, no! All accounts of her first kiss were gone. Completely stamped on and deleted.

Especially, _especially_ the fact that when the kiss happened, her spine was all shivery and knees shaky.

Because, after all, her knees _did not_ shake, the ground did.

And, her heart _did not_ go thump-thump so fast that she was sure even Haru heard it, her ears were just malfunctioning at the time.

And that shiver? Because of the kiss, you say? Oh no, it was because she was cold, freezing even! Although the fact that it was a warm night and that she had a jacket on wasn't really considered.

So, no, Haruko Rika _did not_ show any signs of attraction for Sohma Hatsuharu when he kissed her…

…And by the way, _what _kiss? It never happened, right?

What concerned her right now, as she lay in that bed of hers was the fact that she had a little voice in her head that she could converse with, and it wasn't her conscience, it was someone-or something-else!

'I don't get it. Why talk to me now?' Rika thought. She waited patiently for the response.

**Well, since I came to you, I've been sleeping-even when you transformed.** It grumbled in response, a bit grumpy from being bothered. **It wasn't until you started meeting the others that it bothered me.**

'Wait, what others?' Rika interrupted, raising an eyebrow. 'You mean the Sohmas? How's meeting them and you waking up connected?' A mental swipe made by the animal made Rika scowl. 'Why the hell did you do that!' she yelled at it, raising a fist. She, assuming that it was the same gender as Rika, rolled her yellowish eyes in return.

**Meeting the Sohmas means meeting their animal spirits, moron. Like you, I _can_ talk to the others, but I didn't. Every time you met a Sohma that was cursed, its thought's brushed my mind, so, we both felt it, in a way; if one felt it and was bothered by the other, than the other spirit would kind of…wake up as well.**

'Huh? Wake-up? You mean they talk to their hosts and stuff, too?'

**Yes, like we are now, I mean, you're not _that_ special! Us spirits, well the others not me, I'm new at this, get tired of keeping conscience all the time, since humans tend to be about the same. So, they just inhabit you and rest until the curse is broken. I didn't wake up right now, this evening, you know. I stopped my sleeping long time ago. I woke up when…let's see…Oh! When you met those twin bastards!**

'Twin bastards? Oh, you mean Haru? But, doesn't he have only one spirit in him, the cow?' At that, Rika's expression turned to one of confusion, as she felt the other rolls its eyes.

**You would think that, wouldn't you? Well, no, in reality, the cow spirit had two sides, a calm side and a pissed off one. With all those mood swings over the decades, I guess the two sides finally split into two minds, which sucks for its container, you know. Nah, they woke me up and started chatting to me, asking how home was and all…in fact, they _all_ did it. You know, I'm sure all the spirits wouldn't mind if they were freed.**

'Well, why not they just…leave?' the girl questioned. Faintly, she heard the door downstairs slide open and closed, meaning that Yuki and Tohru finally came home. A 'poof!' told her that Tohru either once again tripped or she hugged him. When the girl heard a rushed apology and Yuki's reassuring tone, Rika knew it was the first guess.

**They can't, since the god of this little curse likes the human world so much. Only Yamu can take it off anyways, unless the spirits do some sort of suicide by not eating, or something.**

'Eating? Like our souls eating, or something!'

**No, you baka! Souls! Are you a moron, or what! You're just like Yuki and his theory about American killer doughnuts!** (Back in Kansas, the highly intelligent doughnuts are banging their heads to their cages, wondering how in the world the Japanese can keep on discovering their world domination plans.) **By eating, I mean eating subconscious thoughts, like useless dreams, or silly whims you humans have every now and than. They keep us sane, and in touch with this world, you might say.**

'Err…doughnuts, you say?' Rika thought, feeling that she might never be able to look at the much respected Sohma the same ever again. Once again, her vengeful animal spirit smacked her up-side the head for not paying attention.

**This isn't the reason why I started talking to you, Rika! I started to talk to you because I needed to tell you that your time here is almost out!**

'WHAT!' Rika exploded, almost falling off her bed. 'I-I'm going to die or something!'

**No, I mean for the curse, I _know_ that you finished that book of yours, but the dog's container is snooping around too much, he's suspecting you. I mean, here you are, hugging a cursed guy and girl, and neither transforming. Shigure's been talking to his spirit and the dog's running out of excuses. He knows too much, and hell, he'll know a hell lot more if you _don't hurry_.**

'B-but, I can't _just steal_ it, they'd find out that it's missing! And guess what, every time I get near the damned thing, I feel stabs of pain!'

**Well, over come those 'stabs of pain', than! The pain you feel will be like the pain you'll feel when we're separated. Your body adapted to having me as part of you. So, it's only logical that it'll hurt if I'm torn from you.**

'_Great_, it's a pain to transform, and a pain to break the curse?' Groaning, Rika glanced at the clock. 11:45 in glaring red numbers stared back. Sighing, she told the animal spirit to shut-up and drifted off into sleep.

It seemed only a few hours later that Rika heard a light knock on her door. Disgruntled, she raised her head and let out a yawn.

"I'm so sorry to wake you up! But, Riku, please wake-up, we have school!" came the Tohru's voice. She just groaned and flopped back down. Sighing, she raised her voice so the other could hear through the door.

"Sorry Tohru, but not today. I'm going to skip school." At this, there was a soft gasp, and Tohru's voice came back, as worried as ever.

"Oh, Riku, are you sick! O-or, are you not feeling well? Do you want me to call Hatori-san!"

"Nah, I'm just not going to school today. I might cause some damage to a certain cow and the school if I go today" Rika retort through gritted teeth. A few minutes later, Yuki's voice was heard.

"Riku, what happened yesterday, did Haruko-san tell you? Did she get back safely, because Haru's wasn't here this morning…?"

"Blah, that bastard would be lucky that I don't know where he is right now!" Rika exploded, pounding a fist to her mattress. "Getting drunk and putting moves on me, uh, my cousin like that! What the hell was he thinking! If I go to school today, I'll commit murder and become a criminal, I rather not, though; even if maiming the moron sounds fun!" There was silence for a while until Yuki replied in an icy tone.

"What did Hatsuharu do to your cousin, Riku?" She paused for a second. Could Yuki kill Haru for her?

"Yuki, do me a favor."

"…What?"

"Go and do as much bodily harm to that jackass cow for molesting my cousin!" Rika yelled, silently satisfied that she heard Yuki took in a sharp breath and stomped away. 'At least…that bastard will still die, and I won't be blamed!' Sighing, she flopped back down on her bed.

It wasn't until much later (forced out of her bed because of her stomach), when Shigure's suicidal editor came rushing in that she decided to walk around town, all the while thinking of a plan to get near her goal.

'Well, it's not like I can just _go_ and grab it, how can I get it to Yamu?' she pondered, dodging people on the street, especially the males. As she walked through a park, she slowed down. 'Isn't that…?' Jogging towards the water fountain, she smiled a bit.

"Hello, Sohma-san! How are you today?" Rika cheerfully asked, quite happy to see a familiar face. Turning around, the young man was surprised, but gave a slight smile.

"Ahh, Riku-kun, hello. I'm fine, but…what is this?" he asked, pointing at the structure in front of them. Glancing at it, the girl looked back at the older man, seeing if he was joking or not. Seeing that he wasn't, she raised an eyebrow.

"That's a water fountain; you push the button to drink water." At seeing Kureno's expression, she laughed out right. 'Not even knowing what a water fountain is? Hah!'

"Hmm, you laugh just like Uo-chan" he mumbled, before turning his head to the side in embarrassment. Startled, Rika looked up.

"EH! You know Uo-chan!" she exclaimed. It took a while, but Kureno answered back.

"…Yes, she laughed at me at the market, since I didn't have a basket…" At hearing this, something clicked.

"Wait, wait, you _the_ Kureno! That's great; Uo-chan's been talking about you a lot! She's been wondering where you were! If you want, I can show you what school she goes to, I bet she'd be glad to see you again!" Rika happily said. Her smile faded when she saw the distraught expression her companion held.

"…its better that I don't see Uo-chan. I'm happy to know that she's well and flattered that she remembers me. But, I'm quite busy, and th-!"

"Happy!" Rika interrupted, stomping a foot. "What the heck! Yea, she's happy, but she's also sad, too! Everyday, she'd say, 'I wonder where that guy is now?' she wants to see you again, and the fact that your just _busy_ is hardly a good reason! I know that you like her, too, it's too obvious to not notice!"

Sighing sadly, the Sohma looked into her eyes. "Riku-kun, you must understand, I'm a…assistant, you might say, to the head to the Sohmas. To meet Uo-chan again and to raise her hopes…it would be too cruel. It's better to keep her safe like this." 'And,' he silently added, 'Akito would never know about her.' He was snapped out of his thoughts at Rika's response.

"Bullshit," she whispered ferociously, sad for not only him and Uo-chan, but for any Sohma that was connected to this head.

"Assistant? The way you put it, it sounds more like a puppet to me! And guess what, you're hurting her anyways!" Giving a snort, she stormed off. Only about two or three feet away, she stopped to give him a parting gift.

"Sohma-san, I think that you're a puppet to this 'head'…but, you must know that, not all puppets have strings that bind them."

"But what if…" He hesitantly asked, not realizing that he was responding to her. "…what if the puppet had strings?" At this she faced him to give an answer.

"Simple, you cut those stings."

* * *

Near A School

"Neh, Hiro-kun, I…I want to visit Onee-chan and Nii-chan today…" Kisa said softly. Taking a look at her, Hiro sigh, defeated; "Fine, let's go." All the while, we all know that in Hiro-kun's little head, he's cursing Rika to hell!

As they walked in a comfortable silence, Kisa stopped when she heard a melody. Not really thinking, she strayed over, with a worried Hiro at tow.

"Hey, Kisa, where are you going!" he shouted, catching up to the tiger. Looking ahead, he scowled. 'Another guy! And he looks like that moron!' he mentally fumed.

In his hand was a simple wooden box, with its lid open. His eyes were closed while listening to a mellow tune that came from the box. Sighing, the young man opened his eyes, to see the kids. Surprised at their unusual appearance, he didn't know what to do.

"U-um…hello" Kisa shyly greeted, a hand to her mouth. Seeing this, the man smiled a bit, causing Hiro to step in front of her, protecting the girl. This only made the man smile even more.

"Hello" he replied, closing the lid. His country accent told them that he was new to the town. The man, seeing that Kisa was still looking at the box smiled a sad smile.

"Did you like this?" he questioned, gesturing to the box. As she nodded her head timidly, he got up and put it on the bench.

"Then, have it. I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind, if she saw how cute you were" he said with a slight grin. Waving farewell, he headed off into a crowd. Both children looked at the box then each other.

* * *

With Tohru

She hummed a merry tune as she strolled home alone. It was a nice late afternoon, Yuki was at counsel, Kyo was at the Dojo and dinner was already made.

What more could Honda Tohru want today?

Well…maybe she'd want Rika to have gone to school…

…And that Hatsuharu would wake-up soon from the slight coma Yuki inflicted on him in school…

But, hey, it's still a great day!

As she made her way to the beginning of the little forest that surrounded Shigure's house, she stopped short.

There, in front of her was a man!

Not just any man, but a tired looking man…that happened to remind her strongly of Rika! Tohru saw the young man about Rika's age lift his head to the side, and she gasped.

He looked too much like Rika!

"Ma-matte!" Tohru called out, hurrying up. The man turned around and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"R-Riku?" the girl asked. As he slowly nodded, Tohru beamed with happiness.

"Riku, is this why you wanted to skip school, today? I'm sure that sensei wouldn't have minded you going to dye your hair black! Oh, but I liked your sandy hair…unless you didn't! Than, d-don't mind me!" Tohru said in a big rush. Seeing that her companion didn't answer, she peered at him and gasped.

"Neh, Rika-chan! E-even your eye colored changed!" At hearing the word 'Rika', the man gasped and took a hold onto the confused girl.

"Y-you know Rika-chan?" he asked in disbelief. As she nodded uncertainly, he broke out into a smile. Releasing her, he fell onto his knees, in a respectful bow.

"O-Onegai…c-can you bring me to her?" Seeing the girl give an uncertain look, he tried again.

"Please! I…want to see her…I want to see nee-chan…"

* * *

Shigure's House

"I'm home!" Rika shouted out, expecting to hear an annoyed grunt from Kyo, the usual question for a snack from Tohru. She was surprised when she saw a flash of orange shooting towards her and hugging her.

"Eh! Kisa-chan? Wah, Kisa-chan's here today!" Rika cried in happiness as Kisa replied back with a happy "Nii-chan!" After a minute of hugging, Rika shivered. 'Feel's like a death promise…' Turning around and peering into the living room, Rika smirked.

"Well, even the brat's here!" She would have gone on if she didn't notice the box he was holding. It looked crude and plain, but also discomfortingly familiar.

Detangling herself from the girl, Rika made her way to the living room and snatched the box from a protesting Hiro. She turned it over quickly and her eyes widened in semi-horror and semi-disbelief. She eyed the engraved name and turned it upright. Opening the lid carefully, she swallowed and forced the unshed tears to stay that way.

'No…it-it's too soon!' she mentally screamed, shaking a bit. Rika ignored Kisa's questioning and Hiro's glare. Her eyes were focused on the box.

_Slam!_

Jerking their heads to the door, Kisa ran to Tohru, who hugged Kisa back with the same amount of joy.

"Kisa-chan!" Tohru cried happily, squealing in delight.

"Nee-chan!" Kisa replied, equally happy.

"EH! It's the hobo!" Hiro yelled, for once forgetting to snap at 'that woman'.

"Hey, I'm not a hobo, I'm just new around here!" a masculine voice snapped, irritated.

"Eh? I-it's Oji-san…" Kisa said, quite astounded. "Neh…do…do you want the toy back?"

"No, you can keep it, Ojou-san!" the young man said with a smile. "But…don't call me Oji-san, I'm not that old!" Kisa blushed and said a quick apology with the young man scratching his head sheepishly at Kisa's actions. He stopped when he heard a slight crash.

All heads turned to a rigid looking Rika with her hands grasping air, and a box on the floor.

"N-Nii-chan?" she whispered. Taking a step forward, she asked again. "R-Riku-nii-chan, is t-that you?"

Mouth opened in equal shock, the young man-Haruko Riku-nodded.

"Rika-nee-chan…"

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: Blah, that was hard to write! (SPECIAL THANKY MUCH TO Yinyin, hurray!)

Mini-Waffle: Well, that was a mean cliffy!

Hitaru: You know what's even meaner of me?

Mini-Waffle: No, what?

Hitaru: The fact that I'm going to want a lot of reviews!

Mini-Waffle: o.O weirdo. If you have any questions, e-mail it, okay?

Hitaru: Yeah, and read EVEN IF!

Mini-Waffle: Yea, since it'll be her last Fruits Basket fic…

Hitaru: lol . Wah, only a few more chappies to go before O-W-A-R-I!

Mini-Waffle: But…before any of THAT happens, we want reviews!

Hitaru: Yes! 9, in fact!

Mini-Waffle: Geez, when we ask for a lot of reviews, it takes long, but if there's little, it's super fast!

Hitaru: Well…DUH!

Mini-Waffle: …shut-up! (Smacks)

Hitaru: x.X

...And they all walked away


	20. CHAPTER 18

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

-.-

* * *

RECAP:

_Mouth opened in equal shock, the young man-Haruko Riku-nodded._

"_Rika-nee-chan…"_

Chapter 18: Revelations, Reintroductions, Prices, and Arguments !

* * *

On The Road To Sohma Estate

A silent figure strolled down an empty street, ignoring his fellow late-night walkers that shot glances at him. Huffing a bit, he clenched the long trench coat like coat around himself.

He was pretty glad his cousin left him near his house, even if he was left in an alley in a slight coma, but hey, his accessories were still on him and clothes looked okay-what was there to be mad about?

I mean, come on, this was his _beloved_ cousin, after all!

But…

Did Yuki really need to hit that hard?

* * *

Shigure's House

One second.

Two minutes.

Three hours.

Four days.

Silence descended down on the group. How long it lasted, no one was sure. Seconds, minutes, hours even, could have flown by without anyone noticing.

"Rika…I-I…" The man who looked so much like Rika, yet not at the same time, faltered; unsure of what to say.

"…you found me" Rika said dully. Her mind felt numb, it pounded a bit. The room seemed to shrink, the lights dimming. Her whole world seemed to collapse.

There was so much to say to him…and so little at the same time.

The young man just nodded, eyes glazed with unshed tears of relief.

One step, another step.

Only a few inches separated, dimly, Rika noted that he had gotten taller…

Agonizingly slowly, his hands reached up to grip her shoulders, holding her down.

"I found you, nee-chan" he firmly stated, letting the proclamation sink in. The silence that followed was quickly shattered.

"Nii-chan…why does he call you his sister…?" All heads snapped at the innocent girl. Feeling the stares, she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Rika…what…does she mean?" for once, looking around at the interior of the house, he added, "And…where is this?"

"This, sir, it's my home, Sohma Shigure…and, who are you?"

"Shigure, I found um…Riku's sibling!" Tohru's nervous voice sounded out; the dog's ebony colored eyes narrowed.

"Tohru-chan, that's nice and all, but I just want to know who this young man is!" his smile did not reach his eyes.

"I am Haruko Riku…wait, you _live here_, nee-chan!" His head snapped to the door as it opened to reveal a two boys-one with orange hair, the other with silver. Behind them, another girl, holding the orange headed boy's hand followed.

"We're home" the silver headed teenager greeted, slipping off his shoes. He stopped when his violet eyes landed on the Haruko twins.

"Riku-san, who's he?"

"Rika! You-you're living with _guys!_"

"W-wait, I can explain-!" she was cut off when her brother whooped with joy.

"Then-then, it's gone, right? Right? I mean, you're living with _males_, so-so, we can go back! A-and, they can't hurt you anymore! You-you and I…can-can-!" he cut himself off by swinging his arms around his twin sister with bliss.

Sandy-colored eyes constricted with shock and her eyes widened.

'No-no! not yet!' she mentally screamed out when she felt the familiar hug.

_Poof!_

"Rika!"

"What the-!"

"NOO!"

In the confusion, a furry thing with four legs gently bit onto her brother's arms. Surprised at the sudden contact with many sharp teeth, the hold was loosened. Making a break for it, the animal crashed through the screen door and out into the night.

"Shit-Rika-nee-chan, wait!" But, before he could follow her, a hand settled down onto his shoulder. Looking up, Riku met the eyes of not only Sohma Shigure, but the rest of the household, as well.

"Riku-kun, was it? Well, I think you need to tell us a few things, first…"

* * *

Streets Near Sohma Estate

'No, no, no! This-this is happening too soon!' a canine like creature screamed in her head. The domesticated dogs kept a bit away from her, but the more wild ones attempted to follow-which were quickly fended off by a snarl and snap of jaws.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't transform back yet-I don't have any clothes!' Rika moaned in distaste.

**Be quiet! It's hard maintaining this form with you yapping like that! AND, I have to lead you to that stupid shrine, for crying out loud!**

'What! YOU be quiet then! It's nice that you're helping me keep this form, but you know what?'

…**What?**

"I NEED TO FIND SOME CLOTHES FIRST!' Rika yelled back, hoping that someone that lived on this street left their laundry out to dry-even if it's night, you might never know. Panting with her tongue rolling out a bit, she glanced forward and nearly stopped with dread.

In front of her was a wandering man…

…By the name of Sohma Hatsuharu.

'Damn it, damn it! Why NOW, of all time!' Rika screamed in frustration, which came out as a growl. She bristled when her now brownish eyes saw the dumb cow turn to her direction.

Slightly dazed, gray eyes looked down into those light-brownish eyes, light enough to be sand…

One second passed to three.

Three seconds turned into a minute…

Sighing, the cow turned and walked down the path. He did NOT need to deal with a wild looking stray animal right now.

Rika stared at his retreating back, dumb folded. 'Okay…what just happened there?'

**More importantly, why didn't you jump him!** Her inner demon replied, equally confused. Yet, unlike her, the spirit was pissed off.

'…Huh?'

**MORON! Jump him for his clothes, keeping you in this form is draining!** Without another word, Rika bounded towards the boy and pounced. With a grunt and yelp of surprise, they both fell down. Taking the coat by the back collar, she tugged viciously, pulling her head back.

Hatsuharu yelled in surprise as the sound of clothing ripping filled the night air. Too shocked, he let his arms lift as he felt the cold night air meet his shoulders-the coat was…slipped off of him? He was about to turn over when, to his surprise, sandy colored smoke filled the street.

'What the hell?' he questioned, trying to look through the fog. Trying to wave it away, he was stopped by a punch.

"Don't DO that until I'm done, Hatsuharu no hentai!" Gray eyes widened.

"…Riku…?"

"No shit!" but, this was a difference tone of voice the cow normally heard from her. It sounded more…feminine? His eyes narrowed in suspicion, was it just him, or did he see an outline of a figure with CURVES through this-this sandy colored smoke?

Wait…_sandy colored_?

After a few minutes, the smoke completely faded into air, revealing a ruffled Haru and a red Rika with her arms crossed over her chest protectively.

"What?" she snapped viscously. Haru was suddenly reminded of a wild dog, or something close to it.

"…What just happened?" he asked dully, noting that she was wearing _his_ nice trench coat. He scowled. Was it just him, or did _his_ coat look…a bit torn? And where didthe _sleeves_ go?

And _why_ was the older student covering the chest area so protectively?

He glanced down at the ground and noted that the girl in front of him had no shoes.

Or pants, for the matter, since the coat couldn't hide those nice long creamy looking legs…

"Damn it, Haru! Stop ogling me, you-you pervert!" He raised an eyebrow; again with the girly voice?

"What are you, a girl?" He taunted without thinking really. He was surprised when she didn't suddenly snap at his 'stupidity', like she normally did.

"…And if I said yes?" He raised an eyebrow; surely this was another joke?

"Than…than I'd be relieved to say that I'm not gay" he said, not really knowing what else to say. I mean, really, can any one blame the poor, clearly confused cow?

"Dumb ass!" she hissed, slapping his head. "This is NOT the time to be thinking of which team you play for! And besides, with all that jewelry, I bet you _are_ a bit queer, regardless of whether or not I'm a girl!"

"…A girl? You're telling me that you, Haruko Riku, are a girl?" He saw the person in front of him cringe.

"Actually, it's _Haruko Rika_. And yes, I am a girl." 'That's it,' Haru thought, feeling _extremely_ confused. 'I'm going crazy. Yuki must have hit me _too_ hard.'

"…Haru, you're not going to faint on me, right?"

_THUD_

Rika looked at the still boy in front of her.

"Damn it. First clothes, now this!"

* * *

Shigure's House

"…And that's it" Riku finished with a defeated sigh. After years of searching for her, _his_ sister, he goes and finds her, ruining the only chance on breaking the curse!

"Ano…so Riku-I mean, Rika-san is really your sister?" Kagura spoke up, chasing away the silence that swept the room after the lengthy tale. She stopped swinging Kyo's arm after a solemn nod; Shigure straightened up from leaning against the wall.

"And she's cursed, like us." With another nod from the twin, the silence crept back into the room.

"What…what animal was she, then? Not another Baka-neko, I hope…" Yuki trailed off, ignoring the yell of protests from said cat.

"No, she's a…coyote" he said quietly. "She told me that…Yamu-sama gave it to her because she was hated and misunderstood like one and because of how sly she acted towards a god."

"To think that there was another one…" Shigure chuckled a bit and reached for a cigarette. "Heh, I _knew_ that Riku-Rika-chan was really a girl. Her figure was too feminine."

"Shut-up, dog; you didn't know either!" Kyo snapped, scowling. At this, the dog did sigh in defeat.

"It's too bad, though…" he started with everyone's attention on him, he gave a sly grin and shrugged. "I had _two_ beautiful flowers under this roof and I didn't take advantage of it!"

"PREVERT!" all men in the room shouted out before lunging at the author.

* * *

Hatsuharu's House

"Ngg…" a grumble was heard and the light was flicked on.

"Waah…?" the disheveled boy mumbled, looking around the room-_his_ room.

'So all that…was a dream?' Haru thought with a slight pout. It was weird, yes, but it was still good; he found out that Riku, the boy that was attracting him was actually a girl!

'But…I guess that only happens in dreams…' he sighed and suddenly bolted from the bed. 'W-wait a second…how did the light turn on!'

"You're not going to faint on me again, right? It you do, tell me and I'll drag you over to Momiji's house next" a dry voice announced itself; swerving his head to the right, his mouth hung open at the figure standing in front of him.

"You-you…" he tried to find his voice. All the girl did was raise one sandy colored eyebrow.

"YOU'RE WEARING MY CLOTHES!" At this, the poor girl face faulted.

"BAKA! Quiet down!" she hissed out, bonking him on the head.

"Take them off! They're _mine_!" he hissed with equal intensity. He lost his stiff, defensive posture when she blushed madly.

"I-I can't! I need to borrow you're clothes, can you _live_ with that! Just for a night! Geez and you got plenty of them, you-you queer boy!"

"Damn it, if I'M queer, than why are _you_ wearing those! Riku, you-!" He was cut off by the equally ruffled girl.

"Rika."

"What?"

"Rika-my name's Haruko Rika; remember I told you that about an hour ago, before you fainted _like a wuss_?"

"You-you mean th-that it wasn't a dream!" she narrowed her eyes a bit at the cow.

"No duh, you dumb cow." Slowly, Haru rose from the bed and approached her. In response, she backed away until she hit the wall. Not listening to the protests, he lifted his lean arms and grabbed onto her and lowered his head.

"H-Haru, d-don't do something weird!" Rika voiced out with panic.

"Rika…" Haru breathed out, trying out the name.

"W-what!" she asked, refusing to shiver as his breath slid across her cheeks.

"Rika…" he repeated again, closing the space between them. "You…got some explaining to do after this."

And that was when he dove to her lips.

All hell breaking loose couldn't describe it.

* * *

Kureno's Room

"_EH! You know Uo-chan!"_

He sighed and got up, reaching the desk, he was once assaulted with another memory.

"_Wait, wait, you the Kureno! That's great; Uo-chan's been talking about you a lot! She's been wondering where you were! If you want, I can show you what school she goes to, I bet she'd be glad to see you again!"_

"Uo-chan…" he whispered, opening the drawer and feeling for the scrap of paper that held the key to meeting with the girl again.

Peering at it, he sighed wistfully. He closed his eyes to recall how happy she looked, how beautiful she sounded, laughing-and it was all because of _him_.

"Uo-chan…" he breathed out into the night. Looking out the window, he was silently content with knowing that if she was awake now, and looking out the window, they'd at least be able to share the view of the same stars, the same moon.

Suddenly, a rustle brought him out of his thoughts, and on further inspections, saw an outline of two figures heading towards the shrine.

* * *

With Rika And Hatsuharu

"I can't believe you never told me" Haru grumbled for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Stop, we've been over this before! Now be quiet, or I'll transform and-and eat you or something! Coyotes eat cows, you know!"

"Heh, didn't know you were _that_ desperate to take a taste of me, uh, _Rika-chan_?" he noted slyly, dodging the oncoming kick.

"Shut it! And if you bother me one more time, I-I'm gonna see to it that you can't make babies in the future! And, and I'll make SURE of it this time!"

Haru winced at the thought; the feeling of a girl kicking you in the groin to break a kiss was _not_ fun.

"Well…I think I deserved the _kiss_ at least! It's the least you could've given me after al that sexual confusion you put me through!" he reasoned with a scowl.

"Sexual confusion, Hatsuharu-kun?" they both whipped around to face the confused expression of Sohma Kureno.

"S-Sohma-san! W-what are you doing here!" Rika blurted out.

"Well, I'm _not_ sneaking towards the shrine, like you two are, Rika-san."

"Wait, how did you…?"

"I heard from Hatsuharu-kun" he said simply, not at all bothered by the fact that he just found out that Riku was really a she. I guess stranger things happened to him in the past!

"I-we, we were walking, yea! Taking a stroll in the Sohma estate is very…nice? And, we were _not_ going to that shrine with the sword!"

"Rika-san…this path only goes to the shrine." Kureno said, destroying Rika's excuse.

"Rika-san, I suggest you go now, or-" but he was cut off by her bowing low to him.

"Please! I _need_ to go there, please let me-and Haru-go! Just pretend that this never happened!"

"But…why? What are you going to do?" Kureno asked. Even though his curse was lifted, that didn't meant he couldn't still feel a slight throb from being only a few feet away from the sword.

"I…I'm going to cut those strings of yours" she retorted, calmly, quietly.

"_But what if…what if the puppet had strings?"_

"_Simple, you cut those stings."_

"I-I…" He was at a lost. 'Cut the strings? Rika-san, can you really…?' taking one last look at the duo, he turned around.

"Sohma-san…?" he heard the girl question. It sounded innocent, almost.

'Uo-chan…' he thought silently as he took a step back towards his room.

On step, then two.

"I hope…" he said after a while, not knowing if they were still there to hear him speak his hopes.

"I hope that…you're scissors are sharp enough to cut those strings."

* * *

Akito's Room

A cry of agony was heard, sending servants and maids rushing in to see what pained their young master. Hurried hands cast the rice paper door to the side and many ran into the room. Yet, they couldn't approach their thrashing master, for fear of causing damage onto either themselves or Akito.

"A-Akito-sama! What's wrong!" an old maid asked, panic creeping into her usually strict tone.

"NO!" the master screamed out in response. "NO! SOMEONE-SOMEONE, STOP THEM!"

"S-stop who, Akito-sama?" another questioned.

"THEM! THEY TOOK IT, THEY TOOK IT! GET IT BACK, GET IT BACK!"

"W-what? Get what back, who took what?" In pain and fury, Akito lunged up from her futon and slammed open the rice door, running along a narrow path. None followed, too confused at what happened. All they could do was hear the screeching voice the came from the usually sickly person.

"THE SWORD, THE SWORD! GET AWAY FORM MY SWORD!"

* * *

With Rika And Hatsuharu

"Owwwwwww" Haru groaned in pain, getting up, he saw Rika rubbing her aching head.

"Why did I get sucked into…into this place too?" he asked, looking around at what appeared to be a misted over looking room.

"Because, you dumb cow, you touched the sword!"

"I only touched you! You were in pain when you grabbed it, and I ran over to check if you were ok and than we got here!"

"You-you were trying something _perverted_ on me in my moment of pain!" Rika gasped, eyes widened for a second.

"What! Of course not!" he hotly defended in response. A slight cough distracted them from blows and in front of the two was…

…Buddha?

"B-Buddha!" Rika said in disbelief. When the chubby idol nodded with a slight welcoming smile, she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"So it worked! This is GREAT!" taking a step back, she smiled goofily. After a while, she frowned.

"But…why are we here? Don't you just take the sword back and the curse is gone?" At this, Buddha frowned, and shook his head a bit.

"Not in the way you'd want it, Rika. Come, Yamu is in the hallway; he could explain to you." With a slight nod, Rika started to follow the peaceful little god.

"Wait, Rika!" Haru shouted out, feeling a foreboding ending. She turned, and for a second, he almost let it go. Note the key word: _almost_.

"Don't…don't do anything stupid, okay?" She gave him a confused look before answering.

"Well, of course I'm not. I'm not like you right?" she said with a smirk. He just gave a sly smile back, a bit reassured.

"That's good. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you; I'm going to marry you anyway!" he said in a joking manner. All she did was scowl and leave the room.

"Seriously…don't do anything you'll regret…" He whispered to the door. Hearing a voice and than Rika's, he couldn't help but edge closer to the door that separated the two.

* * *

In The Hallway

"So let me get this straight, if you get the sword back, the curse will be lifted for only a generation or two!" Rika thundered, unbelieving what the highest god said.

"Yes, only for a few generations!"

"But-but why!"

"Because it took you too long!" he snapped back, stroking the sword lovingly "This is the most precious thing to me, and you expect _everything_ to be pardoned by just giving it back! And after waiting for all those _centuries!_" they both ignored Buddha, the only one trying to be peacemaker, both too engrossed with their argument.

"Well, then _what'll_ take it to break the curse, _permanently_?" she stressed. She shrunk back a bit at the distorted grin Yamu had on.

"The thief" he said, casting his eyes onto Rika. "Any one will do, since the scum that took my sword is dead. So, I'll be merciful and ask for the sacrifice of any thief that ever stole from me!"

"A-any thief?" Rika mumbled, realizing the implications. "What…what'll happen to the offering?"

"It'll be cut by my beautiful sword, killing it forever. That'll be payment enough; let the blade taste the soul of a sinner that dared _steal from a god_."

"Forever?" she whispered, horror dawning.

"Forever" he retorted with a mocking voice.

'Too die for the Sohma's happiness…would that be worth it?' she wondered, thinking of all the cursed people she met.

Kyo and Kagura, Hiro and Kisa-one of them would never be able to hug their child…

Tohru would finally be able to embrace Yuki, but if they had kids?

And the rest went with Hatori, Kureno, and Ayame, everyone she knew and met, laughed with, cried with. They would be able to be ridden by the curse, but what about the future, when kids came along?

And Hatsuharu…

Rika blinked at the thought. Hatsuharu, for as much of a slow, perverted cow he was, he was still one the few people that wasn't disgusted with her, and to be able to know that the curse was gone _forever_, to know that that'd be one less thing he'd be unburdened off…

"_Don't…don't do anything stupid, okay?"_

"Well, Haruka Rika, what do you say?" Yamu asked, fingering the katana absentmindedly.

"I…I…" she mumbled the rest.

"What?" the great god mocked, tapping his ear.

The thought of a whole family, in future and present time, happy that their curse was gone forever flashed in her mind; everyone, happy because of her…

"I…I'll do it. I'll be the sacrifice."

* * *

-.-

Hitaru: **THAT WAS THE HARDEST CHAPTER TO WRITE SO FAR!**

Mini-Waffle: In other words, writers block!

Hitaru: ;;; forgive me…?

Mini-Waffle: Not with that cliffy! ANOTHER one, too! (smacks)

Hitaru: Ow, ow, ow! But-but I wrote EXTRA because of that! (pouts and ducks)

Mini-Waffle: Humph!

Hitaru: Well, I hope that this didn't confuse you guys _too_ much…

Mini-Waffle: If so, than blame HER!

Hitaru: Bleh (sticks out tongue) THANK-YOU, YINYIN!

Mini-Waffle: And, umm….another 9 reviews! This ten-page chapter seemed worth that much…

Hitaru: (Sniff) Awww, thanks a bunchies!

Mini-Waffle: How many more chapters until I hit off?

Hitaru: Well…let's see…only WOW! If everything goes according to plan…**ONLY 3 LEFT!**

Mini-Waffle: I'm counting down until than!

Hitaru: Do you hate this that much?

Mini-Waffle: No, but I hate making sure you up-date!

Hitaru: …That's Yinyin's job, she gave it to herself just today…

Mini-Waffle: ……Oh, just shut-up! (Bonks poor Hitaru on the head me: ToT)

...And they all walked away


	21. CHAPTER 19

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

-.-

* * *

RECAP:

_The thought of a whole family, in future and present time, happy that their curse was gone forever flashed in her mind; everyone, happy because of her…_

"_I…I'll do it. I'll be the sacrifice."_

Chapter 19: Sacrifices, Cures, Letters, and Trains !

* * *

Shigure's House

Never in her life, did she think she would experience such _panic_ when it dealt with her most precious people.

Oh sure, the expected bruise here and there she considered normal (and besides when Kyo and Yuki fight nowadays, she'd be worried if either of them _weren't_ sporting a bruise on their shoulder of something). But, never, never _ever_ did she expect them-Shigure, Kagura and even the little ones!-to be rolling on the floor in pain!

Hmm…was it because of her-her cooking!

'Oh no!' Tohru thought with saddened guilt and panic. It must have been all _her_ fault they were screaming in pain and tears rolling down their faces! Becoming more frantic, Yuki stifled a groan of pain and tried to reassure her.

"To-Tohru-san, don't worry, please" he soothed, resting a shaky hand on her head with a small smile. He ignored the increased howling-almost inhuman!-that came from Kyo and continued one "It's not your fault-really it-it isn't." Then, he held his head and Tohru knew that he was trying to contain the screams he wanted to voice out. She was close to tears herself and, not knowing what to do, she laid his head on her lap and whispered comforting nonsense to her prince.

Cracking an eye open, Shigure couldn't help but want to crack a smile (no matter how much it would hurt right now) at the Yuki-Tohru scene before him. Glancing up, he was grateful Riku-kun was trying to comfort the tiger and ram while the cat and boar held onto each other like a lifeline. Really, he should remember to write a scene like this in his next novel…

Now was _not_ the time to be thinking of this, especially when his zodiac spirit was calling to him!

* * *

With Hatori

"W-w-what…?" the doctor managed to grunt out through his pain. He remembered checking on Momiji, who had a slight headache, while Ayame bothered him, and now visiting Ritsu screaming apologies in the background, trying not to do suicide in his office ('IT'LL BE MY FAULT IF YOU NEED TO CLEAN IT UP! I'M SORRY, SORRY, AND SORRY!")

Yep, a normal night for Sohma Hatori…

That is, until he was assaulted with the most unbearable pain. Falling to his knees, he was dimly aware that the others followed suit, all yelling in pain, with Ritsu being the loudest of them all.

Trying to do anything, he looked up and gasped.

There was a ghostly, rippling image of his zodiac animal in front of him.

**Well, I guess this is good-bye.** Faintly, Hatori wondered where the monotone voice came-from his head, maybe? Before he could dwell on the thought, another wave of nausea assaulted him again as he grimaced and clamped his hands on the sides of his head-it hurt!

* * *

With Kureno

By the dim light that was cast from the nearby lamp, the once-been cursed Sohma clutched in his hand a slip of paper with numbers arranged neatly by Rika's hand. He sighed and glanced at the clock.

He shook his head as he saw it was but ten minutes 'till midnight and he dared not to call Uotani so late-no matter how much in his head the whispered word 'coward' was repeated.

Reaching to close the light, his hand suddenly jerked to cradle his head as a soft throbbing irate him. Looking up in confusion, he wondered why a headache came all of a sudden.

He gasped when he heard an empty echo sound in his ears as the throbbing slowly faded, and he collapsed back onto the bed; looking at the direction of trees being whipped by a howling wind, he wondered where Rika and Haru were.

* * *

God's Place…Or Something

It didn't hurt at all. In fact, she felt nothing as she heard the swish of the god's blade descend on her.

She was stunned, the regular clichés applied, the works.

Her mouth open slack? Yep.

Wide eyes in disbelief? Check.

Stunned to the ground on her knees with a paralyzed body? Definitely.

Trying to blink a bit to make sure her eyes weren't so wide permanently, and placed a hesitant hand to her stomach. After a few moments of silence, she lifted her hand to her face slowly, wondering, hoping…

Blood.

There was no blood.

Bewildered, she cast her vision around her and was surprised of what she saw.

Kneeing in front of the blade, with its sickly like shine bouncing into his-or was it a 'her'?-face slumped lifelessly was someone she had never seen before, though it was obvious from his (or her, Rika wasn't too sure) beautiful face that this person belonged to the Sohma Family.

In front of the stranger was a breathless Haru that just looked at her with an unreadable expression. The intensity of those eyes made her freeze more than she thought possible, everything else seemed to sink back into the background and muffled as she felt a growing nervous feeling in her stomach.

What exactly happened?

-

Like in his childhood, and teenage years, Hatsuharu was never fond of seeing Akito.

As Haru heard those words of 'being a sacrifice' fall from Rika's lips, he scowled fiercely at the door, hoping the intensity of it would pass the door and shoot right through Rika, making her remember her promise.

So, it would be reasonable that when a hysterical Akito somehow burst into the room, screaming about thieves and such, it was not surprising that Haru rounded onto him, glowering.

Not sparing the irked cow a glance, Akito shot to the door, threw Haru to the side and flung the door open and dashed out. Still scowling, he wondered how the head of the Sohma residence had the strength to knock him over and run into the hallway-

Wait, the hallway?

"Rika…" he breathed out with widened eyes. Rika was in the hallway! Thinking back to Rin (even if his heart clenched at the memory) lying in her hospital bed thanks to _him_ **(1)**, suddenly, in his mind's eye, Rin's long , flowing black hair was replaced with a sandy hue, and the length shrunk.

Without a thought he headed for Akito's back; he ignored the hallway, not bothering to notice the lush designs, or the ethereal-like paintings, or surreal feel in the corridor. For once, his full attention was on one thing-Akito.

In front of him-mostly blocked from his view-was Rika, eyes scrunched, with a god holding the sword from the shrine, trying to rush through some sort of chanting before he was to lunge it to her stomach. He growled feral at that, and Akito seemed to have stopped, his body seemed to be like ice, still and brittle. Haru watched with fascination; never had he seen his head, Akito act so…so dead stiff; so…shocked.

It broke the horrid, intimidating shadow that was wrapped around his 'god' for so long. He was confused, and a bit shocked. He never _knew_ that he portray that-that sickly man to be stronger…to be a god.

But for him to stand next to an _actual_ god, his eyes seemed to tear at the comparison. He felt…_filthy_ for thinking Akito to be a god…it hurt. His head hurt.

Why did his head hurt?

There was a strangled noise and his vision sharpened past through his mental thoughts and saw, seemingly in slow motion, as if they were all under an opposing current at sea, Akito-

-Akito was lodging at Rika.

The unearthly voice that was chanting ceased, and a swooshing sound made from a fast moving sword broke through the air.

A jolt went through him, and on impulse, he dove right for the man, and knocked Akito in front of the girl.

IT was at that moment that he thanked the heavens the martial art skills that were driven into his mind, as he twisted and the sound of metal plunging into soft, vulnerable flesh invaded his ears like a swarm of gnats. He grimaced, but was grateful that none of _his_ blood scattered onto neither of the two mortals.

Slowly getting up, his blackish eyes never met Rika's face; first scrunched up in apprehension, than twisting into confusion until her sandy orbs squinted open to survey the scene before her.

Their eyes met and he never felt such annoyance at the storm of thoughts whirling in his head.

She would have died…become a soulless body.

He blinked a bit, and the tension-his torrent of thoughts and her confused fear-lessened to something more bearable, even if the taste of tension was still lingering in the air.

"WHO is this mortal!" spinning around, the cow container was met with an enraged Yamu, who was glaring disdainfully at the slumped Akito, still connected to his sword.

There was a murmur of sound, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl rise, shakily, from her kneeling position.

"Y-your sacrifice" she repeated, loudly; a bit more firmly.

Yamu seemed to prepare for more questions, but Hatsuharu went on to continue "He's the head of the Sohma Family, Akito…"

"The 'god' of the curse; the…the closest descendant to the man who stole your sword" Rika finished off with a firmer voice. Haru was relaxed at that. A firm Rika was normal. So was being an enraged, butt whooping person, but he preferred her firm and unswayable rather than rage-in filled Rika.

Looking to the immortal, he was surprised to see Buddha, consoling a boiling Yamu. Casting them a spare glance, the chubby god smiled a bit and snapped his fingers. With an evaporating sensation, they shimmered out of the hallway.

* * *

At Sohma Residence

He groaned-it felt like thousands of Rika's pummeling his skull with hammers. Did he get drunk last night? If so, he never thought hangovers would ever get _this_ bad.

His eyes still closed, he scrunched his face in irritation as the back of his eyelids had a red hue-there was light shining in his face, and all he wanted to do was stay in the dark oblivion called sleep…

He felt like he was floating, drifting right above the ground, and for once his head felt…empty, like there was more available space than normal…as if something disappeared.

Something disappeared-_something_?

His eyes snapped open in alarm as he didn't feel the presence of his cursed spirits; where were his cows?

What had happened?

He worked his brain and was rewarded by flashes of yesterday night; Yuki punching him…Rika being a girl…Akito, with a sword in him…terrible pain, and then…

…Nothing.

Hesitantly, he called out for the spirits, but received no answer. What was wrong?

He heard a cry from somewhere outside, and the door to his room banged open to see a crying Momiji and shocked Tohru. Behind them was the rest of the cursed Sohmas, all wearing expressions of disbelief.

Without a word, a flushing Tohru bounded to him and slowly put his arms around him. He stilled, wondering why she would be hugging _him_ of all people. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the puff of smoke to invade the space around them…

Only to feel no change; nothing. More shocked than before, he whirled his head to the crying Momiji, wondering what in the world was going on.

"W-what's…wait; where's Rika?" he finally said, noticing that she wasn't present. At that, the room seemed to freeze up. For a moment, Momiji looked like he was going to bolt, but instead, he approached the Haru cautiously. Tearstains still visible, he handed him a paper. Looking down, he read what seemed to be a note, written in scrawled letters.

_Sohmas and Tohru,_

_Thank you, all of you, for housing me. The time with you guys were great; thank you all. I'm so sorry for being such an intruder, please forgive me also for leaving so quickly, without saying good-bye._

_And don't worry about me, my brother and I will be alright! And if you're wondering about the curse, go ask Haru!_

_I don't have much more to say; Momiji, Kagura, Ayame, and Kisa, please don't cry (Hiro, you brat, comfort her!) Sohma-san and Kureno-san, thank-you for the opportunities; Shigure, you penny-pinching pervert, the rent money is on the kitchen table; Yuki don't forget to treat Tohru correctly! Kyo, don't break any more walls- Shigure will be poor by the time you move out!_

_Good-bye, good-bye, good-bye!_

_-Rika_

He looked up, and saw that the room was empty save for himself and Momiji; the others gone, still shocked that the age-old curse finally removed.

"I'm sorry" was all he could muster out. Rika gone; the curse, gone. Two things, so regular to them all, disappeared.

Hatsuharu felt lonelier, more _alone_, than before.

"S-she…" Momiji tried to say in a shaky voice, but failed. Instead, he gave him another note, in the same handwriting from before. Not staying longer, Momiji shuffled out, most likely to be alone, thinking about his partner in love crime.

'Another note…all for me' he mused bitterly, and unfolded it slowly. He surpassed a puff of laughter wanting to escape. So like Rika…too much like her.

Reaching to his tableside, he retrieved a pen, flipped to the back of the note and scribbled his answer. That done, he folded it to an airplane, wished it luck and tossed it out of his window, watching for a moment as the paper plane ride the breeze before looping up and over the wall.

Flopping back onto the bed, he curled in a ball and burrowed deep into his covers.

'Maybe,' he reflected with a wisp of hope, 'maybe when I wake up, I'll be in front of that shrine, and Rika right next to me. Maybe…this is right now a dream…Please let this be a dream.'

* * *

With Shigure And Hatori

"So, you knew about the other and never told me? I'm hurt, really hurt, Ha'ri!" The other man sitting by the table inhaled a bit of the cigarette he was smoking and retorted back in a monotone manner.

"And you were housing someone outside the family, without notifying the late Akito."

"Ah, but she's not dead yet! She might wake-up, for all we know…"

"Don't get your hopes up, Shigure, even if you did love her** (2)**; if Haru's story was right, Akito would just be a living vegetable for the rest of her life." Hatori squished the finished cigarette and eyed his cousin, who, even though happy that the curse was gone, he (along with the rest of the cursed twelve) _did_ lose the god. And the doctor had a suspicion that Shigure even possibly loved their young master for quite awhile.

Finally, the author mused aloud, "Do you think Kureno will be suitable for being the new head?"

"Well, he does understand how the family works since he was the closest to her" ignoring the slight frown on his cousin, Hatori continued, "besides, he'll most likely be better a head than Akito ever was; maybe the children of the main house will laugh again."

"Eh? And how do you know for sure?" He teased back. Seeing the doctor look out the window, Shigure's eyesight followed and chuckled a bit as he saw said new head walking shyly, hand-in-hand with Tohru's friend, Uotani.

"Hmm…wait a few more years, and no one will press charges" Shigure remarked lightly with a leering grin.

Hatori just rolled his eyes and reached for another cigarette.

* * *

Bus

In the back of the bus, rode two people, seemingly two adolescent twins (just the hair color different), but one looked more feminine. On closer inspection, the people who cared to look that yes, they were indeed twins, but not both males, one was a sister, the other, brother.

Calmly, the brother of the twins reached for his sister's tense hand and squeezed reassuringly. Looking at her, he caught her eye and smiled a bit.

"Are you sure you want to leave like that, Nee-chan?" Hesitantly, she nodded in response.

"Even if you have to leave that Hatsuharu guy who wanted to marry you?" he questioned again, wanting to make sure that Rika wasn't sad that she was leaving all her new friends behind.

"I-he-he was just sprouting things from his mouth; it'd be better if I wasn't there to bring havoc into their lives."

"I don't know; with that silver haired guy and that orange haired guy…with you remaining there, I don't think anyone would mind." He said with a quirk of his lip as they exited the bus and walked along each other.

Adjusting her duffel bag, she grinned in return, missing her brother's presence, and savored that long missed smile of his before answering.

"Maybe, but I don't know what to feel, after all, the curse is gone and I can settle down, yes; but, while traveling around for the cure, I got to use to moving-it's amazing that I stayed there for so long! Besides…what Haru purposed was just a spur of the moment and he'd probably forget the next day-and, and _I'd_ remember, and that be just awkward between us and all! Than the fact that I stayed so long at Shigure's house-"

"If you wanted a new place to settle down to breathe a bit, you could have just said that!" Riku said with a laugh. "But, we're not traveling all over Japan! And I hope you write to them or something; I bet they'd miss you a lot, you know."

She squeezed his hand with a slight smile.

"I know."

He laughed a bit before speeding his stride to catch the train. "Thank lets go!"

* * *

Train Station

Small child hands picked up a paper airplane with curiosity, wondering where it came from, how far away it was from the owner. Glancing over to his older sister, the little boy unfolded the thing to find words on the back and front of the little thing.

He was about to read it when his older sister, Hanajima, called him to come on, since she was finished looking at some twins boarding some train they weren't suppose to go on.

"Come, our train is here." Glancing blankly at his sister, all wearing black, Megumi laid the paper back onto the floor and walked towards his sister.

"Okay, Hana-nee-chan."

They went, leaving a piece of paper fluttering on the ground, with one side covered in curved words while the other side held handwriting by a messy guy.

_Hatsuharu,_

_Don't be a moron; I would never marry a guy who is a moron like you! Especially if you forget to get me a promise ring for marriage and than finally a wedding ring! Get a brain, instead!_

The wind picked up, seemingly amused with playing with the note, flipped it over.

_Rika,_

_Don't worry, I'll go get you the rings-and you'll be wearing them willingly, too._

_I promise.

* * *

_

-.-

**TCB!**

**(1)** Technically, Haru doesn't know that Akito's a girl…

**(2)** Yes…bit of a spoiler…I think they hinted that Shigure was in love with Akito, and there was a bit of a Kureno-Akito-Shigure thing going on (since in one scene, you see Kureno being in that type of relationship with her, since he felt guilty that he was the only one rid of the curse…).

Hitaru: **_ONE MORE CHAPTER! _**And squeee! the last scene was on a spur; My most FAVORITE part of this chapter! (This was annoying to write, since I felt that it sounded like an ending...when it's NOT!)

Mini-Waffle: Hopefully in the next week!

Hitaru: Hey! That hurt…

Mini-Waffle: Well, if you just _drilled_ through that writer's block…besides, don't you feel sorry for those that were waiting _forever!_

Hitaru: Yes, I'M SORRY! I won't make excuses like tests and stuff-but some things changed, and I had to see if how the last chapter would work out and all…all in all, yes, I was also lazy. Please forgive me a bit! And I won't name the number of reviews, since the next one is actually the last chapter! I feel sad to finish like this…it feels like a short time…or maybe was it a _long_ time? ;

...And they all walked away


	22. CHAPTER 20

TITLE: Somewhere, The Fates Are Laughing At Me

SUMMARY:For Rika Haruko, eating a blessed fruit which leads to being cursed like the one on the Sohma family and impersonate her twin brother are the least of her worries when she has to deal with love! Oh, and did I mention she has an active conscience?

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anime/manga/products of Fruits Basket, so don't attempt to sue me. Thank-you.

IMPORTANT: "..." speech )...( annoying A/N interruptions

Make them 16 (Hatsuharu and Momiji) or 17 (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.), the rest, I don't remember -.-

-.-

* * *

RECAP:

_Rika,_

_Don't worry, I'll go get you the rings-and you'll be wearing them willingly, too._

_I promise._

Chapter 20: Stores, Rings, Parks, and Endings !

* * *

"Wow…who knew that this would work neh? You guys only opened it about half a year ago after you left the Sohma family, and already it's brimming with people!"

Chuckling, she turned away from the latest customer and answered with a wry grin, "Well, considering it got you out of your annoying habit, it was all worth it!"

Mou! Rika-chan is so mean!"

"'Mou!' And Chi-chan stole my brother's heart!" Rika mocked back. As their bickering started to get louder, it started raining stuff animals. Looking behind them at the glass counter, they met a terrible sight: an irked Haruko Riku. Oh yes, a horrible sight.

"Eep! Chi, calm him down before he starts chucking the glass figurines!"

"Mou, no! YOU'RE his sister!"

"And you're the girlfriend!"

"Rika-nee-chan!" Riku sighed, exasperated, looking back at how his beloved sister started to become more outgoing, he almost was convinced that the little timid girl stuck in the shed and his present day more outspoken sister weren't the same person.

Either way, he was happy the Sohma curse would not haunt Rika's mind.

Of course that was full of bull. Even though the curse was broken, she was forever going to have to bear the traits of her animal, the coyote. Glancing at his sister and almost wishing she had grown her hair past her shoulders, he turned to the chiming door with a refreshing smile.

"Welcome to Zodiac, the Morning Glory of tom-" His jaw fell slack at the tall man that gave the store a fleeting glance before settling onto the twin's face. Nodding to him and sauntering towards Riku, the twin felt vaguely felt himself bristle and slipping into his 'defend his sister!' mode. His first impulse was to frown _very_ disapprovingly at his clothes.

The second was to beat the living shit out of the threat.

But then he remembered that no, this was _not_ some ordinary 'other guy' after his fair sister's maiden hand. This was the guy who _loved_ her.

That and he actually had a pretty good family fortune, another card to play in the game for Rika's heart.

'_What_ am I thinking? Her heart was long gone to that guy' rolling his eyes inwardly at his own blank-out, he gave a nod of acceptance to the younger boy and called for Rika.

"Handle this one okay? I'm on break now!" Before she could protest, he covered the floor in a few strides and grabbed Chi out the door with him.

"Mou! Wait, Riku-kun!" Chi protested as they bounded into the alleyway next to the store. After giving up her struggle, she let her strange boyfriend drag her through the side door and into the storage room.

"What-" she was silenced by a hand clamped on her mouth.

"Shh…quiet and listen, 'kay?" Opening the door just a crack, they both peaked through, letting her vision adjust to the light, she saw the store quit empty and Rika staring dumbstruck at-at Hatsuharu!

"EH-!" she muffled her own exclamation as he caught Riku's glare at her.

* * *

With all thoughts aside, and if you ignored the tense way her body became when sandy eyes strayed to coal gray ones, Rika looked fairy much the same. Coughing to disperse the tension, she put on a smile and started to greet him when he cut her off.

"Ring; I need a ring." Her mouth doing an impressive imitation of a fish gasping for air, she blinked and stared at him with surprise. Did he forget about her…so fast…? Sure, seeing him again was uncomfortable, but him not even acknowledging their past…past relationship (whatever _that_ was) was a blow to the forehead with a crowbar.

She noted the cocky raised eyebrow and automatically, she gritted her teeth with irritation. Even after so much time, he got to her so easily…

Shaking her head '_Two can play at that!_' she forced a plastic smile, bowed and acted like any salesperson should act like to a customer. To a stranger.

"Yes sir, and what type of ring? For a girlfriend? W-wife? Mother, father or yourself?"

"Engagement ring" He grunted and started to scrutinize the rings on display, plainly ignoring the widened eyes and almost hurt face. Ignoring the muffled promise to beat the living shit out of him from the storage room, he stopped at a simple looking one and turned his attention back to Rika.

"You-you mean you're getting _married!_" the sandy haired girl rushed out in an outraged whisper. Ignoring the fact that they didn't _really_ have any romantic type of relationship, she couldn't help but want to throttle him for being so stupid. She wasn't good enough or something! Rin…maybe Rin?

"Planning the engagement soon, but I need a promise ring for her." He grunted with a slight blush. She scowled in return. And to think…he actually _might_ have liked her!

"Well," she retorted with a sniff, "our rings are more for casual wearing, not for something as-as important as that!"

"But I want to see that one" he said with a slight growl, jabbing his finger to one of the more expensive ones-a silver one with some simple designs carved into it. Running a hand through her hair, she slammed open the case to retrieve the ring-wondering who in their right minds would agree to go out with him!

Taking it form her hand, he inspected it from all angles, some times mumbling, sometimes nodding. Finally, he looked at her with a smile (and no, her heart so did _not_ melt!).

"May I use your hand, miss…" squinting at her name tag, he continued "…Haruko? I'm not sure if it'll fit properly on her finger."

She raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Don't even know how big her finger is, sir…?"

"I'm not sure if it'd look nice or not, aren't the customers to be treated properly around this place?" Grinding her teeth at the insult, she was about to reach for it when his hand shot out to grab hers.

"Wha-!"

"Sorry, but I want to practice; I'm going to do it today, after all…" Rika did not know that she could reach such a high level of surprise, and then snorted at his terrible rushing. Buying the ring and promising his hand to this-this _girl_ in one day? Stupid as ever.

Still, her breathing hitched when he lowered himself just a bit, but still high enough so he could reach over the counter and gently lifted up her finger to the ring's gapping mouth. Feeling a tingle she never expected to feel again shoot up and down her spine as he slid it down her finger, looking up with a smile and those gray eyes of his, she was left speechless for a moment or two.

Then, she remembered clear cold eyes and gorgeous hair that lazily followed the wind.

Rin.

And the picture, the fantasy was broken.

"C-care for a box? It looks nice enough, sir" She stammered, feeling her fleeing anger replaced by bitterness and regret. She took off the ring slowly, laying it on the glass that separated the two of them.

It was her only wall, her defense, from him. It reminded her that she was a professional worker now, and he was a stranger. Not her pining over a lost love. A love that probably wasn't even there.

It wasn't big enough, 'the wall'; she wanted to run for the life of her.

_Get out, please._

She wished she went back now, just to tell that silly cow that marrying wouldn't be all that bad.

_You're eyes are too haunting, Sohma_

But she was a coward, and confused. She wanted to breathe. To think.

_It hurts to see you, now. It hurts a lot, seeing you moving forward, Hatsuharu._

But she took too long of a breath.

_Go. Please go, because I might cry, Haru._

And she let him go without even knowing it.

Sensing her distress, the storage room burst open, and out to her rescue was her only loving family member, her brother. Taking a breath, she allowed him to take over, not noticing her friend's concerned look and her brothers flaming eyes. Noticing a waiting customer, she sighed and aided her.

It was work, selling these things, and she let the people, the punching of buttons of the cash register, and other several regular routines wash away at her, letting her just go on autopilot. She didn't want to touch that subject; Hatsuharu and his new girlfriend.

Hearing the bell ting, a sign that someone just left, her shoulders slumped and she let herself get pulled into a hug from both her brother and Chi.

* * *

Park

And here she was, at the park that was nearest to their apartment. Her brother was out with Chi, meaning she'd have to eat dinner alone.

On those days, she walked the long way through the park, letting herself mull over minor to major issues as she strolled leisurely to their building.

Home. It couldn't really be called that, in her opinion. Even after so many months, she still felt a slight echo ring throughout the apartment, without the daily threats from Kyo and breaking walls caused by those two fighting.

Empty, empty, empty. But her brother seemed fine with it, and in reality, it was a decent place, so she shouldn't be complaining at all.

Snapped out of her thoughts, she lashed her head to the sky. Did it just…?

_Splash. Drip. Splash._

Yes it did. Scurrying to a nearby tree, she sat down on a bench (thankfully, this park was nice enough to have big trees and benches) to wait out the rain. She looked at the sky in worry, seeing the darkening skies. It seemed that it wouldn't light up after a while, meaning that she'd be stuck under the tree for a good hour or two, getting the occasional dripping on.

Thank Buddha that there was no thunder this time.

She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration as her mind wondered back to Hatsuharu. It was weird, seeing him again, only to find out that he seemed to have forgotten all about her.

It was weird, to picture him with someone.

It was weird, picturing him not with _her_.

"Hey…" Well, speak of the devil…

"No refunds, sir" she murmured, wondering if she could bolt to her building without being completely drenched. Surveying the sky, she thought she had a good chance; it cleared to a drizzle, after all.

"Not that, I…Rika, look-" Hearing her name fall from his lips made her jump up in a panic. Was he apologizing or something? About what? Today, at the store? His new girlfriend? Both? She didn't want to hear it; any of it!

"I don't care!" she almost shouted, dashing away, into the rain.

She only covered a few feet from the haven of the tree when she felt herself jerked back by her wrist and into warm arms. Her shout of protest was muffled into his thumping chest, and her arms pinned down to her sides as his arms just held her there.

No need, seeing as she was rooted to the spot with shock.

Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere, he knelt down fully and sought out her hand, tightening it when he felt Rika try to jerk it away. Looking at her firmly, he reached for his back pocket, only to produce the box from earlier.

Staring at the innocent baby blue container with a snort, she blinked away the strange, salty raindrops from her eyes (no way in hell was she _crying_, now!).

"Rehearsing again, Hatsuharu?" she questioned with a bitter chuckle. He just shook his head and opened the box. It open, she closed her eyes, not daring to do anything. Running seemed good, since she was confused as hell, but she wanted, _needed_ to know what was happening.

Feeling the cool metal slip and rest on her marriage finger, she darted her eyes to the ring, and was surprised that the ring was different; it was much fancier and more expensive looking. A gold band with silver entwining it; with a dark gray stone at the center; what kind of ring was this…?

"Marry me." It was all that was said before she felt herself go weak in the knees.

"What-whe-who! I thought this was for R-RIN!" Rika exclaimed, more confused and frustrated than ever. Her fast beating heart was just as distracting as how beautiful Haru still looked, with droplets decorating his face, but she trained all of her attention into his eyes.

"Marry me." He repeated, kissing her knuckles with a brush of her lips. "It was for you…all for you…"

"But-the promise ring…?" she finished lamely, remembering the letter of refusal to his offer so long ago.

"You wore the engagement ring, didn't you? At the store; and I didn't' force you. Rika…please." Getting up, he placed her hands on her shoulders like so long ago and stared intensely at her. Faintly, she felt a spark of anger flash in her, seeing how he practically _tricked_ her into wearing that engagement ring at the store.

Quickly, he kissed her forehead, but seemed not satisfied, since he repeated it on her cheek, her nose, the corner of her lips…She was stunned, feeling his lips on her face, and wondered how in the world-_what_ in the world she could say without shuttering like a love struck school girl.

"I love you." She blurted out, not knowing what else she could say, without tripping over any other of her words.

"Good." He said and finally dove to her lips, slamming her to his chest eagerly.

As her attention started to convert itself towards how his lips were wreaking havoc on her senses (and all from just kissing!) she dimly noted that she couldn't feel the rain anymore, as his body sheltered her, held her so tightly that she couldn't even feel the drops of heaven's tears.

* * *

Behind Some Trees

"About time! Now, this is perfect for my newest novel…"

"Wow, look at 'em go, Tohru!"

"Momiji! Don't say that to Tohru-san! Tohru-san, please get back under the umbrella!"

"But…I want to see if Rika-san said yes to Haru yet, Yuki-kun!"

"…At the rate those two are going, I think a yes, Honda-san. Shigure; if you get wet, don't expect a drive home from me; the car just got cleaned."

"Ah! I, the great Ayame-sama think that Hatori is most generous for driving us here! But, I, who everyone loves, know that it was my entire fault that those two are ensnarled by young passion…! If only I had not given Haru such a plan…!"

"Ayame, don't be cruel to yourself; it was my doing, planning it out with you…!"

"Shigure!"

"Ayame!"

"SHUT-UP, BOTH OF YOU! OR I'LL SKIN YOU BOTH!"

"At least he didn't get lost this time…stupid cow."

"Hiro-kun… please don't be mean; Haru-nii is getting better at directions, and I-I think it's nice that he loves Rika-nee!"

"But, the brat's right; Didn't he get lost about ten times before today…_while_ he was across the street of that store of theirs! _And_ he had a map-hey! Shut the hell up, you perverted dog, or I'll kill ya!"

"Kyo-kun! Why didn't YOU propose to me that WAY?"

"WHAT! Stupid woman; I didn't even ask you that yet!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"QUICK! Kyon; propose now, so she won't kill you! And so we can have a DOUBLE wedding!

"I TOLD you to stop calling me THAT, stupid rabbit!"

-.-

* * *

**END! OWARI! DONE!**

Hitaru: **_DONE:D_**

Mini-Waffle: THAT'S THE ENDING!

Hitaru: (Cowers) Yes!...don't kill me…!

Mini-Waffle: (grumbles) Stupid way to end it…

Hitaru: Well, do YOU expect HATSUHARU to be that smart!

Mini-waffle: …At least it's done…

Hitaru: I know! And know, to **Even If!** But you see, I got this other account where I'm trying out a new style of writing, so, I'm getting confused with all this stuff. Hahaha…(sweatdrop) And to tel lyou the truth, i liked the ending scene of this chapter the most, nya!

**THANK YOU, YOU REVIEWERS! I HOPE YOU (**thosewho read it, anyway**) LIKE EVEN IF JUST AS MUCH!**

**THANK-YOU FOR READING THIS AND REVIEWING IT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR THAT!**

**AND THANK-YOU YINYIN-CHAN FOR BETAING!**

...And they all walked away


End file.
